Invoking Kismet
by evenflo78
Summary: Edward and the rest of the Cullens head out of town, leaving Emmett to watch over Bella. Emmett's weekend of fun turns into more than a game. A tale of love, destiny, lust, and curses. Their fate is to be together, but for how long?
1. The Plan

**A/N: This is my first Twific and I really hope you enjoy. I have read a few really fun stories based on Bella and Emmett's relationship and I couldn't help but to create one of my own. Emmett is such a great character and he is so fun to write for. As far as what I have planned so far in this story, it will be told from Emmett's POV. **

**Please, if you read take the time to review. Nothing motivates me more than an inbox full of emails. I'm a total review addict. Let me know what you think. Whether it's good, bad, or indifferent, all comments are appreciated.**

**Please forgive any and all mistakes for they are all my own. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EmPOV**

I had gone over my list at least a dozen times. Everything was in order and my plan was flawless. The excitement building in me was nothing short of giddiness. If I hadn't been the man…well vampire that I was I would have been skipping through the house with glee.

Keeping secrets from Edward was difficult but not impossible. _Fucking mind reader_. Alice was the tricky one. I was almost certain that she had seen my plan once the decision was made. But she either didn't care or thought Bella needed it, just like me, and said nothing.

Two days I had walked around the house singing random songs in my head. Edward quirked an eyebrow at me as he said his goodbye's to Bella. I just shrugged and rolled my eyes. Guess he didn't care for Baha Men's _Who Let the Dogs Out._

I wrapped my arms around my Rosalie and kissed her temple as we said our departing sentiments and smacked her on the ass as she made her way through the door. She scowled at me over her shoulder but otherwise said nothing and I flashed my signature dimpled grin and waved to her enthusiastically.

Alice winked at me just before she twirled out the door, letting me know my suspicions were spot-on. She knew I was up to something and was simply allowing it, I grinned triumphantly. _Future-telling, know-it-all, pixie_. This was going to be so much fun. Bella was way too uptight. She deserved a weekend where she didn't have to be such a goody two-shoes or have to do what was expected of her. Who better to show her the ways of irresponsibility than yours truly.

I ignored the two lovebirds cooing at each other in the doorway and hopped over the back of the sofa, earning me a hiss from Esme, to resume flipping through the channels. I settled on _ESPN_ and waited for the family to take their leave so I could get on with the show.

_The Emmett Show_. I snorted and heard Edward clear his throat unnecessarily.

"WHO…WHO, WHO, WHO." I barked in tune with my mental block.

Edwards resumed his cuddling and I heard Bella shut the door behind him as he left. Bella slumped against the door with, what sounded to me like, an overdramatic sigh, but then again it could've just been my super vampire hearing abilities. I waited for, what seemed like forever, for her to move, but she didn't. Was she waiting on an invitation or what? Was I going to have to carry her around everywhere? Bella seriously needed to have some fun and I was just the guy…err vampire, to show her a good time.

I did a mini fist-pump as I spoke. Needless to say, I was as excited as hell. "Bella, are you just gonna stand at the door all night, or do you wanna play some _XBOX_ with me?" I only half whined, knowing she couldn't stand it.

Bella snickered but said nothing as she walked over and fell to the sofa beside me noisily. I could practically hear her roll her eyes as she finally opened her mouth to speak. "I'm not playing with you. You cheat."

"I do not cheat." I scoffed and held my hand over my chest in mock astonishment. "I can't help it that I am just better than everyone I know." I heard her eyes roll again and nudged her playfully in the shoulder. "You know I'm the shit."

Bella rubbed her shoulder and mouthed _ouch_ before she turned to glare at me. I flashed my teeth and she sputtered. "Watch your mouth, Emmett." Her eyes narrowed as if to intimidate me and I guffawed.

"You're not scary, Bella." Leave it to Bella to try and take on a vampire.

"You're not scary either, Emmett." She spat. I growled at her and she just scoffed, so I stuck my bottom lip out and feigned a pout. Bella put her hands up in mock surrender as she spoke again. "Ok, ok you're sooo scary Emmett. Please don't eat the human." Her failed attempt at shaking in fear almost made me laugh.

I grinned victorious even though I knew she was faking and returned my attention to _Sports Center_. "Time to feed the human." I said as the rumbling in her stomach echoed throughout the room.

She hustled to the kitchen and I stifled my laughter as I watched her nearly bust her ass three times in the short distance. Apparently I didn't do as good a job as I thought I did. So when Bella turned to glare at me I just shrugged.

I followed behind her because it was time to put my plan into action. Operation _Get Bella Drunk_ was commencing and I was the captain of that shit-tastic ship.

After she made her sandwich and began eating the wretched thing, I made my way to the fridge where I had stashed my loot. I pulled out one of the many bottles and swung it back and forth as I whistled to get her attention. "Lookie, lookie… I've got a bottle of fun just waiting to be had." I taunted.

"I don't drink Em." Bella scoffed and resumed munching on the human food. I raised my eyebrows at her and quickly poured a glass and replaced her water with it. "I'm not drinking." Bella responded by pushing the glass across the bar.

"Come on, Bella. You are a teenager, its high-time you acted like one." I pushed it back wiggling my eyebrows and grinning from ear to ear. "Please." I begged.

"Oh. My. God." Bella huffed dramatically. "Why would I want to act like a child, you seem to do that enough for the both of us."

"Shit, Bella." I nearly growled but softened my tone when I saw her flinch ever so slightly. "Listen, you always do exactly what you're supposed to do and tonight, just tonight, I want you to let your hair down and fucking act your age. Shit, I'll even drink the nasty shit if it will get you to loosen the fuck up." My voice had picked up steam with every word so I grinned widely at her, flashing my dimples and batted my eyes innocently. "You only live once, Bella. Sometimes it's good to be bad." I urged.

"Fine." Bella huffed and I nearly danced a fucking jig. "But when Edward finds out about this, don't come crying to me when he kicks your sorry butt." Bella smiled maniacally, as if I was scared of Edward. I rolled my eyes. "And watch your mouth or I will make you drink with me." She threatened and if I could have, I would've vomited in my mouth.

She laughed at my expression as I pushed the glass into her hand. "Bottoms up." I sang and watched as she lifted the glass and sniffed the contents before sipping on the liquid with an oddly distorted face.

She raised her eyebrows and took a few more swigs before turning to me and speaking. "Hey, that's not half bad." She drank again. "It tastes like strawberries." She said with a laugh.

While she continued to eat and sip at regular intervals, I refilled her glass every time it would get remotely close to the bottom. It was working out so much better than I had planned. Without even realizing it, she had drunk half of the bottle, before she finished her sandwich.

"Hey, this is not so bad. I can't even feel it yet." Bella said as she nearly fell off the seat. I laughed. "Whoa, maybe I can. So what else are you going to force me to do?"

"Well…" I started and Bella crossed her arms defiantly. "There is an outfit for you in Edward's room. I figured we could go to a club." I held out my hand for her and spun her around as soon as she gripped it.

Bella squealed as she answered. "I don't dance." She said firmly and I twirled her again. "Stop it." She demanded and I let her go.

"You don't drink either, remember." I half laughed as I walked towards the living room and heard her stumbling along behind me. "It doesn't matter if you can dance. We will just go and have fun. I promise I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"You mean anything else." She corrected and I shrugged. "I forgot my drink." Bella slurred as she skipped back to the kitchen, surprisingly without any stumbling.

When she came back into the living room, I noticed she had refilled her glass. It took every bit of my will power not to get up and do a victory dance. If she kept drinking at the rate at she was I knew she would be drunk as a skunk in no time.

"Do you need me to carry you upstairs?" I asked as she tripped over the area rug on her way to the stairs.

"Oh. Ha ha ha…you're SO funny." Bella slurred as she tripped again on the third step. I laughed and raised an eyebrow to her. "Shut up." She said while the blood flooded her cheeks.

"Now, you not only smell like a strawberry, but you look like one too." I said too low for her to hear.

I laughed as she made it to the top of the stairs and she looked over her shoulder as if she had just climbed Mt. Everest and returned my attention to the TV.

"EMMETT!" I heard Bella scream but when I turned to run up the stairs she was standing there.

"Why'd you scream like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Vampire's can't have heart attacks." She deadpanned. "And I'm not wearing this." She said as she gestured to the short, red sweater dress that she was tugging on nervously.

I laughed as I responded. "Bella, there are pants you're supposed to wear with it. Did you not see them?" I asked and she blushed again and shrugged.

"Oh, I was wondering why you would want me to wear something so…so revealing." She finished and passed a hand over her thighs that somehow I had not noticed before.

The milky white skin of her exposed legs seemed to glow beneath the bright red of the sweater and suddenly I felt that if I could sweat, I would have been dripping bullets. Who'd a thought that little Bella had fucking legs for days with her little short self. I tugged on my collar and laughed awkwardly as Bella turned to head back to Edwards room.

Bella's sweater had lifted and exposed her backside to me. My pants tightened and I'll be damned if I wasn't drooling venom. Fuck. Rosalie always wore those skimpy thongs and lacy contraptions. But fuck if I didn't find myself straining against the seam of my pants due to Bella's white cotton panties that had flashed me moments before. I rubbed my hard-on through my jeans, willing it to go away and returned to the sofa.

But being a vampire with a perfect memory is not always a good thing and I couldn't seem to shake those white panties or Bella's ass from my thoughts.

This was going to be one long fucking weekend.

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Like…dislike…hate…love…let me know! If I get a good enough response I will continue this story. So hit the little green button and tell me your thoughts.**

**MUAW!!!**


	2. Toilet Paper Shenanigans

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. With what I have outlined so far of this story, I expect it to be anywhere from 3-5 chapters long. But who knows what could happen with the plot bunnies. Sometimes they harass me into doing things I don't originally intend to do. I do hope you enjoy what they have come up with thus far.**

**Just so you know, this story is rated M for a reason. Emmett is a whole bunch of adjectives in this story that mean those of you under 18 should not be reading. **

**I really was hoping to have this chapter up last night, but it just wasn't in the cards. **

**Thanks to those that reviewed and alerted this story. It is very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters…not even Emmett.**

**EmPOV**

As I sat and waited for Bella, I nearly rubbed holes in my face as I tried to scrub the images of Bella's panties from my head. Of course, it did absolutely zero good and I could still picture her rounded cheeks as they filled out the cotton in the most delicious manner.

When Bella sat back down beside me, I still had my face buried in my fist and I didn't dare lift my head to look at her for fear my eyes would be as black as my desire. I certainly didn't want to frighten the poor girl; I just needed a minute more to pull my shit together.

Her tiny hand caressing my shoulder sent waves of heat throughout my whole body and I had to suppress a growl. How had I not noticed how fucking hot she was before? The heat from her palm and the pulsing of the blood through here veins combined with the gentle movements of her hand made me want to purr like a cat. I was determined, however, to not let my over active libido get in the way of this evenings activities and I turned to look at her, exhaling as I did with a big whoosh of air.

Concern was etched all over her face as she spoke. "You ok, big guy?"

I nodded and smiled gently. "Just missing Rose." I lied, but I hated seeing the look of worry in her eyes and tonight was about Bella and having a good time and I wasn't going to ruin that with my eternal teenage hormones.

"I understand." Bella replied as she scooted closer and wrapped her tiny arm around my back.

If I had been a little more focused I may have laughed at the fact that her arm would not wrap completely around me, but as it was I couldn't help but to focus on her breathing. With every one of her breaths it caused her breast to brush against my bicep and the tiny hardened buds beneath her sweater seemed to tighten more with each contraction.

I jumped from the couch so fast Bella nearly fell over. I made it to the kitchen and back just in time to hear Bella mutter. "Stupid vampire speed."

I laughed as I passed her the drink I just filled for her. Just because I had turned into some sort of Bella's panty perv didn't mean I wasn't still going through with the plan. She took a sip and smiled up at me.

"Your arms are huge Emmett." She blurted out.

I laughed and flexed my perfectly sculpted arms as I puffed my chest out a bit. "Yeah, I know. Impressive, huh?" I asked as I gave her front row seats to the gun show.

Bella got up from the couch with a strange glint in her eyes as she stalked towards me. Her hands reached towards my arms and I froze, unsure of what she was doing.

Her eyes caught mine as she tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth. What had once seemed such an innocent gesture, had somehow become an erotic sight. "Can I feel them?" She whispered.

I ignored the flaming blush that highlighted her face and focused on the major ego-boost she was giving me. "Hell yea… I mean, Yeah." I hid the girlish squeak that had suddenly found its way to my voice and added a little bass.

Bella wrapped her tiny hands around my arms and along with the fire that was the temperature of her skin, I could feel the pulsing of the blood through her veins. I closed my eyes, refusing to focus on the sweet, warm scent of her blood and the fact that it was currently streaming mere inches from my mouth.

Bella's giggle broke me from my blood induced trance and my eyes flew open. "Flex." She giggled and I did. "Again." She squeaked and I noticed she was nearly bouncing on her toes with excitement.

My chest swelled with pride and I flexed my arms, alternating left and right, causing the muscles to ripple and bounce in rhythm with her until she was outright laughing. "You're one weird human, Bells."

"Yeah, well…you're one lumpy vampire, Em."

"Lumpy? I'm not lumpy, I'm ripped." I huffed causing her to giggle hysterically.

"Whatever. Does this mean we don't have to go to the club now?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Her failed attempt at looking defiant nearly sent me into a bout of laughter.

"Ha, you're not getting out of it that easy. Now let's go. I have a stop I want to make on the way." I grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the exit, grabbing her coat from the rack and tossing it behind me.

"Hey." She grumbled as she struggled to unveil her head that I had just covered with the jacket and slip it around her arms. "Wait, can I bring my drink?" She asked almost sounding ashamed that she had even suggested it.

"Sure, get strapped in. I'll get it."

I retrieved her drink and made it back in time to see Bella looking at the cluster of belts, frustration the dominant emotion on her beet red face. I rounded the jeep using my natural speed, handed her the bottle and made quick work of the sorriest excuse for a knot I had ever seen. Bella had attempted to ground herself in the vehicle by knotting the belts together. I laughed aloud as I placed the straps correctly around her and buckled her in.

"Stop laughing at me." Bella chided and I rolled my eyes at her dramatically.

Before Bella could blink, I had gone to the driver's side, started the car and took off, squealing tires in the process.

"Shit." Bella muttered as she tightened her death grip on the harness across her chest.

"Watch your mouth, Bella." I snickered and she covered her mouth not believing what she had just said. I laughed again at her chagrin. "Would you like me to get the soap and wash it out for you?" I teased.

"Oh, ha ha ha. You're so funny Emmett. Look what you've done to me. I've been reduced to a drinking, swearing, giggling teenager. Are you happy now?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and I laughed at her overly dramatic hand gestures.

Apparently a drunken Bella is an animated Bella.

"Yes." I answered honestly. "Seriously Bella, I have never seen you this relaxed or carefree. It's refreshing, not to mention, you're even clumsier when you're inebriated."

"Guh, you're such a child." Bella huffed.

I tickled her rib at the same time she was taking a drink, causing the liquid to spew all over the dash. "Damn, Bella. You messed up my car." I said as I wiped the bubbly liquid from the otherwise clean leather.

"Your fault." Was her only response as she continued to drink. "Hey, where are we?" She asked as I stopped the jeep along the tree line and placed it in park.

"You'll see." I whispered conspiratorially in her ear and unfastened her harness, tugging on her arm to get her to follow me. "Come on slow poke."

"Wait; are we at Newton's house?" She froze and tugged on my arm trying to get me to stop. "Why are we at Mike Newton's house, Emmett?" I waved the package of toilet paper in front of her face and grinned showing her my teeth.

"Oh God, there is NO way I am toilet papering Newton's house. Look…" She gestured to the house. "The lights are still on, someone will hear us."

"Well, you'll just have to use your super human ninja spy skills that are hiding deep down." I teased. She shook her head back and forth, but there was a hint of a smile playing on her lips suggesting that she really wanted to do this. "Ok, so you take care of the mailbox and the lights surrounding the driveway."

"No, Emmett. No, I can't do this. How would I face them at work?" The grin was spreading across her face as I waved a roll in front of her, taunting her, challenging her. She snatched it quickly as she spoke. "This is crazy. You're crazy."

"That may be, but you just see to your part. I'll take care of the house. Shhh…ninja stealth, remember." I whispered and she giggled and took off.

I took off at vampire speed and wrapped each of the trees thoroughly. I decided that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to wrap the roof in toilet paper. Not that they would hear me, but it might frighten the humans and I didn't really want to do that. After distributing the flimsy material equally, entwining them through the bushes and shrubs that surrounded the house, I went in search of Newton's car.

Bella was giggling as she wrapped the last driveway light and I put a finger over my mouth signaling for her to hush. I began to wrap his hideous car as Bella went to deal with the mailbox. I made sure to wrap it a few extra times around the doors to make it more difficult for him to open, laughing as I thought of the expression on the poor kids face.

Human traditions, however strange, were actually pretty fun and I found myself grinning mischievously.

Bella was still wrapping the mailbox when I snuck up behind her. She was laughing to herself and muttering something along the lines of _shenanigans _so she didn't hear me approach.

I wrapped my arms around her, one around her waist and the other covering her mouth as I whispered in her ear. "Bella."

Her scream was muffled by my hand covering her mouth, but she wiggled hysterically and her heart took off like a rocket. It was beating so fast, I almost had a hard time keeping count of the beats. The warmth radiating from her was enveloping me and I let her go quickly before I lost focus.

She turned to face me and beat her fists against my chest, the heat coming off of her in waves. I couldn't stop the growl before it made its journey through my gritted teeth, causing Bella to tumble backwards as she spoke. "You big oaf, you scared the piss out of me."

I shrugged my apologies and nodded in the direction of the house. Bella laughed loudly, but covered her mouth quickly, realizing her mistake. "Emmett, their yard looks like it rained toilet paper." I pointed to the car and she turned to face me again. "I can't believe you. You wrapped his ENTIRE car."

"Yep. I wrapped it up in Charmin like the piece of shit that it is. He'll have a hell of a time opening his door in the morning." I said as I tugged her back to the jeep.

She chuckled as she sang. "Cha, cha, cha, Charmin. The TP-mobile." I laughed with her as I tightened the harness around her chest.

"You know, you're a lot more fun when you act your age."

"You're a lot more fun when I act my age, too." She responded as she took a big gulp from the bottle. "Man, I'm thirsty. Why am I so thirsty? Does alcohol make you thirsty? Is that why people drink so much at one time? I wonder what that means. Am I an alcoholic now?" She tapped her chin anxiously.

I couldn't help but to laugh at her sudden slur of random questions and the fact that she really seemed to be pondering the answers to each of them.

"Oh god, Emmett, slow down!" She screamed. "We could get pulled over. What if they know I'm drinking? Then they'll take me to jail. Shit, Charlie would be pissed."

"You know, Bella, You've got a sailors mouth when you're drinking. Not to mention you talk about a cazillion miles an hour. I swear if I wasn't a vampire, I'd never understand you."

"Well, you asked for it. Now you've just got to deal with it. Me and my potty mouth or whatever the hell you just called it. You know what." She said turning to face me as much as she could while she was strapped in. "I'm going to cause you so much trouble you aren't ever going to pick on me again." She threatened.

"I think I can handle your shenanigans, Bella. And you've got to admit, you like it when I pick on you."

"What. Ever." She mumbled into the bottle.

We pulled up to the club a few moments later and I was surprised that Bella had been silent for longer than a nano-second. Her normally quiet demeanor seemed to be flipped off and the blab my fucking head off switch was making its appearance. Though, admittedly, I was enjoying this side of Bella.

I exited the car and walked to her side at human speed, since we were in the presence of others, to free her from the bindings. She was struggling with the straps and I had to smack her hands away. When she was finally free, she tumbled out of the jeep and I caught her reflexively. Her heat once again, was surrounding me, drowning me, suffocating me.

Bella's breath fanned across my face as I set her to her feet and I closed my eyes relishing in the oddly pleasurable sensation. I felt Emmett Jr. begin to rouse and stepped back from her hastily as she spoke.

"Come on Emmett. Let's go dance." She tugged on my arm and I followed, obediently.

Suddenly aware of the fact that I was going to have to dance WITH Bella. That was going to be a difficult task, seeing as how Mr. Happy kept trying to make an appearance every time she was close to me.

This part of my plan was sure to NOT be any fun for me.

**A/N: Woot, I finally got it posted. Poor Emmett. Next up…Well, I'll just let you guess. (Insert maniacal laugh here.)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one does however get a bit more…intimate.**

**Thanks again to those of you that reviewed, but I think you guys can do better. Let's try for 25 this time. I know you can do it. Just push the button and leave me your thoughts.**

**MUAW!!!**


	3. 8 Seconds, My Ass

**A/N: Woot! I am so excited about the response this story is getting. You guys are absolutely wonderful. Thanks for all your kind words and wonderful comments.**

**I don't want to make any specific time promises for when I will update. Just know that I write when I have the time and post it as soon as I am able. I have a few other stories I am working on and a couple contests that I am writing one-shots for. Hugs for all of your support and for sticking with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EmPOV**

I paid our way into the club with Bella tugging on my hand vigorously. The excitement coming from her was bouncing off her in waves. I could practically hear the adrenaline pumping through her veins along with the sweet nectar of her blood. Not to mention the room full of warm, sweaty humans whose pulses were racing due to their bumping and grinding.

Good thing I was fairly in control of my bloodlust or this could quickly have turned into a massacre instead of a boot scootin' boogie.

"You brought me to a country western bar?" Bella asked, her tone betraying her annoyance.

"Not too many options, Bells. It was either this or a techno club and with my heightened senses I can hardly stand the pulsing lights and screeching music. So you've got to deal with the jingle-jangle spurs."

"I don't know how to dance in the first place and now I've got to do, what…the electric slide? What the hell, Em?"

"Aww, Bella don't be a party pooper. Look…" I pointed across the room and her head whipped around following my finger. "They have an electric buu-uull." I sang.

"I may be drunk, Emmett." She started as she pressed her palm against my chest. "But I'm not riding THAT. An electric bull, come on. For me that may as well be a death sentence."

"Not if I ride it with you." _Fuck, what the hell did I just say_?

"Maybe later." Bella said and I was relieved, if only for the moment. "Come on, show me your moves." She tugged on my arm but I didn't budge. "What? Is the big, bad Emmett scared of a few cowboys?"

"What? No, I just don't want to embarrass you with my mad skills."

She didn't look convinced so I took it a step further. I put one foot out, spun around, dropped down into a half split and then popped back up. I watched her face as it went from shocked, to annoyed, to embarrassed and when she finally let out a nervous chuckle, I grinned widely.

"Ok, promise not to do that while you're dancing with me." I laughed aloud as I let her pull me to the dance floor.

Bella stood there awkwardly amidst the sea of grinding bodies and the blush flooded her cheeks again. I was beginning to think her cheeks would be permanently stained with the color of her blood. I took her arm gently and pulled her to me. I was careful to keep a safe distance between us as I began to lead her movements and we swayed rhythmically with the music. Well, I did.

Bella's movements were stiff and I could sense that she still wasn't comfortable with the idea. So I offered her an escape. "Do you want another drink first?"

She bobbed her head as she spoke. "Yes, please."

I led her to a table just to the side of the dance and told her to wait while I went to retrieve her drink. I had an ID that said I was 21, but Bella did not. I opted for an apple martini, because seriously, if I caught whiff of another strawberry tonight I might just jizz in my pants. And Emmett Cullen does not jizz in his pants.

When I returned to the table, Bella was bouncing in the seat in rhythm with the music around us, apparently feeling a little more confident. Though the atmosphere was contagious as it is in most bars, I was happy that Bella seemed to be affected by the hypnotic beats.

There is just something about being able to lose yourself, even if for only a moment. To give in to your basic urges and not care what is going on around you. And Bella seemed to be doing just that, she didn't even hear me approach.

When I sat the drink in front of her she jumped and then beamed up at me as she took a big sip from the glass. "Ooh, yum. What is this?" She asked as she sipped the green liquid again.

"Apple martini. I figured you needed another kind of fruit in your diet."

She snorted into her drink and I settled in the seat beside her. Bella scooted her chair closer to me and I assumed it was so that she could hear me better, but when her hand settled on my forearm, I began having doubts. Then again, maybe she was just uncomfortable and I was reading too much into the insignificant action.

We fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, while Bella sipped her drink and wiggled with the beat of the music. I was practically humming myself. The beat from the music was hypnotic and I wanted to dance. I knew Bella would be ready soon enough, so I waited.

Whether she realized it or not, Bella had gravitated closer to me and had kept her hands on me since I sat down. Bella was a bit too touchy-feely for my comfort, but she seemed to be having fun so I tried, in vain to ignore it. I just kept track of where her hands had touched and focused on NOT focusing on the tingling warmth that her palms seemed to leave behind.

_Fuck, was she trying to kill me?_

Her hand gripped the inside of my thigh and I had to suppress the groan that bubbled up in my throat. Certainly she couldn't be completely oblivious to the effect she was having on me, but every time I glanced in her direction, her face betrayed no emotion. Sure, her breathing was labored and her pulse was up, but that was just a product of the environment. Wasn't it?

"Alright, Em." Bella said as she took the final swig of her liquid courage. "I'm about to dance the legs off this chair. Get me on the dance floor."

I gripped her wrist and tugged her behind me until we stopped in the middle of the biggest crowd of bodies. I figured she would be more comfortable if she was hidden from view by the masses of gyrating couples surrounding us.

I turned her to face me and the palms of her hands went straight to my chest. She rested them there and stared at the spot between them as her body began swaying to the music. I matched her rhythm with my own and let her set the pace. Bella's hands roamed my chest freely. I allowed it because she seemed to find comfort in the action, not to mention it felt fucking good as hell.

I kept my arms pinned to my sides and I probably looked like a damned stick in the mud with my stiff movements. But I knew as soon as I moved them, they would roam her body with a mind of their own. It was the last bit of control I had remaining so I figured it was worth the trade off. I'd rather look like an idiot than to take the risk of frisking my brother's girlfriend without her consent. Bella was doing a good enough job for the both of us.

Suddenly someone bumped against Bella causing her body to fall flush against mine. I think I may have hissed a little at the sudden contact, but I didn't get time to think about it before Bella snaked her arms around my neck and I was lost in a brand new sensation.

Though I didn't really need to breathe, I felt my air coming out in shallow gasps as the heat from her body enveloped me. My body practically pulled into hers by the warmth radiating from her. I chanced a look at her face to see if she had noticed the fact that my dick was growing stiffer with every breath she took, but I couldn't see it. Her eyes stayed trained on some invisible spot on my shirt.

I checked to make sure I hadn't drooled some of the venom that had pooled in my mouth, but no. My shirt was pristine clean. The only thing I could see were the flaws in the fabric, which wouldn't have been visible to human eyes.

My arms seemed to wrap around her little hot body without any mental consent of my own. Bella's breath hitched but then she started grinding her heat into my thigh that had somehow found its way between her legs.

_What. The. Fuck? You don't even know where your own limbs are. Jeez Em, get a fucking grip._

Bella seemed to be moving against me almost subconsciously. Her rhythm matched that of the music or maybe I was just trying to convince myself of that. I mean there was no way that my brother's girlfriend would even WANT to dry hump me, right? But she was nonetheless and I was doing it right the fuck back.

My hands settled on her back but I could feel the ends of her hair as they swayed back and forth tickling against my fingers. The nagging urge to slip my hands down and around those sweet little ass cheeks of hers was my fucking alarm clock. I needed to do something and I needed to do it yesterday.

"You ready to ride the bull?" Fuck, even I could hear the lust filled husky quality of my tone. I just hoped she didn't.

"Emmett?" Bella looked up to me, her eyes wide and dark. She tugged nervously at her bottom lip with her teeth and I imagined for one second what it would feel like to do the same.

"Yeah?" I stared openly at her moist lips, urging her to continue before I did something stupid.

"Nothing. Never mind." She said shaking her head. "Yeah, let's go see if I can hold on for 8 seconds." Bella laughed but it was more of a nervous chuckle.

I wrapped her hand in mine as I spoke. "I won't let anything happen. I promise."

"I know. I trust you."

"Bells, this is supposed to be fun. Why do you look so grim?"

She tugged on my hand urging me towards the bull as she spoke. "It's just…nothing. I'm hot is all."

It took a little convincing to get the operator to allow us to ride together, but one menacing scowl from me later and we were preparing to mount the metal beast. Bella's pulse was racing, but she was grinning ear to ear. I didn't need to be an empath to feel the excitement radiating off of her.

Bella paused for a second as we approached and tugged on the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side. Howls, whistles and cat calls erupted in the crowd, though Bella seemed oblivious.

When she turned to face me I nearly let out a whistle of my own, as it was a hiss escaped my lips at the sight before me. Her hand was outstretched towards me and the wicked glint in her eyes was something I've never seen before, especially not from Bella. But that was not what held the most of my attention.

The little white tank that she wore underneath her sweater was practically sheer with her perspiration. The tiny peaks of her nipples standing at full attention informed me that she was indeed without a bra.

_Fuck. Kill me now_.

I groaned audibly and discretely adjusted myself as I stepped forward and took her hand. She gripped my hand firmly as I boosted her up on the contraption with me following closely behind her.

I tried to keep a safe distance between her and the concrete rod that was hiding just inside my zipper but as soon as I gripped the strap in front of her she slid right back against it, causing me to swallow the growl that threatened to escape.

When the damned thing started moving I was sure I growled a few times. It was a fucking torture machine that sent Bella grinding against my dick with every movement. Chanting in beat with every movement of the machine I wondered how fucking long I would actually last in this new personal hell of mine.

_Shit. Bella. Brother's. Fuck. Girlfriend. Rosalie. Shit._

A sudden movement from Bella broke me out of my fucked up version of meditation. She was falling, fuck. I slipped one arm around her waist and ignored the sensation that her silky exposed flesh caused on my fingertips, but with one more forward dip of the devil beast I knew I was going to hell.

Bella slid forward and before I realized what was happening I was practically palming her girlie parts. I had to fight the urge to look down and make sure she wasn't on fire. She was so hot. So fucking hot, and moist? Fuck!

Her head fell back against my shoulder and she moaned. She fucking moaned. I think I may have came a little in my pants, despite myself. Emmett does not jizz in his pants. That was when I caught a whiff of something far more delicious than any blood I had every smelled before.

Bella's arousal wafting around my nose releasing the flood gates of venom allowing them to flow freely in my mouth. I had to gulp it down by the fucking gallons. But now that I had caught the scent of her I wondered how in the hell I had missed it before.

Her scent was palpable. No, her scent was its own fucking entity in the room and I was almost certain that it could be sensed by humans as well. A quick glance around the room informed me that I was imagining things. I could practically taste it which wasn't helping my current situation. I do NOT jizz in my fucking pants. Could no one else smell it?

Upon further assessment of our predicament I came to the conclusion that Bella was enjoying this a lot more than I was. She didn't seem to be stressed out at all. Matter of fact she was nearly vibrating with pleasure as she grinded against my hand. Fuck, I was so fucked.

It only took a fraction of a second for me to catalogue everything with perfect clarity. It may as well have been hours. I was in hell and it felt fucking heavenly.

Her tiny hands were gripping onto my thighs for dear life, but it may as well have been a caress. Bella was panting and she whimpered with every tiny movement, a sound that went straight to my cock, as if I wasn't hard enough to begin with. My own unnecessary breathing was labored and if I had a pulse, it would have been racing right along side Bella's.

Another second and I realized that with one gentle nudge, one tiny push and I could tear through the fabric of her thin leggings and slip my finger deep into her tight, hot, wet…

_Shit. Bella. Brother's. Fuck. Girlfriend. Rosalie. Shit_.

Not soon enough, yet before I was ready for it to end, the machine groaned and came to a stop.

I slipped off pulling Bella along with me. Her legs were shaking and she turned to face me gripping my forearms for support. Bella's tiny pink tongue darted out and moistened the fullness of her parted lips and uncontrollably I mimicked her actions. Her eyes locked with mine and as if by a force of gravity I felt my head dipping lower and lower until it was hovering just above hers. My lips ached to touch hers if only for the briefest of instances.

They were beautiful lips. Full and pink and slightly parted as if begging for me to lick and nibble at the moistened flesh. Her hardened nipples caressed my chest with every heaving breath she took. Bella blinked her eyes rapidly, breaking me from my lust induced trance and I pulled back slightly.

"Let's get out of here." Her voice was low and shaky and I know I wasn't imagining the desire that was thick on her tongue.

I wrapped her hand in mine and pulled her quickly behind me and towards the door. I grabbed our jackets and her sweater along the way, ignoring the complaints of innocent bystanders as we bumped against their bodies.

I needed air. Fuck, I just needed an out. I was desperate to put some distance between Bella's hot little body and mine before I lost all sense of humanity and ravaged her like the predator in me was aching to do.

The cold air hit me and I took several unnecessary deep breaths, trying to force all those thoughts from my head.

"Wait." Bella said as she tugged gently on my hand. I stopped realizing that was what she wanted and turned to face her.

Bella's hand inched upwards and grazed my cheek as she stepped forward. I closed my eyes and briefly enjoyed the warmth of her hand. Just one second more and I would step away. Fuck, why did she have to feel so good?

When I opened my eyes again, Bella's chocolate ones found mine and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I just… I want…Shit…Will you…Just." And then her mouth was on mine.

I think I fucking jizzed in my pants.

**A/N: Yeah, I totally just did that. So sorry. If you have read any of my other stories you know that I kind of have a thing for cliffies. They sing to me. Not to mention this chapter was getting a little long, so I had to stop. Please don't hate me too much.**

**Of course I love to hear your thoughts, so press the little green button and leave them for me to read. You guys made it to 26 reviews for the last chapter. SWEET. Reviews are like my chocolate and the more chocolate I get the more I am encouraged to write. Hugs to you all for your kind words hopefully I won't get too much fire tossed in my direction.**

**MUAWWW!!!**


	4. Guilty Pleasures

**A/N: So, I loved the responses that I got for the last chapter. Some of you guys' reviews cracked me up. I hope that this chapter does get a little better response. Last chapter was over 500 hits and only a few of you reviewed. Although, several of you favorite and alerted and I do love those as well I hope you will comment too. Thanks for it all.**

**I really, really, REALLY wanted to have this chapter up last night, but things happened. So very sorry. I did, however, make it a little longer and tossed in a bit of zesty fun for your patience. *grins*I know I said in chapter 2 that this would be about 5 chapters but now its looking more along the lines of 7. We will see. I just do what the voiced in my head tell me to. **

**My beta ****krismom**** is wonderful and she takes real good care of me, even when my email is being a biatch. She deserves some love too. If you find any mistakes, they are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just like to make them do naughty things.**

**EmPOV**

I froze. At the moment her lips touched mine everything became overwhelming. Her scent, her taste, her warmth, the softness of her pressed against me, it was all so much. Too much. Yet, not enough.

Almost an entire three seconds had passed and I hadn't flinched. I was quite literally stunned into paralysis. A granite statue. Bella may as well have been kissing a wall.

Suddenly, like the flow of blood down my throat, I melted into her embrace. Her pulse pounded against me as if it were my own. My tongue probed its way into her mouth, desperate to taste more. More, more, more. A growl rumbled deep in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. Bella moaned into my mouth and wove her fingers through my hair, tightening her hold on me. Her tongue gently caressed mine leaving a burning trail in its wake.

Though the flames of desire for her blood were searing my throat, I couldn't bring myself to bite her. I wanted her too badly to drain her. My lust for her body consumed me and overpowered my basic instinct to quell the thirst.

Bella wrapped her leg around mine as I pulled her closer still. My hand ran down her scorching flesh and hooked itself around her delicious, soft ass. Bella gasped into my mouth as I massaged her flesh, breaking the kiss long enough for me to kiss my way down the length of her jaw. Her breath escaped in shallow whimpers as I licked and sucked at the delectable soft skin beneath her ear.

I licked and sucked my way back to her mouth, pulling her bottom lip into my mouth and sucking on the full flesh until I felt it swelling within my mouth from the extra blood flow. Her tongue twirled around mine as if beckoning me to it and I quickly obliged, not stopping until I had explored every crevice of her mouth.

My hand beneath her seeking lower until it came into contact with her center. I massaged it gently over her leggings and as if it weren't potent enough already, the scent of her arousal spiked again. I growled into her mouth, drowning her whimpers of pleasure as I gave her the friction she was craving.

A cough broke us from our embrace and Bella stumbled backwards into the jeep with a thud.

"You two need to get on out of here." The bouncer stated and I turned to nod at him, grinning slightly as I watched him flinch back from my gaze.

Turning back to Bella as the bouncer turned around we spoke at the same time.

"Oh, god." Bella said.

"I'm Sorry." I said not meeting her eyes.

"What for?" She asked as she stepped forward. "I'm not."

I looked up to her then, not sure what to expect from her expression. I was pretty sure I had overstepped the boundary or hurt her in some way. I was practically devouring her in the parking lot. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen from the kiss. But the smirk on her face and the glint in her eye led me to believe that she wanted more. Hell, I did too. I could still taste her on my lips.

She looked so innocent yet so seductive and I fought the urge to toss her over my shoulder and run back to the house so that I could mark and claim her as mine, but she wasn't. And this was wrong, wasn't it? I never fully understood the quote until that moment. How could something so wrong feel so damn right?

Bella's palm landed on my chest as she closed the distance between us. Her pulse was still racing and her sweet breath was coming out heavily. Fuck, I still hadn't had enough. My dick was threatening to bust through the seams of my pants at any second.

She moistened her lips as she spoke. "I've never been kissed like that Emmett. That was just…wow!" She looked to her feet and then back up to me. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just…god, I want to do it again. So bad. But it's so wrong."

Her eyes were pleading, but I couldn't decide if she was asking me to stop her or asking me for more. I blinked unnecessarily; breaking the trance she held me in and took her hand. This was not something that needed to be done on a whim and certainly not in a parking lot. I made a silent promise to myself that I would no longer allow my lust and new found passion for Bella to rule my actions.

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's go home." She nodded and led the way.

After she was seated, I began to strap her in, I couldn't ignore the way her body was responding to me but I tried not to focus on it. I tried in vain not to focus on the quickening of her pulse or the tiny mews that would escape as I brushed my fingers against her body, her ragged breath that fanned around me trapping me in its bubble. Fuck, it wasn't working. I finished the straps and got in the car at vampire speed, only glancing for an instant to make sure there were no onlookers.

The drive was silent and I was mostly grateful for it, but I was afraid of what Bella was thinking. I kept watch on her out of the corner of my eye and noticed the change in her posture almost immediately. Her shoulders had slumped over and she held her arms tightly across her chest. Bella's face was a blank stare as she watched the trees pass by at nearly a hundred miles per hour.

Normally she would have said something about my speeding and her silence frightened me. I wondered if I had done something wrong. I certainly didn't want to hurt her feelings no matter how freaked out I was. Can a vampire have a panic attack? Cause I certainly felt as if I were on the verge of one.

God, I wanted to touch her, to hold her against me, to run my fingers through her hair. I wanted to wipe that look from her face and replace it with a smile. I hated that look and I hated that I felt like it was my fault.

"Bella, what's wrong?" The words seemed to escape without my consent and my hand found its way to rest atop hers just as uncontrollably. She flinched slightly and I felt by unbeating heart breaking. I had hurt her. She was afraid of me.

She stayed silent but I heard the tear as it fell down her cheek and landed on my forearm, burning me like acid and ripping me apart with the tiny drop. I prided myself in being strong and powerful and invincible, but one human tear, one Bella tear, and I was crumbling. That one tear may as well have been an avalanche, crushing my indestructible body and ripping my heart into tiny pieces.

Thankfully, within seconds we were pulling up to the house. I wasted no time as I made my way to Bella's side and pulled her free of the harness. I scooped her into my arms and carried her into the house before she could even form an objective thought.

"Talk to me, Bella." I urged as I sat down on the couch and curled her into my arms protectively. I had made her cry and I would give anything to keep her from crying ever again. "Please." I begged my voice merely a whisper.

She sniffed as I brushed the hair from her face but remained silent. The only positive reaction I had gotten out of her was when she curled her face into the crook of my neck and fisted her hands into my shirt as if to hold me to her. I wasn't going anywhere. Ever. The silence was killing me. I wanted to scream, to pout, and to whine like a child. Why wouldn't she talk?

Bella sparked a glimmer of hope within me as she drew in a deep breath, as if preparing herself to speak. I held my own and waited, unmoving, with the only exception being my hands in her hair. Her mouth popping open and closed with audible clicks at regular intervals and driving me insane as she seemingly gathered her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Emmett." Her voice was just above a whisper but it echoed in my ears. "I didn't mean to assault you. I've just never…I mean it was just…god, I don't know what came over me. I hope it wasn't too painful for you."

"Painful?" I scoffed without thought. But fuck, that was far from painful. It was borderline sinfully addictive and delicious. Just thinking about it made me hard again. The fact that her warm body was cradled against mine only intensified the feelings. "Are you crazy? I kissed you back, Bella. I thought I hurt you."

"You did." She whispered and I froze, only to sniff for blood or other evidence of trauma. "Calm down, not physically. I was sure you didn't want me. But that kiss…I've never felt…Gah! It was amazing." I laughed nervously as she continued. "I'm sorry I forced myself on you. I've never acted that way before. I guess I'm just a little…frustrated. I didn't mean to make you do something you didn't want to."

"Oh, I wanted to." I blurted out. I really did need to work on my filter. But hell, she was being honest, so I could too. "I was having a hard time keeping my hands to myself tonight, Bella. If it hadn't been for our…interruption…" I paused and tilted her chin up so that her eyes locked with mine. "Well, let's just say we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

She blushed that beautiful shade of crimson and looked down at her hands that were still fisted in my shirt. "You wouldn't have stopped?"

I chuckled in my brilliant response. "Nuh-uh."

Her fingers loosened their hold but remained splayed across my chest seeming to twitch in a caress over the top of my shirt. "Ed…I mean he's always stopped…I mean…I've never…We've never…Ugh, you know what I mean." She sighed, embarrassed.

_Fool._

I could only imagine how brilliant she would be at the pinnacle of her pleasure. And I could only imagine how sweet it would be to bring her to that peak and feel her as she…

_Fuck!_

"It's ok, Bella. There is no reason to be embarrassed about your innocence, though I don't know how Edward could resist. You are beautiful. I may be stronger than Edward physically, but his control exceeds mine by far."

"So, what would you do if I kissed you again?" She asked her eyes still trained on the fingers trembling along my chest.

"I don't know that I'd be able to stop, which is probably why you shouldn't. Not to mention why I should probably let you up, having my hands on you in any way is breaking my resolve." I admitted.

"But what if I don't want you to stop?" Her pulse raced and the scent of her arousal thickened the air, making it difficult to breathe, much less speak in complete sentences. "What if I want you to kiss me? Would you…" She paused and lifted her gaze to meet mine. "Kiss me?"

I didn't know if it was a request or a demand and apparently, my body decided on the latter as my head dipped to hers. I rested my forehead against hers and inhaled her scent deeply, enjoying the quickening of her pulse in the instant before my lips brushed hers.

Bella moaned against my lips and wasted no time turning her body towards mine and trailing her tongue across my now parting lips. Our tongues danced gently at first, fire against ice, but as the kiss deepened so did the urgency.

One of her hands slipped under the hem of my shirt while the other tangled in my hair pulling the warmth of her body closer causing me to hiss aloud. The warmth from her body engulfed me in its flames.

Running my fingers along the hem of her shirt and slipping my thumbs beneath the thin material, I traced the curves of her back and sides. Bella's skin was so smooth and warm and with every breath she took it seemed to be begging me to caress more of it.

The blood coursing through her veins with every beat of her heart throbbed beneath my fingers pushing them higher and higher up until I was lifting the flimsy shirt over her head. Bella's breath caught in her throat as I broke the kiss and tossed her shirt to the side. Her arms twitched with the urge to cover herself but I quickly intervened.

"You're beautiful." I whispered as I pressed my palm flat against her heart.

Her pert nipples looked achingly hard as I moved to cup her breasts. Though she wasn't large, her breast filled my palms and felt firm, yet soft, and smooth as silk. I massaged them gently, pinching the pebbled buds between my fingers until Bella arched her back and released a tiny whimper.

I thought for a moment of the many ways this was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I didn't have the desire to stop. My mouth, dripping with venom, yearned to taste every inch of her flesh and though the appeal of her blood seemed to increase with her arousal, I didn't have the desire to feed. My only desire was to please her.

I felt her shaking hands gripping and tugging at the edge of my shirt, seeming to seek my permission. Or maybe they were in need of help, either way, I quickly answered by ripping it from my body and tossing the scraps to the side.

Bella stopped breathing for a moment and I chuckled at her apparent shock before lowering my mouth to hers.

We wasted no time in exploring the others mouths, for this kiss was far from gentle and a lot more urgent. Fuck! I could kiss her forever. Her mouth was so sweet and hot and she tasted so damn good. But I wanted to taste more of her. No, all of her.

I kissed my way across her jaw and down her neck. I growled loudly, scaring Bella for an instant, as I felt her searing palms against my back. Her breath that was coming out in whimpered moans led my lips on the journey across her breasts.

Bella's head fell back against the arm of the couch as I flicked my tongue over the peaks of her breasts. I moved to hover over her and though, I couldn't fathom it possible, her nipples hardened even more when I sucked them gently into my mouth. Her back arched into me and her moans echoed through the room.

The sounds Bella made seemed to vibrate through my body and go straight to my increasingly hard cock that was pressing firmly against the zipper of my pants. I lifted up slightly desperate to adjust myself before I ripped through the seams of my pants. It was beyond uncomfortable.

Bella gasped and pressed her hips against mine causing a growl to erupt from my throat at the friction. "Fuck, Bella."

"Please. Don't stop." She breathed.

I chuckled at her urgency but ran my fingers down the center of her stomach and dipped them into the top of her pants. She lifted her hips encouraging me to remove them so I obliged. Slipping them down gently and enjoying the goose flesh that would form in the wake of my fingers trailing down her heated skin.

I lowered my mouth to her stomach and traced circles around her naval with my tongue as my hands roamed their way up the length of her thighs. I gripped her hips stilling her as she squirmed beneath me.

I perched on my knees as I allowed myself a moment to appreciate the beauty of her naked body reacting to the gentle touches of my roaming hands and relishing in the way her body reacted to them so perfectly.

While one hand massaged her breasts, paying equal attention to them both, the other traced her curves ending at the apex of her thighs. I pressed the palm of my hand against her soft curls and groaned at the sight of her pressing her hips against it.

"Oh, god please." Bella begged breathlessly. Her fingers trembled down the planes of my stomach and began fumbling with my zipper.

"Please what, Bella? What do you want?" I asked as I gripped her hands, stopping her progression.

"Everything." She answered, her body flushing with embarrassment and her desire.

I released her hand and ran a finger along her glistening folds. Fuck, she was so wet. My cock ached and throbbed, begging to be buried inside her.

I continued caressing and teasing her entrance enjoying the sounds she made and her body pressing against me, begging for the release it desired.

I was so wrapped up in worshipping her body I didn't notice she had unbuttoned my pants until I felt her tiny hot palm wrap delicately around my stiffness.

"Oh, fuck!" I hissed as my hips pressed into her palm of their own accord.

"Please, Emmett."Bella moaned lifting her hips and pressing them against my fingers.

Moving my finger as slow and gentle as possible I pushed my way through her folds and into the wetness that was all for me. Mine. My thoughts were possessive as I felt her walls tightening around me and the moans falling from her lips ringing in my ears, meant only for me.

Bella's hand that was gripping my cock just underneath my pants matched the rhythm of my finger pumping in and out of her.

"Oh…fuu…Emmett." She moaned as I felt her release nearing and the movements of her hand becoming erratic.

God, felt so good. Hot, wet and tight and that was just on my finger. I could only imagine how she would feel if it were some other part of my anatomy. But as badly as I ached to sheath myself in her completely, I couldn't shake the nagging part of my head that told me I would be taking advantage of her in her less inhibited state. Fuck, I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything in my entire existence.

I lowered my mouth to hers attempting to swallow her tongue as I felt the pressure of my own release building at an exponential rate. Bella's moans were muffled into my mouth as I felt her walls clenching tighter around my finger and I quickly thrust in the second and pressed my thumb against her clit pushing her over the edge to oblivion.

I quickly followed releasing my cold seed along the length of her arm and into her palm, tossing my head back with a guttural sound that echoed through the house and rattled the windows.

My name fell from her lips like a gentle whisper as a rode her through the waves of our mutual pleasures.

"Emmett, that was…" Her voice faded as her pulse and her breathing evened out.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I finished for her as I lifted her up and curled her into my side.

She chuckled lightly into my chest and mumbled something along the lines of '_exactly._' Even with my vampire hearing I couldn't be certain. I could tell by the whimpers and sighs escaping her that she was exhausted and probably felt like a bowl full of jelly just as I did.

"I'm going to take you to bed." I whispered against the top of her head as I lifted her into my arms.

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled. Bella's eyes were closed and her body was limp and pliant in my embrace.

I grabbed her clothes and ran up to my room at my natural speed. I laid her gently on the center of the bed and moved the covers over her before taking the position next to her. Bella curled into me and mumbled a few more times against my chest, nothing coherent, as her heart rate lowered. I knew she would be asleep in no time.

"Sleep angel." I whispered into her hair and kissed her temple as I smoothed the hair down her back.

And though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help but to notice how perfect and right she felt in my embrace.

Focusing on her breathing, her scent, the blood whooshing through her veins, the tiny murmurs that fell from her lips, I felt closer to sleep and relaxation than I had in all my years of immortality.

"Bella." Her name, a contented sigh falling from my lips as I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

**A/N: Is it hot in here, or is it just me? Whew…that was fun. I hope you enjoyed it. We will just have to see what happens tomorrow and how Bella will react to waking up naked in Emmett's arms.**

**Will she remember? Will she want more? What happened with Alice, didn't she see? Hmmm…All things to ponder until I update again.**

**Hugs and smooches to you all. I gave you zest, can you quell my thirst for chocolate? We shall see when you press that little green button!!!**

**MUAWWWW!!!**


	5. You Spin My Head Right Round

**A/N: So, Bella just wouldn't leave me alone and she demanded that I let her tell this part of the story from her perspective. I know, I know, I said it would be told from Emmett's POV, but like I said…she wouldn't leave me alone. Bella's appearance should just be for this chapter, but we'll see if she leaves me alone.**

**Thanks a million times over for the great comments, alerts, favorites…You guys rock my socks off. Hugs and kisses to you all.**

**Krismom ****is my beta and she absolutely kicks booty. If it weren't for her…well, my words would be flawed even more. Any remaining mistakes are all my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, not in the least.**

**BPOV**

When I awoke, my head was pounding. No, it was throbbing. It felt as if there were thousands of tiny drummers bouncing around and playing like a marching band. I could have died. My only saving grace was the feel of something cold and hard pressed firmly against the side of my face. Or maybe I was pressed firmly against it. My equilibrium seemed to be a bit off too. I couldn't tell up from down, left from right, it was all the same.

The foul taste in my mouth distracted me, if only for a moment, from the pulsing ache in my head. My entire body felt stiff and cold. Cold? Hard? But that could only mean one thing and Edward wasn't due back until tomorrow.

I moved slowly from one side to the other groaning a bit at the nearly impossible movement. The blankets shifting around me and I came into contact with skin. Warm, it was mine. Mine? What was I wearing?

My eyes opened one at a time as if they were weighted down and refused to budge. The room was a blur around me as I trained them to focus on something, anything. Nipple. Nipple? My nipple. Shit, was I naked? Why was I naked? I jumped gripping the blankets and fumbling to cover myself if only slightly.

There was something holding the blanket in place so that I couldn't pull it free. That's when it dawned on me. Cold and hard? Vampire! My head spun around so fast I probably looked as if I were possessed, making myself dizzy in the process.

_Emmett._

Shit. Shit. Shit. What happened? Why is Emmett in the bed with me, naked? And why did he not move? He wasn't sleeping. Vampires don't sleep. Yet, I would have sworn that he was doing just that.

"Emmett." My voice came out like a shriek and it made my head throb even more. "Emmett." I said again in a whisper as I held my temples.

His golden eyes opened slowly, as if awakening after a good night's sleep, only to meet my wild eyes. I had no idea what my face looked like but I was pretty sure it was a comical sight to see.

"What are you doing? Why are we naked? What's wrong with my head?" The pounding persisted and I buried my face in my palms willing it to stop.

The silence was deafening. Only the imaginary thumping and beating of drums that reverberated in my skull filled my ears. Why couldn't I remember? What was the last thing I remember?

I didn't even get to finish my thought before the memories of the previous evenings events flashed through my mind like an old-time picture show. Dancing, drinking, bull-riding, Emmett, grinding, kissing, sweating, Emmett, kissing. Oh god! I remembered everything. Though it was fuzzy as if looking through foggy glass, I remembered it all.

Emmett's hands on me, all over me, in me, scorching me even though that was impossible, pleasing me. I couldn't believe I had done that. My hands roaming his body, his beautiful body, his arms, his chest, stomach. Oh, god his privates. It was all so wrong but it had felt so right. And though I even vaguely remember thinking it was wrong at the time, I also know I wanted more. Want more.

What was wrong with me? Is one Cullen not enough? I had to have two? So, am I to just make my way through the ranks now? Become a groupie? Shit, this was too weird. And why isn't Emmett speaking?

I have no clue how long I sat there in utter silence while I was shifting through last nights tryst before I glanced back to Emmett, who possibly thought I had been taken over by a demon, for the plethora of emotions displayed on my face. Lord knows I almost felt like it.

His gaze was locked on mine and he looked so…scared? Emmett still hadn't moved. He was frozen in place and I noticed he wasn't breathing. Can vampires go into shock? Because I was pretty sure that's what was wrong with Emmett.

I extended a shaky arm towards him and placed it gently on his chest. Still nothing, from him at least. I however was having all sorts of reactions. My breathing accelerated and my pulse soared. Feeling Emmett's skin beneath mine heated me from the very core of my being.

He was so firm and I was pretty sure that even as a human he would have been completely chiseled. Michelangelo himself could not have carved such perfection. I found my fingers exploring without any consent of my own, but I couldn't find the will to stop either.

They inched along tracing every hill and valley of his magnificent form, as if trying to memorize each and every indentation. He really was beautiful by definition.

I met his eyes again, which proved to be a mistake. I licked my lips hungrily and pulled my lips between my teeth as I practically devoured him with my eyes. I felt like a predator and Emmett was my prey. He was so still, so easily he could be taken. And then I could taste every inch of him as well.

God, what was wrong with me? Seconds ago I was freaking out about what happened last night and now I'm what…ready for seconds…thirds? My head was spinning I was so confused. But I wanted him. I wanted him like nothing I had ever felt before. It was as if there was something inside of me that connected me to him and it was useless to resist. But I didn't want to.

My eyes stayed trained on his as I scooted closer to him on the bed and as my second hand joined forces with the first in exploring Emmett's chest, the heat rising within me seemed to explode throughout the rest of my body.

The tingling warmth, that seemed to originate down south, coiled and pulsed through my limbs and urged me forward. With his eyes trained on mine, I watched as Emmett's pupils dilated slowly until they had consumed the entire iris, replacing the golden hue with the fathomless black. He looked as hungry for me as I felt for him.

I almost couldn't believe my actions as I lowered my lips to his. But the draw to them was powerful and I couldn't refrain. The desire for my body to be connected to his was overwhelming and all consuming.

"Please tell me to stop." I begged in a whisper against his frozen lips, because I couldn't.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as I felt him thaw beneath me. His hands gripped my hips firmly, yet not firm enough, if that were possible. Emmett moved his lips with mine, gently at first and then more urgently as I licked at them hungrily. His lips were so sweet against mine and I wanted to see if his tongue tasted the same.

The alcohol I consumed last night apparently dulled my senses because when his mouth opened up to me I was lost. I tasted every crevice of his cool mouth as he did the same to mine. Neither one of us battling for dominance but caressing, dancing, tasting, exploring, together perfectly. It was as if my lips were meant for his and his for mine.

With blinding speed, Emmett flipped us over as he hovered over the top of me. His manhood slapping against the bare skin of my stomach reminded me of the fact that we were both indeed nude. Though, even after realizing the fact, I couldn't find it anywhere in my rational mind to be embarrassed or self-conscious. I only wanted more.

Emmett's mouth connected with mine with a frenzied pace, and though my rational mind told me he was a vampire, it didn't feel as if he were holding anything back. His cold hands mapping my body felt as if they were everywhere at once. From my neck to my breasts, pinching and twisting my achingly hard nipples, down to my stomach and gripping my hips as he ground his stiffness against my center.

I arched my back, pressing my body firmly against him as he continued his chilling quest of my flesh. And though I knew his stone hands were supposed to feel cold against my skin, I felt ablaze. Every inch of me was on fire for him. The heat coursing from my center and spreading throughout my limbs scorched me and I squirmed beneath him.

If I had been able to focus on one thought for even one instant, my head would have likely exploded. Rationally, I knew that this was wrong. That my hands gripping his bare backside and pressing him firmly against me was wrong, but I couldn't remember why. I knew that we should stop, but I didn't know how.

Soon, Emmett's mouth took the place of his hands and was kissing, licking, sucking, and nibbling, his way down to my center. By the time his cool tongue pressed flat against my swollen bundle of nerves, I was a quivering, moaning puddle of Bella, spread out for him to feast upon.

I whimpered and moaned like a wild banshee as Emmett's cool tongue began lapping at my juices that were probably embarrassingly flowing freely from my center. His cool breath wafting across my trembling heat was a surprisingly pleasant contrast that sent me bucking erratically against his mouth.

While Emmett's tongue was busy tracing the most delicious pattern between my folds and sensitive nub, I fisted my hands in his short dark curls as if guiding him. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but I knew it felt even more heavenly when he pressed harder.

When his speed increased I whimpered his name like a halleluiah of praises to the choirs of angel above. His tongue pressed flat against my clitoris as he slipped in one long heavenly finger. I moaned loudly as his finger curled inside and in and out of my now aching walls.

Emmett's low growl rumbling in his chest sounded more like a purr and it seemed to vibrate through me starting at my clit. I felt the tightening low and deep and was sure that I would explode into a thousand pieces at any moment.

My moans and whimpers filled the room as I moved and squirmed beneath him. I vaguely registered a loud noise that seemed to come from downstairs as Emmett's finger found a new spot that sent me soaring on a wave of ecstasy unlike anything I had ever felt before. I was sure I was floating somewhere above the bed as my walls clenched and pulsed around his digit that was still moving within me.

"Oh, Fuuuuuuuuckkk." I screamed in beautiful sublime just as the bedroom door splintered against the wall.

My eyes opened in shock as the tremors of my orgasm still rocked through my body. My eyes were met with, what were once golden, but were now spotted with twinges of crimson, signaling the traces of human blood.

_Edward._

His eyes blazing into mine as I did nothing to hide what had just occurred. They pierced into me, stabbing me, prodding me as his gaze became predatory. Guilt washed over me but was quickly replaced with all consuming fear.

Edward was seething. The anger rolled off of him in waves. With every breath, it seemed to pulse and vibrate around him. I closed my eyes, defeated, which I now know was a mistake.

Before I could even register what was happening, I was flying across the room. I crashed into the mirror atop the dresser and tumbled down to the floor. The air whooshed out of my lungs as my vision clouded and my body stilled.

My hand reached to the back of my head that was now throbbing and found a shard of glass protruding from my scalp. The warm goo coated my hand as I pulled it forward as if to check the severity. I knew it was bad; I didn't need to see the palm of my hand covered in red to tell me that.

A loud thump in front of me brought me away from the nausea and dizziness that was swirling at the sight of my own blood. Emmett's body was crouched in front of me, as if to protect me. My eyes scanned the room for Edward, who was standing across the room, his eyes hungry. Edward's stance informed me that he was prepared to attack.

My breath caught in my throat and my vision went white. A thunderous boom echoing in the tiny space was the last noise I remember before that darkness washed over me.

**A/N: Admittedly, this is not where I planned on this story going when I started it, but as I started wrapping this chapter up that is where it went. So, needless to say, I think this will be longer than 7 chapters. I hope you're not disappointed. **

**Also, I'm pretty sure Bella will me back with her POV again. That is if she's ok. Muahahaha.**

**Press the little green button and leave me your thoughts. The seriously help and encourage.**

**MUAWWWW!!!**


	6. Is No One Else Confused as Shit?

**A/N: The response to the last chapter was amazing. I was in awe, truly. Thanks for all of your great comments. Believe me; I was as surprised as all of you about where it went. Honestly, I had planned for this story to be nothing more than lemony goodness, but apparently I am incapable. **

**Thanks for all of your alerts, favorites and comments. I love them all.**

**My beta is ****krismom****, she is amazing. Any remaining mistakes are all my own. If you're not reading her fic, **_**The Velveteen Mother, **_**you should be ashamed of yourself. It is absolutely wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; we just play dress up from time to time.**

**EmPOV**

I almost couldn't believe what was happening. I had an angel beneath me, writhing, and moaning in ecstasy. The pull to her, to please her, to protect her, to claim her, was irresistible. Something more, something I had never felt before and had no knowledge of it to even recognize it. Even if I could find the will to fight it, I don't think I would have.

Hearing her chanting out my name like a prayed as she approached the pinnacle of her pleasure was, as cliché as it may sound, music to my ears. My chest tightened at the sound and my ears rang with the echo of her voice.

I didn't even hear him approach.

Bella was snatched from beneath me and sent flying across the room. I flew across the room faster than I had ever moved before and took a protective stance in front of Bella's limp body on the floor. I ignored the flames the scent of her spilled blood ignited in my throat. It was surprisingly easy considering the look on Edward's face and the red tint to his irises.

I snarled and hissed at him as he took a step forwards. The expression on his face gave away his state of mind. Feed, devour, consume. Fuck, what had I done? He was my brother and Bella wasn't mine, as much as I still felt the urge to claim her as such.

Edward growled and bared his teeth, which were dripping with venom. He looked so enraged I don't think he could hear my thoughts.

"Dude, what did you do?" I spoke aloud, though my teeth were clenched.

"Me?" He growled and then he sprang.

I crashed into him with a bang, holding him away enough so that his teeth missed my neck by inches, if not less. In his rage Edward was unfocused and sloppy. I easily pinned him, only needing to use brute force. Had the situation been different, I may have celebrated the fact. Edward was always so controlled, so calculating, plus he could read the moves right out of your mind which made it difficult to gain the upper hand.

Edward growled, hissed and squirmed beneath me. I looked to the door for a moment, wondering how long it would take for the others to get here. Edward was always faster than the rest of us, but only just. It had been over five minutes since he first arrived.

I glanced again at Bella, who had passed out, and felt my chest clench in pain. The blood was oozing from her scalp and the wound needed attention. Fuck, I wasn't a doctor. Where was Carlisle?

"Look." I growled at Edward. "I understand we have some shit between us, but right now, Bella needs help. Can I let you go?"

"Fuck you!" He hissed and struggled to free himself unsuccessfully. "She is mine."

"You don't think I fucking know that? But, dude, are you going to eat her or what? Because I won't risk her safety while you're enraged like you are. You are far from being in control."

"Her safety is of no concern of yours." Edward spat. "Besides, don't you think you ate her enough for today?" His tone was mocking and I hated him at that moment.

Yes, what had happened was wrong. I knew that, morally and logically. But would I really have changed anything if I could? I wasn't certain that I would, or even could. Something inside pulled me to her. I was drawn to Bella in a way that I had not noticed before. And I really didn't even know what the catalyst was that caused the connection to spark. To come to life.

Edward snarled and snapped his teeth at me, desperately trying to find purchase. He was blind in his fury and nothing mattered to him at that moment but getting through me. I needed to do something and fast. I didn't know how much time Bella had, nor did I know how long it would take for Carlisle and the others to get home. It had to be severe.

"Edward." I growled. "If you can not control yourself, I will rip the head from your shoulders. You will heal. Bella will not." I paused for a moment, letting the sincerity of my threat sink in before speaking again. "Decide."

Edward's eyes soften a fraction of a second before his body follows. With a deep sigh and a shudder that seems to begin from deep within him he spoke. His voice was low and defeated. "Take care of her."

I released him and immediately turned to Bella, whose head was still dripping with blood from the gash on her scalp. I didn't even catch the double meaning in Edward's words until I felt the breeze of him fleeing the room and then the house. I wondered for a moment if and when he will be back, for I am sure he would not give up so easily on her.

He hardly fought, that's not love.

I smoothed the blood soaked hair from Bella's face and cradled her in my arms. I wrapped a blanket from the bed over her naked body as gently as I could. After shifting her over slightly to get a better look at her wound, I noticed the shard of glass protruding and removed it with haste.

A warm gush of blood flowed freely out of the wound and began to pool in the palm of my hand. I swallowed the venom reflexively as it pooled in my own mouth at the delicious odor that had taken over the tiny room.

As the beast within me grew hungry, I had the fleeting thought of licking the divine fluids from my fingers, but it was quickly replaced by a wretched feeling deep in my gut. If I could have I think I may have vomited. That is certainly what it felt like. One of the more painful memories I have from being human still remained.

Alice was the first through the door and from her painful expression I could tell that if she could cry, she would have been bawling. Jasper followed in an instant behind her with Carlisle and Esme filling in quickly behind him. All of their faces showed their disappointment and their anguish and I was the cause of this.

It took me longer than it should have to realize that Rosalie was not with them. My Rosalie, my reason for existence. If not for her my life would have ceased long ago. But I didn't have time to think about why she wasn't there or even where she was. Or even why I wasn't as concerned as I should have been. Bella needed help. Bella was all I could focus on.

"Carlisle." My voice hardly above a whisper and I think even a human could have heard my uncertainty. "Bella." I said simply, as I looked down to her limp body that looked lifeless cradled in my arms.

If it weren't for the steady beating of her heart and her shallow breathing, I may have thought she was dead already. The knot in my stomach twisted and pulled at the mere thought of Bella no longer existing.

A growl rumbled low and deep in my chest as Carlisle tried to free Bella from my arms. My protective instinct had taken over and it took me a moment to realize he was not a threat. I released her to his hold and watched as he worked meticulously and unwavering over her scalp.

Carlisle was able to stop the bleeding with some foul smelling gooey substance and stitched her up quickly and thoroughly. Esme and Alice had both fled the room after a few minutes. I knew their bloodlust was under control, but with all the blood Bella had shed it was being tested, as was mine.

I had always considered my control mediocre, but this situation made me believe otherwise. Though the flames licked and scorched down my throat brutally, I was still able to breathe. I found that it was a lot simpler to focus around the thirst than it had ever been. I wasn't sure if that was because it was Bella or something else. Something in me told me it was the former.

I could never do anything that would bring her harm. Ever.

"What about the blood, Carlisle?" I said motioning to the river of red on the floor. It looked like so much. Too much to lose at one time.

"She lost quite a bit, but not enough to warrant a transfusion. I will need to hook her up to an IV and get some fluids into her." He spoke quietly and gripped my arm as he continued. "Bella will be fine, son."

I nodded and exhaled deeply. I hovered over Carlisle as he laid Bella gently in the bed and stroked her hair when he left the room to retrieve more supplies.

Carlisle returned and after inserting the IV and cleaning up the spilled blood, he gestured for me to follow him from the room. I didn't want to leave Bella but I knew that I had things to explain as they were sure to have many questions. I just wasn't sure that I could even answer them all. I had no idea how to explain what had happened between Bella and me.

"I will not leave Bella." I spoke low but with force. "We can talk here. I know you all have questions." Though I was looking at Carlisle, I knew the rest of the family could hear me. This was they knew I was inviting them as well.

"What happened, son?" Carlisle spoke as Esme entered the room.

"Things." I answered vaguely. Jasper and Alice filed in as I continued. "I couldn't resist. The pull was… inescapable." I lowered my head. A part of me was ashamed but I had the feeling that it was only because I felt I was supposed to be ashamed, not because I really was.

"Rosalie?" Alice stated. "Edward?" She sobbed but continued. "Bella is not yours." Her words were few but powerful.

"I know." Those two words seemed to rip a hole in my chest as they fell from my lips.

"Do you love her?" Esme asked.

"Yes, of course. She is my family. I love her as I love all of you." I looked to each of them. I knew that was not what Esme was asking and continued. "I can't say that I am in love with her, because I don't know, but there is something. Something I don't understand, much less know how to explain."

"Do you know what you have done to the family?" Alice squeaked and sobbed into Jasper's chest. "There are so many decisions that have to be made now. I can't even see how this will end. There are thousands of different outcomes and only a handful of them that are good."

"You are family. We take care of our family." Carlisle spoke and Esme nodded in agreement. Everyone's eyes were on me. "But this conversation is far from over. Right now we must find your brother."

"What about Rosalie?" I asked, finally.

"She will remain in Alaska for a little while with the Denali's. You should contact her." Jasper informed. I could tell by the tone of his voice that the emotional climate was getting to him.

"Did Edward kill?" I spoke again.

"Yes." Carlisle answered. "A hiker in Northern Canada. It has been taken care of. I am not even sure that he was aware that he did it. He took off in a blind fury after seeing Alice's vision."

"I would ask what you saw." I started as I looked to Alice. "But I'm pretty sure I already know."

"And I'm pretty sure that I don't have to ask what the hell you were thinking." Alice said as she stepped forward.

"Alice!" Esme chided.

"No, Esme. This is serious. He needs to understand." Alice turned back to me as she continued. "You have changed things. Drastically. I don't understand and I can't pretend to."

"Alice." Carlisle started but Alice cut him off as well.

"No, I won't have any of you trying to defend him. Emmett, how could you?" She sobbed.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not." I responded in a low voice. "It was not in my control. Sorry that I can't explain why."

"We must find Edward." Carlisle interrupted. "We can discuss this later. Esme should stay with Bella, while the rest of us."

"No!" I shouted. "I won't leave her. I can't."

Bella shifted on the bed just then and I turned to face her.

"Emmett." Bella whispered, though she was still sleeping her body was becoming restless. I continued to stroke her hair but she continued to convulse. "Emmett, please."

The rest of the family watched as she stirred in her nightmare, whereas I wanted to wake her. I looked to Jasper who sent out calming waves and Bella stilled for the moment.

"Fine, Emmett. You stay with Bella and the rest of us will find Edward and bring him home. You should be prepared to speak with him as soon as we arrive." Carlisle spoke.

"No!" Bella screeched and we all turned to face her again. "Don't go." She breathed. "Persephone, don't go." She pleaded.

"Who is Persephone?" I asked looking at Alice and Carlisle.

"I don't know." Alice said as she searched her visions.

"Carlisle?" I questioned.

Carlisle's face was blank and had lost all traces of color. He looked pale even for a Vampire. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was scared.

"Noooo!" Bella's cry shook me from my musings and I hovered gently over her, trying to smooth the creases from her forehead. "Mother." She whispered as she stilled. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before opening and meeting mine. "Hi." She smiled softly and raised her hand to brush her fingers along my jaw. I closed my eyes at the heavenly sensation.

"Bella?" Alice stepped forward. "What are you doing?"

Bella opened her mouth to speak again but nothing came out. Instead her eyes lolled to the back of her head and her body fell slack again. Her breathing evened and a few soft snores escaped her throat.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I looked to Carlisle. "Who the hell is Persephone? And why do you look as if you've just seen a ghost?"

I ignored Esme as she shook her head at my choice of language. But this was fucking weird and I didn't understand it one bit.

"I can't be certain." Carlisle started. "But I know it's not good."

"Usually, I don't have a problem with your cryptic shit, Carlisle. But what the hell does this have to do with Bella. And why the FUCK, do you look so scared?"

"Emmett, calm down." Esme put a hand on my shoulder and looked to Carlisle. "What is it?"

"I need to make some calls." Carlisle said simply as he fled the room leaving the rest of us staring blankly at each other. "Find your brother." He said from somewhere inside the house.

Alice and Jasper fled the room, no questions asked. What the fuck? Esme patted my shoulder and made her exit as well, leaving me and Bella alone.

If I had known what to think maybe it would have been better. I sure as shit didn't like being confused as hell. I was a Vampire for crying out loud. I'm supposed to be able to process information in the blink of an eye. The problem was I had no fucking information. I had a name and a crazy frightened expression from Carlisle. What the fuck did it mean? I had no clue.

I did the only thing I could have done at that moment. I curled up next to Bella and pulled her to me. I may not have been able to figure anything else out at that moment, but I know I felt right with her in my arms.

I felt safe.

**A/N: I can't wait to hear what you think. I know I said it in the last chapter but this story kind of took on a life of its own and I have no idea how long it will be now. Also, seeing as how the title no longer fits where the story is headed, with the next update I will be changing the title. Hopefully that won't affect your alerts. The new title will be **_**Invoking Kismet**___**so keep an eye out for it just in case alerts get screwy.**

**Persephone in Greek mythology is portrayed as the goddess of innocence or goddess of the soul and the Queen of the underworld. In this story most of what is to come will not be based on fact but more of a twist. Although some things will come from facts or legends, if you will, for the most part it will be changed and added to so that it fits this story the way I need it to. I'm sorry if that offends anyone, but truly the only reason I picked Persephone was because she was named the Queen of the underworld.**

**Seriously I can't wait to hear your thoughts, I love them all. Push the little green button.**

**MUAWWWW!!!!**


	7. Dreams and Gravity

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has decided to stick with this story, even though it has gone off in a whole new direction. I love that you guys still love it. After this chapter I think we will be back to Bella. We shall see.**

**Thanks as always for your wonderful comments, alerts and faves. Each day when I see a box full of emails I get all grinny and giggly and shit.**

**Krismom ****beta'd it all. And she does it after I post. How fuckawesome is that? I love her like a fat kid loves cake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer has that honor.**

**EmPOV**

It had been over two days. Bella had still not woken up. Carlisle was still locked up in his office, only to come out and check Bella's vitals. I had only left the room once and that was because Carlisle was hooking Bella up to a catheter so that she could get rid of her waste. I knew, logically that Carlisle was a doctor, but I still couldn't watch that shit. I didn't even like the thought of him touching her there.

Esme had called several times. They still hadn't caught up with Edward. She said it looked like he was avoiding them. As soon as they'd catch up to his scent, he would take off in a different direction at full speed. Fortunately they hadn't found any further evidence of him slipping again. I don't think I could handle another human death on my conscience.

It was, after all, my fault that Edward had slipped. But even in hindsight, I wasn't sure that I could take what we had done back.

Twenty-six hours, fifty-two minutes, fourteen seconds and counting. I sat and waited and counted and waited.

I tried thinking of all the different ways I would go insane if Bella never woke up. But then I tried to figure out why and I couldn't. When Esme asked me if I loved Bella, I answered honestly. But I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I would do this- risk my wife and my family- for her, unless I did.

I knew I couldn't pull myself from her side without it actually causing me physical pain and that was something I had never experienced before. How could simply being in a different room than someone hurt so badly?

Bella wasn't even talking in her sleep, which worried me further. She always talked. Only little peeps or whimpers escaped her mouth and she would still as soon as my hands found her hair.

I was almost constantly touching her in some form or fashion. I had my hands in her hair, on her shoulder, or I'd just simply hold her hand in mine. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep. Like an angel or a goddess. She took my breath away, though I didn't really need it. But I missed her eyes.

Her eyes that seemed to find emotions deep within me that I hadn't even known could exist. Emotions that I didn't understand. Her eyes seemed to portray her every emotion. If she were a book, her eyes would be the words on the page and if I had my choice, I would never stop reading.

The phone rang interrupting my thoughts and I paused for a moment to listen. All I could hear was Carlisle's end. Whoever it was on the other end was speaking too low and too fast for even my ears to catch.

I listened as the call ended and Carlisle said his _goodbyes_. Someone was coming back because he responded, "See you soon." I just didn't know who.

I heard Carlisle's footsteps coming down the hall. He was walking at human speed and in no hurry at all. Watching the door, I waited for it to open.

His face was a mask of seriousness and as always he exuded a collected calm as he spoke. "We are having a family meeting. Esme, Alice, and Jasper will be here soon. You need to hunt."

"I don't want to leave her." I said without looking away from Bella's face. She whimpered slightly and curled her body into mine.

"She will be fine. The longer you go without hunting the more of a risk YOU are to her."

"I would never hurt her." I hissed. But I knew he was right. The fire blazing in my throat didn't let me forget it had been a while since my last hunt. "I will hunt." I acquiesced.

"Good, you should go now." Carlisle checked Bella over. Her cut was already beginning to heal.

"What of Edward?" I asked.

"Rosalie is going to him. She will probably be the only one to get to him at this point."

I nodded. He was right. She had been betrayed just as Edward had. For being relatively selfish, Rosalie had a very understanding heart and was very persuasive when she wanted to be. Even with Edward, who was impossible to persuade.

I nodded to Carlisle once more before I walked out of the door, closing it softly behind me. The pain that seemed to resonate from somewhere deep in my core made me want to turn around instantly. I took off out of the house in a full sprint. Like ripping off a band-aid, I thought lamely. But in actuality the distance only seemed to deepen the ache, making it more intense and almost unbearable.

Luckily for me, there was plenty of wildlife in the surrounding forest. I took down two deer without even stopping to play with my food. I always played with my food. Whatever this feeling, this pull, this force tying Bella and I together, was making me act strange. I didn't even feel like myself.

I just hoped that Carlisle would soon have some answers and maybe we could figure some things out and get things back to normal. If normal was even a possibility seeing as how I had basically tossed my wife to the side for my brother's girlfriend.

It was a really fucked up situation. I felt torn almost in two. On one hand, I knew that this was wrong. That wanting Bella the way I did was wrong and especially acting on said desires was wrong. But on the other hand, I still felt as if it wasn't even really up to me.

The visions that had frequented me since the first night were the oddest thing. I would have thought they were dreams, if I had the need or even could sleep. But they were so vivid and so real and so NOT realistic. They only confused me further. I would bring them up once Carlisle answered a few other questions.

When I walked back into the house, Carlisle was in his study and Bella was still sleeping. She had moved, reminding me of the fact that she was still naked. Her pert nipples were heaving with her breath above the fabric of the sheet. I mentally scolded myself for having the errant thought of running my tongue over the tiny buds until they pebbled painfully.

I was the lowest form of a man. Bella was in no condition for me to have those thoughts. I pulled one of my shirts from the dresser and gently slipped it over her head. I could only get one of her arms in since she had the IV in the other, but at least there was an illusion of modesty.

She stirred the moment I scooted into the bed beside her. I moved to pull her gently to my side but her eyes fluttered open and I could have sworn my pulse raced the moment her eyes found mine. I know for sure I stopped breathing.

"Hi." She whispered softly, her voice dry and shaky having not been used for days.

"How are you feeling?" I brushed the hair from her face and she moved her face keeping contact with my hand.

"Ok. I feel hungry and a little thirsty, so that must be good. How long was I out?"

"Over two days. I was worried. I'll get you something and Carlisle will want to check you out. Don't move." I pressed my palm to her chest when she tried to sit up.

"I don't want you to go. I can feel it when you're gone." She pressed her palm to the top of my hand resting on her chest. "It hurts."

I leaned down and place a kiss on her forehead. "I know. I'll be back before you take ten breaths. I promise." She nodded slowly and released my hand.

I exited the room, whispering to Carlisle as I made my way to the kitchen. I knew that he could hear me, but I waited for a moment listening for his footsteps before going into the cupboard for some soup and crackers. I wasn't sure what she would want to eat but I figured she didn't want a ten course meal.

After warming up the soup in the microwave and grabbing a can of soda, I was on my way back up the stairs.

Bella was coming out of the bathroom as I entered. She was an absolute vision in nothing but my ginormous T-shirt and her panties that she had slipped back on. Though she was pale from the lack of nutrition and the blood loss, she still looked ethereal.

"It took you thirty breaths." Bella stated as she took in my frozen stance in the doorway.

Carlisle was cleaning up the IV and other supplies and nodded to me and Bella as he exited the room. I guess that meant everything was fine. I know I wished he would just give me a hint about what the hell was going on and why he all of a sudden was keeping secrets. I could only hope that he would address the thousand growing issues in the family meeting.

I sat the tray with Bella's soup, crackers, and soda on the bedside table and helped her into the bed. Once she was situated I placed the tray on her lap and retrieved the hairbrush from the bathroom. Her hair was a rumpled mess having been laid on for two straight days.

Bella cooed and hummed quietly as she ate and I brushed through her hair with even, gentle strokes. Funny how it almost seemed a ritualistic thing, like I had been doing it for my entire life. Her hair was still smooth between my fingers, though I could feel the blood knot in the back and knew she would want a shower soon.

"Emmett, where is Edward?" Bella asked as she pushed the tray to the side.

I knew she would eventually ask about him and I don't know why it hurt so bad that she did. It was irrational and selfish for me to think she belonged to me now. Though I had begun to think of her that way, I clearly had no right.

"We fought a bit and he ran off. Rosalie has gone to find him." I had to struggle to keep my voice even. My pain was silly and there was no logical reasoning behind it. The fact that I constantly had to remind myself Bella wasn't mine was only proof of that.

"Have you spoken to Rosalie?"

"No."

"What are we going to do?" She turned to face me then and I could see the tears as they filled her eyes.

I swiped them away with my thumb and spoke as gently as I could. "Whatever we must to keep the family together. We are all family. If only one of us is missing, it will make us feel incomplete."

She nodded. "Is it wrong that I want you so badly, so irrationally, and so inexplicably?" Her brown eyes probed mine and I wished that I could erase her worries.

"I wish I knew the answer to that question." I answered honestly.

"Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so confused? I feel like I'm not even myself. And why does my mouth long to feel yours against it?"

Her words lit a fire inside of me that heated me from the depths of my core. I wanted to explain things to her. I wanted to have the answers. But I didn't. Most of all, I wanted to feel her lips against mine.

"The rest of the family will be here soon." I said as I tried, in vain, to ignore the irresistible pull drawing me closer to her mouth with every heaving breath she took.

She remained quiet, her eyes locked with mine as she nodded, bringing her lips that much closer to mine. My body, of its own volition was moving increasingly closer to hers.

"Emmett." Her mouth moved but no sound escaped. It was as if I heard her voice inside my head. I wondered briefly if that was what it was like for Edward all the time.

Then, as if by force, our lips connected. I hadn't moved and I was pretty sure that she hadn't either, but there they were. It was magical, heavenly, beautiful, delicious, and about a thousand other words a man, such as myself, had never uttered before when referring to a kiss.

At the moment they touched it was as if nothing in the world mattered or even existed for that matter. It was just Bella and I and our bodies entwining and moving as one entity.

She moaned against my mouth though it rang in my ears like a cry of joy, much like I felt I was doing at the same time. A noise that sounded strangely like a purr resonated in my chest as her mouth opened up to me and her tongue made a gentle, yet eager swipe across my lip.

I quickly scooped her into my lap and deepened the kiss, exploring her tongue with mine as her breathing became more and more labored. Bella's lips were made for mine. And mine were made for hers.

Only one thing could break us from the cocoon that seemed to wrap around us protectively as we kissed, licked, sucked, and breathed each other in completely. And that was the car doors closing outside.

I broke the kiss reluctantly but held her close as I spoke. "The family is home."

She touched her delicate fingers to her lips once, as if to seal my kiss upon them. I wanted to do the same if it would work. Who knew after today if I would ever get another chance. I hoped I would but I couldn't help but feel doubtful.

"Carlisle has called a meeting. We should go down. There are a lot of questions that need to be answered. Some of which, I don't think you know about."

Her eyebrows pulled together and her head tilted slightly as if asking me to elaborate. But she simply nodded and stood without a word, holding her tiny hand out for me as she turned towards the door.

I took it without thought as we made our way downstairs to meet the rest of the family. Together.

A sudden burst of hope flowed through me that we would come out ok in the end. All of us.

**A/N: Ok so not a whole lot exciting in this chapter, but it was necessary. Next chapter will be explanations and a little drama. Thanks for being so patient with my irregular posts. I heart you all.**

**Press the little green button and leave me your thoughts. I love them all. Just let me know you're not bailing on me yet. Pretty please!**

**MUAWWWW!!! **


	8. The Blame Game

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I have been working like crazy on my FML entry and it has occupied WAY too much of my time. I love you for your patience and for the fact that you're sticking with me on this story.**

**When I sat down to write this it pretty much poured out of me, since it had been bottled up and on hold for so long. As promised it is from Bella's perspective.**

**Thanks as always for your favorites, alerts, and most of all your reviews. They are my EXACT brand of heroine. Have you heard that before? Ha ha…I think I've read it a few times.**

**Krismom**** beta's for me. I don't know if I could find a better person to take care of me. I love her tons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

"You know, Emmett." I said as I stopped at the top of the stairs. "I need a human minute. I need a shower."

"This is important, Bella." He said as he tugged gently on my hand.

"I know it is. I won't be long. Just give me a few minutes. Let the family know I'll be right down." Although I was certain the rest of the family had already heard me, Emmett nodded his ascent and released my hand.

I made my way back to Emmett's room, not quite feeling right about going to the bathroom in Edward's room. Things had quickly become so strange. My head was spinning with thoughts, trying to decipher what had happened. I couldn't grasp what had suddenly changed thing so drastically for me. For everyone.

I stepped into the hot spray and felt my muscles relax, if only slightly. I was trying to grasp hold of one thought. Just one memory that might help me shift through and make sense of the events leading up to today, but I couldn't. There were so many, I felt as if my brain was going into overload. And the crazy dreams I kept having were only proving to jumble my thoughts further.

The tears fell from my eyes and a sob racked through my chest. I washed my hair meticulously trying to detangle the blood clots and knots from my hair. Emmett had brushed it so gently earlier and I was sure it would have been a thousand times worse had he not.

_Emmett._

My big beast of a vampire. He was beautiful and strong and gentle but deadly. A contradiction of attributes that captivated me in ways I had never felt before. There was some sort of connection between us that I had never noticed before. How, I wasn't sure, because I couldn't seem to stop thinking about it now.

His taste, his scent, his eyes, his face, his body, his laugh they all drew me in and captivated me completely.

When I wasn't with him it was like my body was calling out to him. My soul, my entire being, cried for him to come back to me, even now. The aching when Emmett was away was not unlike how it felt when Edward left me in the forest. But could I say I loved him? I wasn't sure, this felt a lot more powerful than love. My human emotions couldn't comprehend much less describe. It was an indescribable and inescapable force of nature.

_Edward._

My Edward. Or at least he was supposed to be. I thought he was supposed to be, but now I wasn't so sure. I still felt the love for him inside of me, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't anywhere near as strong as whatever the hell I was feeling for Emmett was. But how could I just forget Edward like that? Like the drop of a hat, he was gone and I was done? What kind of person does that? What kind of heartless, soulless monster does that?

I was the worst kind of monster.

"Alice." I sobbed into the shower knowing full well she would hear me and know what I needed.

My knees collapsed beneath me and I fell to the shower floor with my face buried in my hands.

Atrocious is what I was. I could break a heart without so much as a backwards glance. I had done it first to Jacob and I was doing it again, to Edward. I deserved to die a slow and painful death.

"Shhh." Alice purred as she pulled me from the shower. "It's going to be ok, Bella." Her words were just exactly that. Words. I could tell from her tone that she didn't know any more than I did if things were going to be ok.

"You must hate me." I croaked as she wrapped the towel around me and patted me dry. I could feel her body move as she shook her head. "You should."

"Bella, get dressed and come downstairs." Alice pushed me away by my shoulders and I looked to her pleading eyes for some sort of answer. "We'll figure it out together."

"It's too late. Things have already been set in motion." I wasn't really sure what I meant by my words but there they were slapping me right back in the face.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not disappointed in you, Bella. But we will talk later on that." She handed me a stack of clothes and I was pleasantly surprised to feel the soft, stretchy fabric of a pair of yoga pants and a T-shirt.

At least Alice was going to let me have a free pass on fashion today. I smiled lightly at her as she left the room giving me my privacy.

My eyes were in horrible shape, all puffy and red and I had a bruise on my shoulder where I had hit either the dresser or the floor. I wasn't sure which one. I didn't even want to think about what my head looked like. It throbbed painfully as I slipped the shirt over my head.

I pulled the brush through my hair as gently as I could after I finished dressing and brushing my teeth. When I had calmed as many nerves as I could, I left to make my way downstairs.

The sound of my feet slapping against the floor and the steady thump of my heart were the only sounds in the house. Though they were relatively quiet, they seemed to echo through the beautiful house.

It was almost ominous.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the loveseat, his hand draped lovingly over her shoulder. Jasper was sitting in the armchair with Alice between his knees. Emmett was sitting on the couch with a look of complete seriousness clouding his normally sunny expression.

My body seemed to move towards him of its own accord and I found myself curled into his side breathing a sigh of relief at the contact. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from my chest and I could finally breathe again. Emmett flashed his dimples briefly at me as I looked to his eyes. He seemed to feel the relief just as I did.

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily, of course, for a vampire and we all turned to face him. I was prepared for the worst.

"I know that I don't have to say anything for you two to understand the severity of your actions." Esme gripped Carlisle's hand as he continued. "What has happened has put me in a bit of a predicament. I'm sure you can understand."

Emmett and I both nodded and I heard Alice's tearless sobs from across the room. I couldn't bring myself to look at any one of them. Though, I couldn't be for certain that it was out of shame or their obvious disappointment making me uneasy.

"I love you both. You are my family." Carlisle shifted as if his next words were difficult for him. "But there are two other members of this family that have been affected by your actions. We cannot forget about that."

The tears rolled down my face, a constant stream reminding me what a monster I truly was. Emmett tightened his arm that was draped over my shoulder. I knew it was a silent promise that he was there for me no matter how things went.

"Emmett? You should know better." Carlisle spoke looking only at Emmett now, his voice stern. "Your actions were irresponsible, childish, and selfish. Did you not think of your family, of your wife?"

Emmett's head fell and I felt my ears turn red. I was so angry. This was not Emmett's fault.

"It is done now." Carlisle continued speaking only to Emmett. "Things can't be changed but, we are all disappointed in your lack of control."

Esme squeezed Carlisle's shoulder and, I hoped it was to shut him up. I felt my hands clenching into fists as my temper flared, nearing its boiling point.

"We do love you, as we always have." Esme spoke in a gentle tone. "We just don't understand how you let things get as far as they did."

I'd had enough.

I stood up abruptly, ignoring Emmett as he tried to restrain me, and stepped towards Carlisle and Esme.

"NO!" I shouted. "I will not let you speak to him that way and, I most certainly won't let you put the blame on him."

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, trying to calm myself before returning my gaze to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Look, I understand your disappointment, but I am to blame. I was the one that initiated everything that happened. I was the one. If you want to play the blame game, by all means, go right ahead."

I stood still for a moment, hyper-aware of the fact that I was in a room full of Vampires.

"Emmett gave her alcohol." Alice piped in. "She cannot be held accountable for things she did under the influence."

"I appreciate the fact that you are trying to defend me, Alice." I turned to face her. "I was drinking, and maybe some of my actions were caused by my inhibitions being slightly skewed. However, that doesn't change the fact that I knew what I was doing, nor does it change the fact that I wanted to do what I did."

"Why are you being like this, Bella?" Alice whimpered. "What about Edward?"

I could tell by the look on her face that she was only worried about the happiness and well-being of her family, but I was in no mood to discuss things. This was personal and intimate, and I didn't feel comfortable discussing it in front of the entire family.

"I think that, though this affects the family as a whole," Emmett stood behind me, almost as if he were reading my thoughts, "This is a rather personal issue. Bella and I will address these issues with the two who were affected the most by our actions."

"Very well," Carlisle responded and the tension that was building in the room dissipated.

I suspected Jasper was the cause.

"I would very much like to know who this Persephone is," Emmett addressed Carlisle as he pulled me to his side on the couch. "And what it was that had you scared as a kitten at the mere mention of her name."

I was clawing at my head trying to figure out why I knew that name. I know that I was supposed to know it for some reason, but I couldn't, for the life of me, remember why. It hit me like a bolt of lightening and I gasped audibly causing Emmett to tighten his hold on me.

My dream.

I stared at Carlisle, wide eyed and begged him to continue. My dreams were too fuzzy to remember, but I know that was her name. The woman who had been appearing strangely to me in my dreams was a complete mystery to me. I was anxious to hear what Carlisle had to say.

"What?" Emmett whispered in my ear. I was sure he heard my pulse soar with my anxiety.

I shook my head and returned my gaze to Carlisle. "Please continue." My voice trembled and I smiled lightly at Jasper as I felt a warm wave of calm wash over me.

"Persephone is your mother." Carlisle stared at his clasped hands.

Everyone gawked at him as if he had just spoke Latin. Though, I was pretty sure a few of them could actually speak the language, I had no clue what Carlisle was talking about. I was relieved when he continued without being urged to do so.

"She is the mother to every Vampire that has ever existed." He took an unnecessary breath before expanding. "Persephone was the first of our kind."

The first Vampire was a woman? Why was I dreaming about her? I suddenly felt very tired.

I was fairly certain that anything else Carlisle had to say was not going to be good.

**A/N: So…thoughts. Do we like where it's headed so far? Things will become clearer in later chapters. I promise. Bella just couldn't keep her mouth shut. She can be a bit feisty at times.**

**Don't forget to add me to your alerts or check my profile, if you're interested in reading my FML Contest. It went up this morning and should be in the C2 soon. The title is ****Chubster 2 point 0.**** I'd love to hear what you think about that one as well.**

**Don't forget to push the little green button and leave your thoughts. I love them all**

**MUAWWWW!!!**


	9. Legends, Fact or Fiction

**A/N: First off, let me apologize for the long wait on this chapter. Everyone in my house had their go at the stomach flu and it was just yuck around here, which of course, means no writing for Mom. Secondly, thanks for being so patient and sticking with me. I hope to give you two updates this week for your patience. But then again, we shall have to see what RL allows. **

**Thanks as always for those of you that continue to review and alert this story. It makes my little writing heart sing with joy. I love all of your wonderful comments.**

**Krismom**** beta's for me and she is full of WIN. I love her and the fact that she puts up with my faulty internet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, sadly.**

**EmPOV**

We all sat there and stared at Carlisle as if he had grown an extra pair of eyes. No one was breathing, with the exception of Bella, who seemed to be struggling to do so as it was.

Carlisle seemed to gather his thoughts before continuing and we all listened with rapt attention.

"Like I said, Persephone was the first of our kind. She was the original Vampire, so thusly, mother to us all, to all of our kind. I wish that I could tell you facts, but all I have is hear say, seeing as no one seems to have ever met her."

Carlisle paused, rubbing his temples as if he were developing a headache. I looked around the room, and Alice and Jasper seemed to be just as confused as I was. Esme was watching Carlisle, and waiting for him to go on while rubbing his back comfortingly. Bella's heart was racing, and I pulled her closer to my side instinctively. She relaxed if only slightly and I did too.

Whatever Carlisle had to say, I knew it would all work out as long as she was at my side.

"I heard the legend while I was with the Volturi, but in all my years as a Vampire I have never found anything to prove it as fact." Carlisle continued, "I need you to understand that what I am about to tell you has never been proven as fact or fiction and it was always treated as nothing but an urban legend of sorts in the Vampire world."

He looked to each of us and waited for us to acknowledge this before continuing.

"Legend has it that Persephone, once human just as you or I, was considered to be a rarity even among the humans. She was an obedient child, a faithful wife, a loving mother. She found her happiness in the happiness of others. Where others did things out of duty, she truly found pleasure in doing so. She was a lot like you Bella."

Bella shook her head as if in denial, but I could see what Carlisle was saying.

"Let me clarify," he continued speaking only to Bella. "She would happily sacrifice her happiness or well-being for the ones she loved. She was an honorable woman and not just by her actions, but by her heart as well. She had a pure heart."

Bella still shook her head annoyed and defiant, as if just to prove Carlisle wrong by denying his assessment. I smiled at her knowingly. She was Miss Dudley Do-Right.

"How was she changed if she was human?" Bella asked the obvious question that I'm sure all of us were wondering. I know I was.

"The legend says that the god Hades was infatuated with Persephone and he longed to have her by his side even though she belonged to another. Hades spent most of his time trying to devise a way to separate her from her betrothed, Nestor, without bringing harm to the man, knowing that she would never be unfaithful. Though, in all honesty, he was not above that idea.

"During the time of war, Nestor was in fact killed, and there are some that tell the legend that Hades did in fact kill him, but I digress. Hades approached the maiden during her time of mourning when she was at her weakest. He was able to cast a spell on her that entranced her and he was then able to bend her to his will.

"Hades lay with Persephone that evening. He then carried her and her first born to his home that was of this world. While she carried their child, Persephone loathed Hades for taking her away from her beloved Nestor's home. Her only will to live stemmed from her first born and the child she was carrying.

"Persephone planned to flee once she was well enough after the birth of her child. He could not hold her there against her will, of this she was certain. Her eldest was aware of her plan, and was informed to flee with the child should anything happen to her.

"The nurse maid informed Hades when the time of the birth was among them and he waited. Hades had a plan and Persephone was aware of it. Once she gave birth to the child she knew that Hades was going to pull them back to his world and damn them to an eternity of servitude. Persephone at his side and the children at his feet, they would be a symbol of his growing power. Persephone knew that she had to do anything in her power to save her first born and her unborn child, no matter what happened to her in the process.

"Persephone became aware that she would die during the birth. It was too much. She prayed to the gods, refusing to condemn her children to a lifetime of servitude under the deceitful, power-hungry god. She prayed that her unborn child survive. She prayed for the freedom of her children. She prayed that they have the strength to flee and survive. Those were the most important things to her.

"Although she wanted to, she didn't pray for her own life, for it was of no consequence if her children didn't survive or if they would be damned to live in the underworld with Hades and be at his beck and call. Instead she prayed that the gods would allow her the knowledge that her children were safe after she had departed.

"Hades, sensing her soul's departure, selfishly casts spells on her weakened spirit. Persephone only lived long enough to see her baby girl one time, before she did pass on to the next world. Hades in his rage was distracted and this allowed the children to flee.

"The children returned to Persephone's mother and father when Hades had returned to his kingdom in the underworld. Hades was furious and was planning to return to this world to retrieve the children. If he could not have Persephone then he would have whatever piece of her that was left.

"On the seventh day after Persephone's death, the day Hades planned to return, something magical happened. Persephone arose, but she was neither human nor spirit. She was Vampire.

"From what the legend said, Persephone was so committed to protecting her family that her body refused to die. The gods answered her prayers by allowing her spirit to remain but it did not come without consequence. She would be damned to live eternally feeding on those she wanted nothing more than to protect. But it also gave her strength to battle against Hades, and Persephone was able to defeat him and protect her loved ones from harm.

"Powers among our kind are stemmed from the powers that Persephone herself obtained when the curse fell upon her fully after the seventh day. She possessed the power to trap Hades in his own world where he would remain. Persephone cursed the god and damned him by relinquishing him of his powers.

"Legend says that every thousand years Hades' powers come back to him for one night. He is able to return to his earthly realm where he continues to obsess over Persephone, in hopes that she will return his powers and return to the underworld with him, and there they can rule together. Hades controlling obsession with Persephone is his eternal weakness.

"As far as what has been heard, Persephone has defeated him time and time again and still remains living among us as she has for thousands of years. But Hades refuses to give up on his idea of ruling the underworld with his goddess by his side. And so the cycle continues.

"Like I said, all of what I just told you has never, to my knowledge, been confirmed. The only Vampire that ever spoke freely to me about it was Marcus and even he was very tight lipped about it. To those that have heard the legend treat it as a farce. If a Vampire ever spoke of meeting Persephone he was sentenced to death for being insane. Not even the Volturi believe that the legend is true, and they have been here hundreds of years longer than I. If anyone would know of her it would be them."

Carlisle was quiet for a moment allowing us to take all of the information in.

Honestly I was still feeling pretty confused. What did this have to do with us? And why was Bella dreaming about Persephone? If nothing had been proven then where did the legend come from? There were thousands of questions that were still unanswered. My head was spinning with them. They were coming so fast, by the time I thought one there were ten more following it.

I turned to face Bella and she seemed to be more interested in the fabric covering the pillow. My guess was she was lost in her own thoughts just as the rest of us seemed to be. I squeezed her hand and pulled it to rest atop my thigh. She looked up to me for a moment, offering me a brief smile, before returning her gaze to the pillow.

"I wish that I could tell you more information, but that is truly all that I could come up with." Carlisle sighed, "I know you have more question, as do I, but that is all that I can offer you. I'm sorry." Carlisle smiled gently at Esme, who was looking as if she would have been sobbing.

"I don't understand." Bella stood up, startling us all, which was odd considering we were Vampires. "What does she want with me? What does this have to do with…anything?" She sighed, falling back to the couch with a thump.

"I honestly don't know, Bella," Carlisle responded. "I wish that my days in the study had provided me with more answers to give you, but the story is all I have to offer."

I wasn't sure what to think. It didn't explain anything. It didn't really explain why I all of a sudden felt as if Bella was my mate. It didn't explain why the both of us just dropped our significant others as if they meant nothing. And it really didn't explain why Carlisle, at the mere mention of her name, was scared to death.

"Why did you look so frightened, Carlisle?" I spoke my thoughts. "When Bella mentioned the name you looked as if you had seen a ghost."

"That answer would come from the last part of the legend." Carlisle began, scrunching up his nose in an almost human way. "I've heard different variations of this part, but they all basically end the same."

We waited for him to gather his thoughts, and the same frightened look was on his face once again.

"It is thought that if any vampire laid eyes on her they fall instantly under her spell. If you fall under her spell then you would most certainly meet your final death. I've heard different reasons for WHY you die.

"One, under her spell you find yourself in love with her, but she will make you leave. The pain from being separated from her is so severe that it causes your body to deteriorate and thusly die. Two, it is the curse itself that that eats at you slowly and whether you are with her or not, your body ultimately meets its final death.

"The last one is a little complicated. But basically it has to do with her curse combined with the spell you fall under in her presence. Once you are separated from her, you find yourself wanting to tell others that the legend is true. This is part of her spell. But part of her curse prevents her secret from being told, and any Vampire that is informed of her existence finds themselves with the desire to end your life."

He was quiet for a moment letting his final words sink in.

"How is it that you can tell the legend of her existence?" I asked.

"Because I do not know it as fact. If you remember I told you several times that I didn't want to claim it as such. And it is believed that is part of the curse as well, you want to reiterate the fact that it is not proven. Every time I was told of it the Vampire would state that several times."

Alice gasped loudly breaking us all from Carlisle's speech.

We all looked to her and watched as she got that far away look in her eye, signaling she was lost in a vision. Jasper had is hand firmly placed on her shoulder, whether it was comforting to him or her, I didn't know. Alice mouthed the word _'Bella'_ before her eyes fluttered and she came back.

"What is it, Alice?" I spoke when she didn't.

"Edward and Rosalie will be here within the hour." I'm sure even a human could hear her voice quiver. There was something else.

"What else, Alice? What about Bella?" I urged.

Alice's only response was when she closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth as if trying to deny what her vision told me. I could tell that if she could cry, Alice would have been sobbing.

I wouldn't let anything happen to Bella. No, as long as I live she will be protected. I pulled her closer to me both to comfort myself and her. And there we waited.

We waited to face the music. Edward and Rosalie.

**A/N: Ok so I am a little concerned about this chapter and I really need to hear your thoughts. It sounded a lot better in my head than it did when I finally got it on paper so I am worried about what you will think.**

**It took me longer than I thought it would to write, because I rewrote a few things here and there trying to get the story just right. Please put me out of my misery and tell me if you think its complete crap or what.**

**That little green button is my comfort. Send me a hug please.**

**MUAW!!!!! **


	10. Parting is Never Sweet Sorrow

**A/N: I know I said I would try for two update last week, but this was the best I could do. That being said, the response to the last chapter was phenomenal. You guys blew me away with your reviews and kind words. A thousand thank you's for accepting my ramblings so eloquently. **

**I put off writing a chapter for my other story to get this one out. It just would not leave me alone. It's been begging me to be written for a while now.**

**This is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for…the big confrontation. I hope that it doesn't disappoint. For your reading pleasure, we get a little Bella and we will return to Emmett in the next one. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. I love to hear your thoughts.**

**Krismom**** is my beta and I would truly be lost without her. Anytime I doubt myself, she is there offering words of encouragement beyond anything I deserve. Much love to her. *kisses***

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Stephenie Meyer has that privilege.**

**BPOV**

Everyone was itching to know what Alice saw, but I already knew. It was inevitable. I knew it, and it didn't take long for Alice to figure that out as well. I could practically hear her mind reeling through the thousand different scenarios that might cause a different outcome, but she wouldn't succeed.

My mind was made up.

Well, maybe not exactly, but it wasn't something that I couldn't deny. I could feel the decision as it was being made in my bones, as odd as that may sound, and the events to come were unavoidable.

I held tight to Emmett's large hand as we awaited the arrival of our estranged lovers, our discarded partners. Every way I looked at it I felt as if I had…we had tossed them away like yesterday's garbage. It was completely and utterly selfish and irresponsible. But those thoughts weren't going to change anything. Somewhere deep inside me I knew that this would have happened, eventually.

Emmett and I were drawn to each other in an inexplicable way.

Emmett's stone face was creased with worry and I hated that I was the cause of this. I missed the big goofy grin that usually adorned his face and despised myself for being the one to remove it. But I knew that he would be ok. He had to be.

The five Vampires' stiffened and I knew that Edward and Rosalie would be walking through the door at any moment. However, I wasn't particularly keen to the idea of everyone in the house listening in on our private conversations.

I turned to face Emmett as I spoke. "We should meet them away from the house," I suggested, surprised by the confidence apparent in my voice. "Emmett?" I squeezed his hand and stood up.

I tried to pull him with me, but seeing as how I may as well have been trying to move a mountain, it wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Emmett finally replied, leading us to the door.

The family remained silent as we made our departure, but even I could hear Esme's sobs as the door clicked shut behind us.

"Emmett," I started, tugging him to a stop, only because he allowed it. "I need you to promise me something." Gripping both of his hands in mine, I couldn't help but to feel dwarfed by him as he stepped forward.

"Anything, Bells." Emmett assured, his golden eyes searching mine. The look on his face was so solemn it nearly tore me in half.

"Promise me you'll be happy, no matter what." A tear fell down my cheek and I made no move to wipe it away. Emmett smiled gently at me and I cut him off, not allowing him the words that I knew were going to come out of his mouth. "Don't lie to me and tell me you're happy."

"Things are…intense right now, Bella, but that doesn't mean I am unhappy." Emmett argued, his dimples flashing a bit as he smiled again.

"Intense is probably the understatement of the decade to describe this fuckery that we have gotten ourselves into. That I have gotten us into," I corrected, shaking my head when he opened his mouth to argue, yet again. "But I need to know, Emmett. No matter what happens today, promise me. Promise me that you will be happy. Happy and carefree and beautiful smiles, bear hugs, and shenanigans, just like you used to be." I snickered though it sounded forced.

Emmett picked me up and held me tight against his body, and I sobbed quietly into his shoulder. He was scared for me, and he was scared for the wrong reasons. "Promise me," I whispered into his neck.

"I promise, Isabella. I promise." Emmett kissed my chin, followed by the tip of my nose and finally my lips. "Everything is going to be just fine."

I wasn't sure if his words were meant to console me or himself, but I nodded. Emmett gripped my arms and lifted me with ease onto his back and took off into the trees.

Running with Emmett was not unlike running with Edward, but to me it felt different. I felt safe with his body surrounding mine, supporting mine. He was no where near as fast as Edward, but he was just as graceful and languid in his movements. I could feel the tension in his muscles flex and twist with every stride. The power flowing through him and against me was exhilarating.

I could tell by the change in his body when we were getting close. He didn't slow until we were standing in the middle of a field. Unlike Edward, when Emmett ran it was all or nothing and then nothing. He was still.

I eased down his back and looked in the same general direction in which he was. I know it took me longer to see them than it did him, and when they stepped out arm in arm my breathing stopped altogether. I'm pretty sure Emmett's did too.

I was quite positive that they were linked the way they were in order to hold each other back. Both of their expressions were hostile and deadly. And I was deserving of anything they would throw at me. Given they were Vampire's, that could very well be a mountain.

I audibly snicker at my musings and then cringe at the strange sound. All three vampires turn to glare at me and I just shrug. Gripping Emmett's hand briefly in mine, I step towards Edward and Rosalie, closing the distance between us with confident steps.

Without a word, Rosalie steps forward and grips Emmett's arm, dragging him along behind her into the encroaching forest. He looks at me over his shoulder in apology, but I know that this is for the best. We each need our privacy, they deserve that.

"Hi," I said turning to face Edward.

"What a nice way to greet the love of your existence," he spat. I deserved it though.

I wished that there were some words that would make things right between us. But there was nothing that would change this and nothing that would make it acceptable.

"I'm sorry that things happened the way they did." I spoke softly and was pleased when I locked eyes with his that they had returned to their previous gold.

"Do you not love me?" He got straight to the point. This was where it was difficult for me.

"Of course, I love you. I will always love you." I touched his arm in what I thought was a soothing manner. The pull I felt was getting stronger and more difficult to ignore. "I wish that I had an explanation."

"Bella, don't do this. Not to me, not to us. Just… don't do this." His hand came up to stroke my cheek, and I leaned into his familiar touch.

That was what made this so difficult. I loved him still, deeply. So much so that it hurt, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't enough. He deserved better. He deserved someone that would love him wholly.

"We do not belong together. I know you can feel it." I took his hand in mine, "I can't love you like you deserve."

"So that's it then?" Edward stepped back and scowled down at me, looking truly like a Vampire at that moment. "You're just going to throw everything we had away because my brute of a brother is willing to get physical with you."

"It's not like that," I defended.

"That's certainly what it looked like to me, and Alice, AND the rest of the family."

I couldn't help but to stumble back a bit at his tone. His words were meant to hurt me, and they did exactly that.

"I love him," I whispered. It was true. I did, though I wasn't certain until that very moment.

Edward laughed, and it was a skin-crawling, maniacal sound. "What makes you think he feels the same? You were nothing but a conquest to him. Perhaps another game he wanted to play."

I hadn't really thought about the fact that Emmett might not pick me, or what I would do if he didn't. I would just have to cross that bridge when I got there. It still didn't make me feel any different.

"And you think he'll choose YOU over Rosalie?" He chuckled, "You don't compare to her. She is all woman, and you are nothing but a girl. "

I knew that I deserved it, but his words hurt more than they should have.

"If he chooses Rosalie then I will support his decision. It doesn't change anything. We still can't be together."

"HA! You think I want to be with you now?" Edward paced and it made me nervous.

The pull I had been feeling all day was getting stronger. I knew I wouldn't be able to ignore it much longer. When it started, it was a tiny tickle deep in my stomach. It was feeling more like a vice gripping and binding my chest and ribs. I ached to turn and walk in that direction.

"You are not good enough for ANYONE in my family, especially not me!" Edward growled.

"That's enough, Edward!" I shouted, "I have listened to enough of this. I understand that I hurt you, and Rosalie, AND the rest of the family. I truly am sorry for that."

"Pathetic human," Edward interrupted and I couldn't help but to narrow my eyes at him. "You think you can intimidate me?" I stumbled back a few steps at his words, and the force was pulling me further away from him. "I can smell your fear, little one. You will be sorry for what you have done. Of that, I am quite certain."

"NO!" I screamed putting my palm against his chest. He looked at it and hissed. "Two things can happen right now, Edward. And since I didn't give you the choice in the matter of our relationship, I will let you decide this."

I looked to him and he nodded for me to continue. The scowl was still present on his face, but I wasn't sure that was going anywhere anytime soon.

"One, you will bare your teeth as I bare my neck, and once you bite into my jugular, you can drain the life force right out of me. I can see it in your eyes that a part of you is dying to do that right now. I will be dead and gone, and I won't be around to cause you anymore grief."

He said nothing, but I could see when his eyes dilated at the thought of my blood. I couldn't help but to cringe. I was hoping he didn't take option one.

"Two…" I continued when he remained silent, "I am going to turn and walk in that direction." I gestured behind me, "I will walk away and you will let me. You will not follow me. You will not tell Emmett. You will just let me go. We will continue this conversation, because I am not willing to let you go completely, selfish as that may be. I still want you in my life. I will always love you."

Edward cracked then, and I felt something shatter inside of me as I watched him fall to his knees on the soggy forest floor. I followed suit and didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him. He sobbed against me for a few seconds before returning the gesture. As bad as everything was at that moment, there was a little part of me that knew I would be able to hug him again. We would get through our differences eventually.

I just didn't know how much time it would take, or how much time I had left. I needed to go.

"Please, Bella, I love you. I can't lose you." He gripped my face in his hands and peppered kisses on every inch of skin he could get to.

"You're not losing me Edward. We will be family. I am certain. I can't explain it but things will get better, I know it. Now please, let me go." I stood and held his hand in mine, waiting for him to release me.

I needed him to do it on his own. The rejection and anguish was etched all over his face, and I couldn't help but to wonder if that was how I looked when he left me in the forest a year ago. My heart hurt so badly for him, and I longed to make it all ok right then.

The tugging in my chest only seemed to increase the pain, and my I took another step back.

I watched as Edward looked to me with one long breath. His eyes fell to the ground along with his hand.

"Goodbye, Edward," I choked out as I turned to walk away.

"Goodbye, my love," Edward breathed into the wind.

I knew he was gone before I turned around to look, but it still hurt to see the memory of him. Defeated, hurt, rejected, betrayed, I had done all of those things to him. A part of me hated myself for it.

I continued walking not knowing what in the world I was getting myself into, and as my pace increased, I was surprised to find my feet were steady and sure. My body knew that I was doing the right thing, even if my head hadn't caught up to it.

When the tugging became more of a tickle again, I realized I must have been close, but the tickling sensation had spread through my entire body instead of being centered in my stomach. What a strange feeling it was, almost as if my whole body were asleep. Kind of like prickly needles were running through every hair follicle.

I was nervous when the tickle became more of a constant vibration. I blinked and found myself standing in the middle of a meadow and gasped. It was not the meadow in which Edward and I had frequented, but it was beautiful.

I was looking around in awe when I noticed her standing there. I knew who she was before she spoke. I knew she was the one calling me to her. It was the same in my dream.

Persephone.

**A/N: Did that go how you thought it would? Me either. But I hope you liked it. I really wanted to get to both POV's this chapter but it just didn't work out that way. Bella was one wordy bee-otch. **

**FYI: I wrote yet another one-shot for the Show Us Your Dark Side Contest titled **_**Books, Bondage, &**__**Betrayal.**_** I'd love for you to check it out. The link is in my profile. Voting begins today (the third), I hope to get yours. **

**Speaking of voting, round 2 of voting for the FML Contest is running until the third. (which is today) I've enclosed the link and hope you'll take the opportunity to vote. *cough* Chubster 2 point 0 *cough*. Here's the link don't forget to remove the spaces. http: //www. fanfiction. net/u/2187120/FML_Contest**

**As of right now, I don't have any plans to enter any more contests, so I hope that my updates will be a bit more frequent. Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me.**

**Press the little green button. I'd love to hear your thoughts, good, bad or indifferent.**

**MUAWWW!!! **


	11. Two Lovers Lost

**A/N: Thanks so much for the wonderful responses to the last chapter. I hope that I got this one out soon enough for you. And let me tell you, this was a lot of fun to write. Emmett and Rosalie were a little more dramatic than Bella and Edward.**

**Krismom ****is my beta, and my alpha. She totes keeps me in line and is ready to encourage when I'm ready to toss it all out the window. Love her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the crazy plot.**

**EmPOV**

I couldn't help but to be worried as I watched Bella disappear in the distance. She didn't look concerned, but Edward was capable of destroying her and leaving no evidence. And since Bella was a danger-magnet coupled with the fact that she had a serious aversion to self-preservation, the urge to protect her was quite difficult to ignore.

Part of me realized that we both needed to deal with Rose and Edward privately, because we owed them at least some sort of explanation. Even as I thought about it, I had no fucking clue what the hell I was going to say. There was no explanation, it just was. But then there was the other part of me that didn't want to leave Bella's side. If Edward did anything to hurt her, I would stop at nothing to destroy him.

Brother or no brother.

He would end.

I hadn't realized I was pulling against Rose with those thoughts until I felt her grip tighten on my arm. Apparently, I wasn't doing as good of a job as I thought I was in regards to allowing distance between Bella and I. The pull calling me to protect her from harm was too great.

I growled at Rose and tore my arm from her grasp. Rosalie hissed in response and the loud crack against my ear alerted me to the fact that she had just slapped the shit out of me.

_Bitch._

I crouched and sprang at her, pinning her to the ground, her arms struggling above her head were no match to the strength I possessed. I smirked at her scowling face as it dawned on her that fighting against me was a battle she could not win.

Not unless I wanted her to.

And that wasn't going to happen.

Rosalie screamed; the sound piercing my ears and making me cringe at the shrillness of it. It was one of those screams that made me wish I didn't have Vampire hearing.

It fucking hurt.

I almost wasn't fast enough to dodge them as Rose's teeth snapped a breath away from my neck. She was writhing, screeching and snarling at me as her teeth searched for my flesh, desperate to rip it to shreds.

"Calm the fuck down, Rose."

"Don't you fucking call me that, you bastard. My name is Rosalie. Ro-sa-lie, mother fucker." Her teeth came a bit too close to my face for comfort with her last statement, while the venom dripped freely from her lips.

"Come on, don't be like that, babe."

"You've given up the privilege to call me _babe_," she spat the word as if it were blasphemy. "Or even Rose, for that matter. Matter of fact, I would just prefer it if you didn't address me at all."

"We need to talk." I loosened my hold on her hands as she calmed down a bit. I should have known better.

"What's there to talk about?" Rosalie sprang upright leaving me on the vacant ground that I previously had her pinned to. I wasn't thinking about how fast she could be when she wanted to.

"About Bella and I," I clarified, standing to face her.

Rosalie had _THAT _face on. The one where she looks completely bored and uninterested by everything. The one that says, _Yeah, I'm better than you and don't you fucking forget it_. I've always hated that face but had never seen it directed at me.

Until then.

And it pissed me off.

"There's nothing to talk about. You've had your little experimental fun. Tried to figure out what the big deal was with the human, and now, it's done. Don't think for one second though, that I am not going to punish you either."

Was she serious? I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open as if catching flies. Rosalie continued to dust the debris from her pants and comb her fingers through the matted hairs on the back of her head as if the conversation were over. Maybe I had to take a more forward approach to make things clear.

"Rosalie," I rubbed my face with my palms, trying to coax out the right words, "You and I can no longer be…together." _Fuck, that didn't come out right_.

"What?" Rosalie snarled and then laughed. It was a disconcerting sound to say the least, more like a cackle. "You can't honestly believe that THAT human can bring you the pleasure I can. No one can satisfy you like me. Don't kid yourself."

Truthfully, I might have once thought that statement to be true, I now knew different. The fact that she was so obviously cocky and sure about her statement, only proved to infuriate me further.

"You're wrong. Bella is VERY capable of pleasing me." The statement was probably a little below the belt but Rosalie needed to come down a few notches before we could discuss this on a REAL level.

"You wouldn't dare give this up," she gestured to her body, "For some pathetic human. She's nothing compared to me."

"Don't talk about Bella that way, Rosalie." My fists were clenching and unclenching and I was trying to keep calm.

She was purposefully trying to get a rise out of me, and it was working. I knew that she was conflicted about her feelings for Bella. Rose didn't hate her but she didn't exactly love her either. Rose knew how I felt about Bella even before things changed those feelings, and out of respect kept her opinions to herself most of the time. Then, though, she wasn't holding anything back.

Someone had to take the high road, though. Even if I wanted to rip the voice box from her throat so she couldn't utter another word during our conversation, I didn't. Instead, for the first time in my existence, I took that high road.

"Rosalie," I started calmly, "Things have changed. I love you. A part of me always will, but we are finished." I was surprised at how easily those words fell from my lips. I was certain that this was the right path.

"You're kidding me, right?" Rosalie laughed and the look on her face was unsettling. She looked crazed. "You mean to tell me, you prefer that human over me." Her voice took on that husky tone that I had grown so accustomed to over the years.

I knew I was in trouble.

She sauntered over to me, her eyes wandering my body, as if to will my clothing removed with their every sweep. I couldn't help that my body responded as her lips and tongue came in search of mine. It was a familiar caress, and not only was Rosalie the devils seductress, but she knew exactly how to make my body respond.

Rosalie's mouth moved expertly with mine and though I knew I shouldn't be kissing her, my body had already responded before my head caught up. Her hands had already found their way into the front of my pants and were gripping my length firmly and I leapt back, nearly taking off her arm as I created a distance between her body and mine.

"You see, baby, your body knows who it wants, and that is me." Rosalie said with a purr. "Don't even try to deny it. I felt exactly how much you desire me." She took deliberate steps towards me, swaying her hips with every stride.

I knew I was in trouble.

Rosalie looked the embodiment of seduction.

"Stop it Rosalie!" I shouted and she froze mid-step. "I'm trying my best to be civil about this because I do love you. And even though a few days ago I would have thought I was going to spend my eternity with you, I know now that I can't. I'm sorry."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Rosalie's voice was just above a whisper. "You are really choosing Bella over me, after all these years together. You're just going to throw it all away?"

"I don't want to throw it away, Rose. I still want us to be a family. I will always love you for saving me, for loving me, for everything."

I hated that she was sobbing, and I narrowly resisted the urge to wrap her in my arms and comfort her. We needed the distance. I had to make it final. No matter how much it hurt. Because it did, hurt. My heart was breaking for us both, but I knew it was the right decision.

"I… I don't even know what to say," Rosalie sighed. Her hands had moved to cover her face. I didn't need to see it to know she was sobbing, tears or no tears. I could see the sobs shaking her frame. A part of my heart was breaking right along with hers. "I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry, Rose," I whispered, taking a step back towards Bella. The overwhelming urge to be with her was pulling me away from Rosalie. "I hope that in time we can still be friends…family."

"No!" Rosalie shouted, stepping towards me. "No, I never want to see you again. Do you hear me? EVER!" With that final word she leapt.

Rosalie pinned me to the ground and her fists pounded into my chest with her natural speed and strength. To anyone else the movement would simply have been a blur, but I could feel every strike. I allowed her this release, hoping it would help. I deserved it for hurting her. She deserved to take it out on me. I owed her this.

When she finally stopped I could still feel the tingle of my granite skin healing where she had cracked the surface. She stood, hovering over me, the heel of her boot stabbing just above my unbeating heart, breathing heavily. I knew she wasn't tired but rather emotionally overwhelmed.

"You will regret this day for the rest of your life, Emmett Cullen." Rosalie snarled as she continued, "And even when you beg me to return, I will not. This decision will haunt you for the rest of your days."

Rosalie walked away with a hiss and I moved to right myself. My clothes were covered in mud, but there was nothing I could do about that at the time. I needed to get to Bella. I watched Rosalie for a moment as she walked at human speed, waiting for her to take off. I hoped she would return to the house, though I really doubted she would.

"You will regret letting me go forever, Emmett," Rosalie screeched and took off into the trees.

I waited a few seconds longer to make sure Rosalie was really gone, before turning back in the direction of Bella and Edward. I caught their scent rather quickly, but was surprised when I found Edward standing alone in the middle of the field where I had left them both.

I recognized the emotion in his eyes as he looked to me because I had just seen the same exact thing in Rose's. I loved my brother, I truly did and even if I wanted to comfort and apologize to him, I seriously needed to find Bella.

Why would she take off into the forest alone? And why would Edward let her? Where would she have gone? She seriously needed to learn to take better care of herself.

"Where is Bella?" I finally asked.

"You chose her, didn't you? You chose Bella?" Edward's voice cracked with emotion and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't really a decision to be made, Edward. It is where I belong, where she belongs."

"This is your fault. One woman was not enough? You had to steal my heart away too? Why would you do this Emmett?" Edward's eyes were pleading, and I wished for the thousandth time I had that answer.

"I'm sorry," It was an inadequate apology, but the only words I had. "You're still my brother, my family. I still love you and hope that we can move past this, eventually."

"I'm not sure that I will be ready for that any time in the near future." Edward spoke as if he was talking to himself. "I don't know where Bella went." He added as an after thought and was gone.

It was easy to catch Bella scent. Of course there were two trails, but the other was mingled with my own scent from our trek into the forest. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, so I moved quickly, slowing every few hundred feet to make sure I was still on track.

Her scent led deep into the surrounding forest towards Canada. She wasn't even heading in the right direction. I had to keep focused no matter how worried I was getting. Any thing could have gotten to her. The woods were filled with wild animals. And though they avoided me because I was the predator, Bella would have been seen as their prey.

Her scent was still strong so I couldn't have been far behind her. I raced as fast as my legs would carry me. The limbs of the passing trees snapped and broke against my large unbreakable frame.

But as certain as I was on her trail, I couldn't help the shock I felt when it abruptly disappeared.

I searched in every direction, probably looking a little frantic because that is exactly how I felt. There was nothing, not a trace of her scent remained. I even tried searching in the trees, but there was nothing.

I retraced my steps even though I knew I had followed her scent precisely. She couldn't have simply disappeared into thin air. The only explanation was that I had made a mistake.

But I hadn't.

She wasn't there.

There was nothing.

She was gone.

**A/N: So the Rosalie/Emmett convo was quite a bit more passionate than that of Edward and Bella's. I hope that you don't hate Emmett too much but this was necessary. That being said, I am really looking forward to the next chapter. I've been waiting to get to it. I can't wait to hear what you all have to say about what is to come.**

**Keep the love coming; I love each and every one of reviews. It may not seem like it, but they do inspire me to write faster. Thanks so much for reading.**

**That little green button is waiting for you to push it. Good, bad, indifferent, all thoughts are welcomed.**

**MUAWWWW!!! **


	12. I'm a What?

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for this taking like a million years for me to update. My family was in town visiting last week and I had exactly zero time to myself. It's amazing how four little people can consume so much time. Thank you so much for your patience and not sending flames my way.**

**The response to the last chapter was wonderful. Normally I try to reply to each and every review, but with the family in town I just didn't have the time. I promise to respond this time around. I did want to take a second to thank everyone that reviewed, favorite, and alerted. You guys seriously keep me smiling and writing. **

**Krismom ****beta's for me and she is absolutely fantabulous. Check out her story The Velveteen Mother, I promise you won't regret it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. I just enjoy playing in the sandbox with the rest of the kiddies.**

**BPOV**

The woman stood before me a perfect picture of beauty. If you were to look up ethereal in the dictionary, I was quite certain a picture of her would be attached. There was something very other-worldly about her. I was almost positive that even an unknowing human would know that she wasn't human.

_Maybe that's why no one has ever claimed to see her._

Her hair fell in soft waves down the length of her back. The color wasn't something that could be described with words. At first glance, I would have assumed her hair was brown, but as the light of the moon peaked through the trees, I could see hints of gold and auburn mixed in as well. I was fairly certain that if I had vampire vision, the remaining colors of the rainbow would have been present as well.

The gown she wore was a simple white gauze-like material that fluttered in the wind giving the strange illusion of a cloud wrapped around her tiny frame. Though her build and shape was similar to mine showing that she was around my age at the time of her change, the glint in her eyes showed her true age, and they were years beyond what I could fathom.

She was amazing. 

Her eyes were a bit disconcerting to me, even though I felt she was no real threat. Almost frightening. She had called me here for a reason and something deep in my gut told me it wasn't out of maliciousness. But I was expecting a vampire. I could tell that she was a vampire. I knew she was.

But her eyes told a different story.

Where I would have normally seen crimson or gold or even possibly black eyes, sat a set of gray eyes. Even in the poorly lit meadow I could see that they were as gray as storm clouds. It left me feeling confused. Even with my fairly limited knowledge of this supposedly fictional world, I knew what her eyes should have looked like.

But then again, what did I know.

I waited for her to speak, but when she did not, I took a moment to observe our surroundings. I knew logically I should have felt fear, because I had absolutely no clue where I was, but oddly enough I found no hint of fear. I felt perfectly safe and at home.

Peaceful.

The green grass that covered the expanse of the meadow felt soft beneath my feet even through my shoes. The massive trees that surrounded the area were like nothing I had ever seen before. They were taller than any tree I could think of and the bottoms seemed to billow out and sway in the breeze, creating an even more private area.

The narcissus grew wild and I had never seen so many in such a solitary location. They were peppered around, some solitary and some in groups.

Beautiful.

When the wind blew through the enclosed area, the sweet scent was sent wafting around the enclosed area. It was delightfully peaceful. The crisp dry air confirmed my suspicions that I was nowhere near Forks, though I couldn't fathom how I had gotten to whatever location I was exploring in, or how in the world I would get back.

I looked back to the woman from my dreams and watched a thousand emotions swimming in her wise eyes. Her face seemed passive, but the twinkle in the deep pools of gray screamed excitement and love. A hint of a smile played on her full lips and I waited a moment more for her to break the peaceful silence.

"Where am I?" Curiosity got the best of me as she continued to watch me silently.

"You are safe," she simply responded. Her voice was like a prayer in the wind, soft and musical. Calming.

"That really tells me nothing." I half snickered, though it wasn't really funny.

"You are neither here nor there." Her cryptic reply only confused me further, but I let it go. Her smile widened and I found myself smiling in response at the beauty of it. "You are much stronger than I was at your age."

"I don't really know what that means, but ok. Now, why am I here?" I was impatient.

I'm not sure why, but I was suddenly antsy. My feet were itching to go back in the direction from which I just came. I was worried about Emmett. Not that I could protect him in any way, but just to have him at my side was comforting.

"You can feel him, can't you? He's searching for you as we speak. Don't worry young one, you will be returned to your mate. There are many things we must discuss."

She walked towards me and held her hand out for mine. I glanced at it briefly before gently placing mine into hers. Her hand was the icy cold I had grown accustomed to, so only the slightest shiver ran up my arm.

"I can heal your cut." She sang.

Her eyes were trained to the back of my head and I placed my hand gently over the top of it, having forgotten about it in the light of everything else. I winced as I let my hand fall. I hoped for the sake of my life she was in control of her bloodlust because surely my gash would be tempting her.

"Turn around." It was a command.

I stared at her for a moment and watched as she pricked her index finger and a single drop of blood oozed out. I shut my eyes quickly and stopped breathing to avoid getting light headed. The last thing I needed was to pass out around a strange blood thirsty vampire in the middle of nowhere.

When she touched my scalp with her cold finger, I nearly jumped out of my skin. But as my head began to tingle, I could feel the throb dulling until it completely disappeared. I touched the spot where the gash was and it was gone, just gone.

"How did you do that?" I squeaked as I spun around to face her again. "I didn't think Vampire's bled." Both of my hands were now buried in my hair searching for a sensitive spot, a knot, anything, but there was nothing.

"Only a pure blood can bleed, and we have our own special gifts that you will learn about in due time." She winked.

I just stood there looking at her as if she spoke Chinese for a minute before she took my hand with a gentle smile and began walking at a leisurely pace. I was silently hoping that all of her statements weren't particularly so cryptic, because I'd end up leaving with more questions than I already had.

We walked silently, hand in hand, circling the meadow until I grew impatient. It was just a little creepy. Scratch that, it was down right weird. Walking around with some unknown Vampire that had been around for who knows how long, in the dark, not speaking, in a meadow that was _neither here nor there_ well…it was strange even for me.

And I've been through my fair share of weird shit.

I had to break the silence.

"You have many questions." She interrupted as I opened my mouth to speak. "I can not answer them all, but I can assist you with a few. You want to know why you are here?"

Though she said it more like a question, it was definitely meant as a statement of fact. I simply nodded in response not knowing exactly how to word my concerns. But a sudden question entered my mind that I had to voice before I lost it again.

"Why are you haunting me? You're in my dreams and then there's…this." I gestured to our surroundings. "You called me here, somehow. How?"

"Ah, Isabella." She laughed and it was a delightful sound. Even more beautiful than Alice's bell laughter, which I wouldn't have thought possible. "I am not haunting you. You and I are connected. You are family."

"Family?" I questioned, "I don't understand." I stopped moving and stood in front of her expectantly.

"Yes," I shook my head in disbelief. "I couldn't have called you here otherwise. I have watched you for many years. I have waited for you for many years. You are my last hope. You are the end of my blood line. As my final descendant, you are the last true vampire. A blood vampire."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning. Because, I'll be honest, you're creeping me out. I'm human. There is nothing immortal about me. Nothing indestructible either, in fact, I am rather clumsy and breakable. I'm not a vampire." I couldn't hold back the nervous chuckle that escaped my throat.

I sat down unable to stay steady on my own two feet. I wasn't sure what she was going to say, but the words that she had said already had me weak in the knees. She was clearly insane, or maybe I was. I had run into a tree and knocked myself unconscious and this was all a horrible dream. A nightmare. That's what it was, a nightmare. I had finally gone loco.

"It would help if I knew what you are aware of. What have you been told?"

She sat down across from me, mirroring my position as I re-told Carlisle's story. Albeit my cliff notes version of his story, I tried to get the main parts, not leaving anything out. I didn't have a perfect memory like vampires, so my story only took about a third of the time as Carlisle's.

Persephone regarded me for a moment before laughing heartily. I couldn't help but to join her even if my snickers were coming out in nervous hiccups. I didn't know what was so funny.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much the story changes over the years. Vampires are just as bad as gossiping teenagers. It never comes back to me the same. Some of the tale is accurate, but a lot of it is not."

I made a strange noise that was somewhere between a snort and a laugh. "Well, it's just hear say. He didn't tell it as fact."

"I was very much in love with Hades." She continued without me probing further. "When I met him I was pregnant with Nestor's child, but I couldn't deny that I was drawn to Hades. I often would run off for the afternoons and spend my time with him in the gardens. Not long after the birth of my first child, Nestor was called away to battle, leaving me free reign to visit Hades whenever my heart desired, and my heart desired it often.

"You see in my time it was unheard of for a woman to leave her husband, and no matter how badly I longed to do so, I couldn't bring myself to break my commitment to Nestor. I suppose if I had been as strong as you, I would have followed my heart and committed myself to Hades as I so desperately yearned to do. Never the less, I remained faithful to Nestor, though my heart truly belonged to Hades.

"One afternoon, while Hades and I were laying in the gardens, basking in the sun, my father came to visit. He was infuriated, and naturally assumed that I had broken my vow to Nestor. No matter how many times I assured him that we had done no such thing, he wouldn't believe and he forbid me to see Hades. It broke my heart, but I obeyed my father's request.

"I was weak." She lowered her gaze, seeming ashamed, but quickly recovered.

"The following years were the longest I have ever had to endure in my human life. I longed to see my dear Hades even if to just see his beautiful smile. My memory of his face had faded and I hated that I could no longer remember his scent or even the sound of his laughter.

"When I heard news of Nestor's death, I mourned for him because I did love him. Though the love I felt for him did not equal the love I felt for Hades by half, it was love all the same. I could no longer stay away from my gardens and though the flowers had long died, it still held the memories that I thought I had long forgotten.

"Hades appeared to me that evening and at first sight I thought he was a dream. I was so elated to see him that I flung myself into his arms and promised him I would never let him go again. We professed our love for one another that night in every way."

She smiled wistfully at me for a moment as she seemed to drift off to that time and place, and though I was eager to hear more, I knew she needed the silence.

"It didn't take long for my father to find out about our affair and by that time I was nearing the end of my term with Hades child."

The pause that followed was maddening, her eyes filled with unshed tears and I could practically feel her sadness surrounding me. I knew that she would continue when she was ready.

"It was my father that cursed me and Hades." The emotion was evident in her voice and I resisted the urge to envelop her in my arms. "He cursed Hades to the depths of the underworld and cursed me to death. Had it not been for the sympathetic gods, I would have been finally dead and forced to remain parted from my dear Hades for all eternity."

She looked at me for a moment and apparently the confusion was written all over my face.

"Let me explain. My father cursed me to my grave and Hades to hell, but the gods answered my solemn prayer and allowed me to return. I was condemned to live undead, feeding off the life line of the living. Blood, it definitely took some getting used to.

"They also allowed Hades to remain without having to condemn him to hell, though he remains locked in the underworld unable to pass to either heaven or hell until I meet my final death. And that my child is where you come in to play."

"Wait, am I going to die?" I asked, suddenly remembering the final part of the tale.

"Why would you die, my child?"

"Because of the curse." I paused trying to gather my thoughts. "Carlisle said that it was believed that anyone who ever met you would die or be killed." Not necessarily in those words, but the end result was the same.

"No dear. You will not die from having met me. However, your death is inevitable. It is the way of life."

I played with a blade of grass as I thought over her story and how it pertained to me. I knew that I would die; it is the circle of life but hearing her say it just made it all the more real. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to think of all the other questions I had for her that had suddenly fled my brain. Persephone interrupted my inner musings before I could think of what else to say.

"You will become a vampire, but not as the others have." I shook my head in confusion hoping she would explain. "You will die, though I can't tell you how, and in seven days you will awaken a vampire."

"What is my part in all of this?" I asked, the need to leave was growing and I knew that we didn't have much time.

"Ah, yes. You see, I am unable to meet my final death and be reunited with my love Hades, until you become a vampire. I was to remain here until the line died to ensure the survival of my species. You are the last and the answer to my final prayer."

"I don't understand."

"There are many questions you have that I will not be able to answer, but there are a few things I must tell you."

She moved closer to me and wrapped my hands in her own. The cold, like a blanket, calmed my anxiety and I took a few long deep breaths. I was still utterly confused and I knew she wasn't going to answer any more questions.

"You will not be the same as the other vampires you know. You, unlike them, will have no choice but to feed on humans."

I opened my mouth to speak but she held her hand up silencing me.

"However, where they are always venomous, you will not be. Much like a spider or some snakes, you will have the option of secreting your venom. This will allow you to feed without killing. The bloodlust you will feel will be comparable and you will have to learn to control yourself to keep from killing, but I have faith that you can do it with the help of your new family. They truly are an admirable group of our species and I am relieved to know that I can trust them with your care completely."

"I am lucky to have found them." I responded honestly. "But I have so many more questions."

"I'm afraid, my child, our time has come to an end, and I must go." She pulled me to my feet and led me back towards the forest edge.

"But…"

"This is Cora," she gestured behind me and I spun to face the young vampire immediately. "She will help you with the questions I can not."

I tried to smile at her, but am quite positive it came out as a grimace. I wasn't aware of anyone else in our presence and I was startled at the hasty introduction. Damn sneaky vampires.

The first thing I noticed, of course was her golden eyes and I breathed a sigh of relief. She was beautiful, as all vampires are, but I couldn't help but be wary of her. Her wide gold eyes stared back at me and there was a hint of a smile on her small lips as I took in her appearance.

She was taller than me by several inches. Her hair was shinier than mine in the same shade of brown, but was cropped short, ending just above her shoulders in a neat bob. Her clothes were a simple pair of jeans and a dark blue blouse, but it was stylish enough for even Alice.

This had to be one of the more weird experiences of my life, and something told me that the night was far from over. Things were much simpler when I was oblivious to the supernatural.

"Bella," I held my hand out to her in a belated attempt to be friendly and she took it with a wide smile.

"We must be going now." She responded by pulling me into the forest. "I will answer more of your questions when the time comes." Her voice was melodic and comforting and I trusted her effortlessly.

I turned around to bid my farewell to Persephone and she was gone. I don't think I would ever get used to the speed of Vampires. As soon as I turned back around to follow Cora, I found myself standing in front of my house. I gasped aloud and stumbled back a few steps, Cora steadying me with her arms.

"How did we…" I faded out not even knowing how to finish my thought. It was too weird. My head was spinning. And just like I thought originally, I had a million unanswered questions. I was really anxious to see Emmett. I knew he would be worried by now. I hoped, for Esme's sake, he hadn't destroyed anything.

"Don't worry you will be with your mate again, very soon." Cora reassured me and I tried to find some comfort and courage in the statement.

Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway and I could see the flicker of light coming from the TV as we made our way up the steps. I stood still for a moment trying to get my story straight and think of something to tell Charlie, but I really couldn't come up with anything. I had no clue what I was going to say. My mind was a blank.

I simply took a deep breath and opened the door, resigned to getting an earful from my Dad.

My eyes were trained on the floor and as soon as I shut the door I glanced around to find Charlie. When I took in the sight before me, I wished that I could run back out again. Though it really wouldn't have done me any good, I was still afraid.

_What is she doing here? _

"Rosalie?"

**A/N: Were you surprised? Hehe, I honestly didn't see this coming until last night. But I am super excited about where it's going to go from here. We will be back to Emmett in the next chapter. **

**Persephone's story proved to be a lot more difficult to get out of my head than I thought. I hope that it came out coherently enough. Ugh, I really hope this wasn't too confusing. I promise things will get clearer and eventually the entire story will make sense. Bear with me if you please.**

**There are of course more answers to come, but I hope this chapter answered a few of them for you. This was a tad longer than my normal chapters so I hope you enjoyed the few extra words. Thanks as always for reading.**

**The green button beckons you. Press it and leave me your thoughts.**


	13. A NotSoWelcome Home

**A/N: This will be a short thanks for all the reviews you all left for the last chapter. I know I didn't respond to each of them and I feel horrible for it, but thanks for taking the time to leave me some love. There will be an epic A/N at the end of the chapter, which is the same in this story and for Couples Therapy, for those of you that follow both. Kisses!!!**

**Krismom is my wonderful beta and I love her for putting up with me and my faulty internet issues. Hugs and Kisses to her!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will. Darn it!**

**EmPOV**

I pulled into Bella's drive way a little faster than I intended to and the gravel sputtered under my tires, a few stray rocks pinging against the bottom of the jeep. I had looked everywhere in the woods, along with the rest of the family, with the exception of Rosalie and Edward, though no one blamed them for their absence. I wasn't sure how she would have gotten there, but I hoped that I would luck out and find her sitting on the sofa chatting with Charlie.

I prayed.

As soon as I leapt out of the Jeep, I heard Bella's voice and exhaled deeply, relief coursing through my body. But when I heard Charlie shouting, I raced to the door barely containing myself before knocking a bit too loudly on the screened outer door.

There were a few sets of feet shuffling on the wooden floor only seconds before the door swung open, and I was left staring down the barrel of Charlie's shotgun.

Flinching was just a natural reaction, I assumed.

"Ch…Dad!" Bella shouted and stepped between the gun and me. "Put that away."

Charlie had already lowered the weapon as soon as she stepped in front of it but Bella slapped at it anyway, knocking it to the floor with a rattled thump.

"What is going on here, Bella?" Charlie ran a hand over his face and stepped back allowing me to step into the house.

It was only then that I could see who the other feet belonged to. I had smelled her once the door was opened, but I thought for sure I was mistaken and the scent was just left over from some other time Rosalie had been here.

I was wrong.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed, and a cold-as-steel smile gracing her all-too-perfect face. I had to swallow back the growl that was threatening to come out upon seeing her here.

What was she doing?

Why was she here?

Nothing that came to mind told me her purpose was intending to do good rather than harm. As a matter-of-fact, I was almost positive that NOTHING good could come of this situation. She was clearly here for malicious reasons, and if I had blood, it would have been boiling.

But there was another presence in the room that held my attention. A vampire.

My instincts were screaming at me to assess the new threat in the best possible way I knew how.

But I couldn't very well fight in front of Charlie.

The female smiled at me from the chair across from Rosalie, and I felt Bella's warm hand wrap tenderly around mine just as I was itching to pounce. My lips were already twitching into a snarl, but I smoothed my features before turning to look at Bella.

"Emmett, this is Cora. She's a friend." She winked and I felt my muscles relax, even if only a tiny bit. "Cora, Emmett."

I nodded to the strange vampire but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak, Charlie's shouting stopped me cold.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what the HELL is going on?"

"Yeah Bella, care to explain to your Dad why you're all over MY boyfriend." Rosalie sneered.

Charlie put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder as if he were comforting her and I raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered. "Dad," she turned to face him and he raised his eyes to glare at her. I didn't need to be an empath to read the disappointment on his face. "I'd rather have this conversation in private if you don't mind."

He inhaled deeply and didn't exhale for what seemed like eternity before answering, "Alright, kiddo, but we WILL have this conversation. Sooner, rather than later." He clarified and Bella nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go." Rosalie stood and quickly embraced Charlie. I was rather shocked to see his arms wrap around her without any hesitation. And even more so when he didn't seem to notice the difference in her body temperature. "Thank you, Charlie. For everything."

He nodded and released her before walking her to the door. Rosalie stopped suddenly and turned back, kissing Charlie quickly on the cheek before taking off out the door. Charlie stood there, shocked, staring after her for a few moments before turning to face the room once more.

I think I stopped breathing in anticipation, or maybe I was just waiting for the shotgun to make another appearance.

I waited for him to say something and he opened his mouth to speak only to shut it, shake his head, and walk out of the room into, what I assumed was, his bedroom. I heard his muffled voice coming through the closed door, but he was speaking too softly for me to make anything out.

"What happened, Bella? Where were you?" She winced when my grip on her hand got a little too tight and I loosened my hold. "I was so worried."

"It's really hard to explain, but I promise I will." She squeezed my hand once for reassurance and I reluctantly nodded. "I really need to have a talk with Charlie first. He deserves an explanation, or as best as I can do, anyway." She looked so tired and I wanted nothing more than to erase the worry etched in her face.

"Ok," I understood she needed to speak with her father, but I wasn't ready to leave her side just yet. "I'll wait in the woods."

"NO!" She exclaimed, but quickly lowered her voice and shook her head. "I need to do this in private, and I can't very well do that with you two lurking in the woods."

I had momentarily forgotten the stranger's presence but glanced over to her upon Bella's last words. She was sitting with her ankles crossed and her hands clasped together atop her knees. Her posture was rigid, even for a vampire, but her face was calm and serene.

She kind of freaked me out a bit.

"I don't know, Bella. Today has just been…really weird. I don't feel comfortable leaving you here, alone."

"I'll be fine." She assured me, but it was not comforting in the least. "Take Cora to the house. She can answer some of your questions?" She turned to look at the young girl as if asking permission and the vampire simply blinked.

"I don't think it will bode too well with the family for me to bring a strange vampire, a female, no less, after the day we've had."

"Don't tell me Emmett's scared." She teased and I let out a gruff snort and puffed my chest out a bit. Bella laughed a bit at this and continued. "I'm exhausted and I need to talk to Charlie, which is sure to exhaust me even further. I'll be over first thing in the morning. I promise."

"I will cause your family no harm." The vampire spoke for the first time and I turned to face her. "You have my word. I am no threat."

I stared intently at her for a moment, noting her golden eyes and disconcertingly calm exterior, before nodding.

She was a tiny little thing, very little harm she could bring with her slight frame against me, much less the entire family. She was undoubtedly no threat, but that still didn't help me to trust her.

"Bella," I turned to face her and wrapped both her hands in mine. "If anything happens, or anyone shows up, you WILL call me. I do mean anyone. I can be here in a minute or less. Do you understand?"

"I do," she grinned. "You big oaf. I'll be fine. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Yeah, you've done it so well in the past." She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Seriously Bella, you gave me quite a fright a little bit ago and I still have no clue what happened to you. I can't help it if this makes me a tad uncomfortable."

"I know, but everything is fine. Now, go home and let me handle Charlie in the best way I know how. I'll see you in the morning and explain everything. OK?" She leaned in and kissed my cheek and I ran my fingers through her hair, pulling her into my embrace.

"I love you." I whispered and it wasn't until I said it aloud that I realized how true those three words were. A weight seemed to be lifted from my body and I felt carefree and giddy. I grinned into her hair and whispered it again, only I don't think it was loud enough for her to hear that time.

"I love you, too." Bella said as she pulled back and placed her soft, warm lips against mine with a gentleness that seemed to punctuate the sincerity of her words. "So much. Is that weird?"

I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak, but Bella silenced me with a finger and interrupted me.

"Never mind. It's just been a strange few days and I'm talking crazy. Goodnight Emmett, Cora." She turned to look briefly at the female before turning back to me. "It would be impossible for me to tell you exactly how much I will miss you. It's insane how much it pains me to just think of you leaving. But you've got to go." She punctuated her words by shoving against my chest.

Even though she didn't, or rather couldn't, nudge me, I acquiesced and walked towards the door. Cora had already walked out into the driveway.

"I'll be counting the minutes." I kissed her nose and then her lips softly once before turning towards the Jeep. "Goodnight, Bella."

We pulled out of the driveway and I watched as Bella stood in the door until we were out of sight.

I was still reluctant to leave her alone and when we pulled up to the house I was tempted to run through the woods and hide outside her window despite her insistence in needing privacy. But I didn't think Bella would like that too much if she were to find out.

The strange vampire spoke and her words made sure that I was going nowhere for the rest of the night.

"Your mate will be fine and very soon the pure blood that runs through her veins will make her as immortal and indestructible as you. Even more so."

With that she walked to the door and I followed quickly behind ready to demand an explanation.

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it to be. But it is necessary filler. The next one will be a bit longer and it will come sooner, I promise. **

**How long has it been since I updated? For-friggin-ever, that's how long. I do apologize for this taking an obscenely long time to get posted, but it has been a rather busy and eventful month for my family and myself.**

**Firstly, two and a half weeks ago, my family and I went on vacation. I had really hoped to have a chapter to post prior to our leaving but it was just not accomplished. We had a wonderful time roaming through the northern part of the state visiting various vineyards' and caverns and being all out-doorsy and adventurous. It was a beautiful and fun-filled trip for us all.**

**Upon arriving at home, I actually was allowed one full day to my lonesome. Of which I had hoped to write and catch up on some reading, but unfortunately it was spent mostly catching up on laundry and various other number of duties that had been neglected in the week we were away.**

**The following day, I received a call from my father that they had to put my mother in the hospital with pneumonia. Between my father and me we have spent the last week sleeping in those horrific excuses for a chair/bed tending to my ill mother. Thank heavens she came home yesterday and is doing terrific, albeit a little weakened.**

**The icing on the cake happened on my mother's second day in the hospital. When I came home to eat dinner and shower I smelled something akin to burnt plastic. Upon further investigation, I found that my poor laptop had bitten the dust. Apparently when your puppy chews on the charge cord it can create a short in said cord and cause the battery to...well fry.**

**My poor lappy is now a tangled mess of half-melted keys and the battery was completely shot to shit. My oh-so-wonderful husband came home today with a brand new laptop for yours truly and I nearly pee'd my pants with joy. Even if it only has the trial version of MS word and is forcing me to use the ancient program that is WordPad. I love him dearly for knowing that my writing is important to me.**

**Before I left to go out of town, I was fortunate enough (or smart enough) to back up all my files, so none of the really important stuff was trashed with the rest of my poor old recently fried laptop. **

**This chapter, which was started three weeks ago, has been a long time in the making, and has been to hell and back just to get posted. I think that it's probably shit, but the next chapter will be a little more fun...and a lot more...erm, faster?! I promise to update sooner is what I'm saying.**

**I love you all and thanks for being so undeniably patient and not condemning me to the depths of hell for taking such an absurdly long time to update. Not to mention reading this hellishly long authors note that took me almost as long as the chapter to write.**

**Please feel free to leave me your comments. Oh, how I have missed them so.**

**There is the button, it beckons you.**

**MUAWWWW!!!!! **


	14. I Just Know

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the sweet words and support you sent with the last chapter. I'm so glad you all haven't given up on me and are so understanding of RL issues. A million thank you's for being so friggin' fabulous.**

**It is my goal to update this story on Sunday's every week. I know I missed last week while me and the little girl were sleeping most of the day away with a cold, but I will make this effort as long as RL allows.**

**Since this was supposed to be up yesterday, I went ahead and posted the unbeta'd version. ****Krismom**** normally does the not-so-honorary duty of beta'ing for me and because she is pure WIN, she'll probably edit it anyway! I love her for putting up with my inability to get things done on time. KISSES!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them sadly, but I get to play with them, so that's cool.**

**BPOV**

The sight of Rosalie curled up against Charlie; sobbing tearlessly into his shoulder was still seared into my mind while I made my way to his bedroom and knocked gently on the door.

I tried to understand why she was here, in his arms, but I couldn't think of any reasonable explanation. Especially nothing that would come of anything good. I knew she was hurting and was in need of comfort. But why would she come to Charlie, of all people? Rosalie was as manipulative as they come at times, and I feared her motivations.

"Come in," I heard Charlie's muffled voice call through the door and slowly allowed myself entrance.

He looked his age as if he never had before, and I couldn't help but to feel responsible for that. Since Edward and the Cullen's' had come into my life, I had caused my dad to stress, overly so, on numerous occasions. I don't think I could even put a number to them.

"Bella," Dad ran his fingers through his hair as if he would find the right words hiding in there. "Are you going to explain to me what is going on? What happened to Edward? Is it true what Rosalie said, that you were…you know…caught?"

I cringed. I knew this was going to be a tough conversation, but I wasn't particularly fond of having THAT conversation with my dad. The one was quite enough and this was a bit more…well, real.

"That's a lot of questions, Dad." I answered, obviously avoiding, but I'd get there eventually.

"Well, I have a lot more if you'd like me to make a list." He said exasperated. "Now, start talking."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning would be nice." He answered shortly.

I took a deep breath and began. "Edward and I broke up, but that's not really the beginning. Things got a little out of hand this weekend, I guess you could say."

"So, it's true then?" Charlie interrupted. "You were caught being…intimate with the big one?"

"Emmett, Dad, his name is Emmett. And to answer your question, yes, but not like you think."

Charlie waved a hand as if his name didn't really matter. "So, you weren't WITH him, with him?"

_Oh, god!_

There was NO way around it. Charlie was determined to have THAT conversation no matter how uncomfortable he felt delivering each and every one of his questions that were begging me to go in to more detail than I wanted.

I sighed loudly before speaking, being careful to avoid any eye contact with my father. I'm pretty sure Charlie stopped breathing while I was talking.

"Look Dad, I'm just going to spit this out, before I lose my nerve, so listen good. Nothing has happened, not yet. But I'm not going to lie to you and promise that I'll be abstinent until marriage. It would be a false security, because I can't make that promise. You want to know why? Well, for one, I don't really want to get married. Not now, maybe not ever, but who knows. Maybe later on down the road my views will change. But as of right now marriage and love are not two things that necessarily HAVE to go together. Honestly, it's lunacy to think that certain acts of love should only take place when you are married. But that's just my opinion."

The words had poured out of me in one breath, and when I paused to retrieve some much needed oxygen, Charlie took his chance to speak.

"You were going to marry Edward."

"Well, not necessarily because I wanted to, but Edward wouldn't….well, Edward is just old fashioned." _Yeah, that came out beautifully!_ I hid my face in my hands for quite possibly the thousandth time during our short conversation.

"Look kiddo, I understand that times have changed and in all honesty, I don't expect you to wait to...well, whatever. But this seems so sudden. You know with the big..."

"Emmett," I provided with an eye roll.

"Emmett. I'll support you. You know that. But I don't know that I'll ever understand you." Charlie scratched his moustache. "Can you tell me what happened with Edward? I thought he was THE one." He accentuated his words by using air quotation marks and I coughed to disguise the laugh that caught in the back of my throat.

I thought for sure I was going crazy, laughing in the midst of a serious conversation.

"I really thought so too, Dad, but I was wrong. I really wish that I could explain things where you could understand, but honestly, I hardly understand them myself. I just know that I love Emmett more than I ever thought I could love anyone. It's not that I don't love Edward, it's just different now. Things changed and Emmett and I are connected on a level that I can't even begin to describe."

"Like I said, kiddo, I'll support you, but I still don't understand you. I do think that you owe Rosalie and apology. What you did to her and Edward, what you BOTH did, was wrong. I know you know that." Charlie looked to me expectantly as if I would argue his point, but I knew he was right.

But how in the hell was I going to apologize to Rosalie without being slaughtered?

That was a whole other issue that I wasn't prepared to deal with at the time. I was exhausted and ready to sleep, quite possibly for the next year. I felt as if I hadn't slept in a decade.

"I'm really tired, Dad, and I've had a really long day. I'm going to go to bed?" It came out as more of a question. I guess I just wasn't sure if he was finished with the conversation or not. Thankfully he was.

"Sure, I'm pretty tuckered out myself. Get your rest and promise to think about what I said. I know you'll do the right thing."

I nodded as he ushered me from the room, closing the door softly behind me. I heard him falling to the bed with a thump before I had even turned to walk away. I was really making Charlie feel his age of late.

I showered quickly before making my way to the bed. It was a pleasant surprise that even after the extremely eventful day it took me no time at all before I was in a deep slumber.

My dreams, though vivid and wild, were surprisingly peaceful.

**EmPOV**

Cora walked into the house as if she owned the place. I was surprisingly shocked when no one, especially Jasper, attacked her, or at least threatened her in some way. Everyone just seemed to be on alert. But looking at their expressions you would have thought it was a normal day in the household for some strange vampire to just waltz in unannounced.

"No need to be on alert, Cullen family. I am simply The Guide and mean none of you any harm." She turned to look specifically at Jasper, as if she knew something I didn't. Maybe he was more wary than I thought.

The Guide? What the hell did that even mean?

"I'm Carlisle," He started as he stepped forward to shake the intruder's outstretched hand. "This is my wife Esme, Jasper and his wife Alice, Edward and Rosalie." Carlisle introduced and then looked at me for a moment before continuing. "I assume you've already been introduced to Emmett?"

There was a question in his voice. I knew he was still very unsure of what she wanted or if she was a threat to the family. I simply shrugged because hell if I knew. I'd only just met to weird-o myself.

"My name is Cora. I know you have many questions but I can know that you are uncertain as to my reasons for being in your home. I can assure you, I will only be here for as long as Bella requires my assistance. When the time comes, I will be on my way."

This shit was getting old, FAST. What was with all the cryptic sentences and statements? I felt as if my brain was going to explode. Just once I would like a straight fucking answer and not have to be creating my own stories and drawing my own conclusions in my head. The usually proved to be wrong anyway, which was VERY frustrating, to say the least.

As if reading my thoughts, Carlisle voiced my concerns.

"What do you mean?" He said taking a seat next to Esme on the sofa.

Most of the furniture was occupied and the only remaining seat was between Edward and Rosalie. Rather than to sit in that overly awkward seat, I simply plopped down to the floor in front of the TV.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you many answers until I have spoken with Bella. I know you have many and are anxious to hear many things explained, but it is not my place to tell."

"We understand." Carlisle offered but Jasper growled menacingly. "Well, I understand, but we will expect answers very soon. I can see that you hunt humans."

"Yes, I will be no threat to your secret here. No harm will come to humans from my own hand." With that she turned to look at Edward and he looked down sheepishly. I wondered again if she knew something we didn't. "Nothing good will come of it, you know this."

She was speaking only to Edward and I swear he looked like a scorn child. I had never seen him look that depressingly guilty, even when Carlisle put the guilt trip on him.

_I think I like her already_.

Anyone that could put Edward in his place was alright in my book. Edward glared at me from the corner of his eye and I snorted.

"Wait!" Edward exclaimed and we all turned to look at him. "I can't hear you."

"What?" Jasper growled as he stood.

"I mean, I can hear you, but not." Edward squinted and pinched the bridge of his noise as if to concentrate. "It's like I can hear your mood. The tone of your thoughts. Does that make sense? Almost like I can only get a feel on what you're feeling. Like an empath." He smiled and looked at Jasper who was still standing as if to plan his next move.

"Calm down, empath. You do not have to keep calculating all the different way I could attack you or your mate. It's not going to happen. I said I mean you no harm. You know that. You can FEEL it." Cora stated calmly. She still hadn't moved, hadn't even shifted her position.

It was quite unsettling just how calm she was. As if she had no fear whatsoever.

"How do you know I'm an empath?" Jasper asked, finally sitting back down next to Alice.

"I just do. I know that you are a mind reader," she nodded to Edward. "You are a seer," she nodded to Alice. As for myself, I don't know what could be said of my gift, I just know things. I don't see images or the future like you, Alice. I just know. I've never met anyone who could explain it to me. The knowledge is just there when it is needed, I guess. That's the best I can explain it."

"Peter," Jasper said and we all turned to look at him, silently requesting him to continue. "Peter has the same…knowledge. Frustrating, to say the least, especially because he's so damn…knowing."

Cora laughed and turned to Edward. "Must you read everyone's mind all the time, or can you…No, you can't control it."

Ok, that was just weird.

"There is a way to control it, you know?" Cora told Edward and I knew by the way his ears almost twitched imperceptivity that he was intrigued. "I could teach you."

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Edward stood and held out his hand for Cora. I knew that look in his eyes and he only confirmed my suspicions when he turned to snarl at me.

_Sorry, dude, but you've got the hots!_

His lips twitched as he fought the smile. But he recovered quickly and took Cora by the hand towards the door. "We will be hunting." And with that they were both gone, leaving us all to our own thoughts.

"Care to explain, son?" Carlisle asked as he turned to face me.

"Hell, if I know, but he's got it bad for her already. Boys on the rebound quick, I might add."

"That's not what I meant." Carlisle scolded, but I could see the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Really don't know there either Pops," He snarled and I chuckled. He hated that nickname. "She was with Bella when I made it to her house. She asked me to bring her here with the promise of her explaining things tomorrow after she's rested."

"Well, let's just hope tomorrows answers will bring us some peace of mind." Carlisle said before leaving the room with Esme.

Rosalie soon followed and Jasper and Alice left without so much as a word, leaving me alone in the front room. I decided that there was only one good way to pass the time until Bella's arrival.

Me and a little QT with the Xbox!

**A/N: So, the BIG talk with Charlie. It didn't go exactly how I wanted it to, but I think it came out ok. I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories. Things will begin to progress pretty quickly from now on, and I hope things will become clearer very soon.**

**Surprise POV coming in the next chapter. Virtual cookies to anyone that can guess who it will be!!!**

**Thanks so much for continuing to read and review faithfully. Without your support I don't know where this story would be. A thousand thank you's!!!**

**BTW, just so you know, I don't recommend having six 9 year old boys over for a birthday sleepover, ever in your life. If it can be avoided, do so at all costs. LOL…I very nearly pulled every strand of my hair out this weekend when I made the mistake. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised my husband didn't call the white coats on me. What fun we had!**

**The little button down there is like chocolate for me and I LOVE chocolate. Won't you give me some? *grins***

**MUAWWW!!!!**


	15. Close Encounters of the Deadly Kind

**A/N: So, I have pretty much accepted the fact that I am a big fail when it comes to updating. I apologize for the wait for this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I love each and every one of them. I save them all and often go back to reread them, especially if I am in the need of inspiration. I can never thank you enough.**

**Krismom is my beta/cheerleader. I often don't know what I would do without her.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own them, Stephenie Meyer has that privilege.**

**RPOV**

Getting out of the house unnoticed was a lot easier than I had expected.

I wasn't sure if I had been successful at blocking Edward or if I had Cora to thank for causing him to be distracted. Either way, I was grateful.

When I arrived at her house, Bella was still sleeping, but it was still dark out. The rays of the morning sun were just beginning to peak out above the horizon. Another cloudy and gloomy day in good 'ole Forks, Washington, no doubt.

I could still smell Edward in the tree just outside her window and was surprised Emmett hadn't reduced himself to stalker status as well. Something about this human brought out unusual actions in our kind. I couldn't fathom the reasoning behind it. She seemed nothing special to me. Pretty but…plain.

Just…ugh, annoying really, I couldn't figure it out. Even as I stared at her through the window, her features laxed and peaceful, I saw nothing significantly fascinating.

Slipping through the window, I wasn't surprised to find it didn't stick, or even make some noise in protest. Pathetic human that she was, had her a family full of vampire stalkers sneaking in at all times of the day, not to mention the dogs down at the reservation.

No, I would never understand the attraction to her. Maybe it was the frail, naïve, innocence of her that drew in the supernatural.

I moved through her room silently and even though I had never had a problem controlling my bloodlust, I had to admit that Bella's smelled quite appealing, especially considering what I was about to do. The venom pooled in my mouth as if to remind me that I was indeed attracted to at least that part of her. I knew for certain that I would have to make sure none of her blood spilled or my control would waver.

That would definitely be unacceptable.

I would not ruin my record on the likes of Bella no matter how appetizing her warm blood may have smelled.

Two more silent steps forward and I was able to sit on the bed next to her without so much as shifting her sleeping form.

Her breathing was regular and her hair had spilled across her pillow and face, luckily for me covering the delicious artery that was pulsing within her neck.

The first rays of the morning sun began to spill through the window and for one moment I had doubts.

Bella's sleeping form was highlighted in an instant and for a fleeting moment she looked like a vampire. Ethereally beautiful and I scowled at myself for having those thoughts. The innocence of youth was clear in her peaceful face and I feared that I would regret taking her life from her far earlier than she was destined to live it.

But she was determined to become a vampire anyway. So I would only be saving her from a life of eternal damnation. I reasoned and found that my logic was undeniable.

I would kill her to save her from a fate far worse.

A fate of killing.

A fate of never dying.

A fate of hell.

My hand moved quickly and was wrapped around her neck almost as soon as the thoughts had filtered through my mind.

In an instant I felt a cool breeze and snarled as the cool hand wrapped around my throat. My hand immediately tightening on Bella's sleeping form causing her to awaken.

"You do not want to do this." Cora spoke from the right side of the bed. Her face not portraying the seriousness of her tone and I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"You are wrong." I growled. "With her gone, things can go back to normal, back to how they should be." I turned to face Bella again and was surprised that I couldn't see a hint of fear in her eyes. Acceptance maybe, or concern, possibly pity?

I didn't need her pity. My grip tightened and her warm hands wrapped around my wrist in attempt to make me release her.

Not going to happen.

I feel a twinge of remorse as I see her struggling for air. I never wanted for this to happen. I never wanted to have to kill her. But she is leaving me no choice. Taking away the only thing that has brought me any semblance of happiness since I began this damned life.

My Emmett.

I can't let him go.

I can't let her live.

I can't continue on without him.

My eyes burned.

I wanted to cry.

But he is mine, so she can't live.

I can't live…

"There is a way." Cora said breaking me from my runaway thoughts. "I know what you desire. What you long for, and there is a way."

I shook my head in denial. There is no way she could know what I desired, and even if she did, there was no way to achieve it.

"Release her and I will tell you how to become human again."

My hand automatically released Bella and I could hear her gasping for air as I secured my hold on Cora's throat.

"Do not taunt the devil with the likes of heaven." I threatened. "Do not make empty promises."

"I assure you," she said releasing my neck, "I do not speak mendaciously. My intentions are honest and pure."

"It isn't true. There's no way. It can't be. I would have known, found out… something." I spoke more to myself as I moved to the other side of the room, near the window, ready to flee at any moment.

Bella was breathing normally, but I could see the angry red marks on her pale neck reminding me of what I had almost accomplished. I looked to her eyes, not exactly apologizing, but trying to convey my thoughts to her because I had no words for what I was feeling.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I never meant…" Bella croaked her voice rough. I held my hand up to stop her.

"It doesn't matter. It is done and it cannot be undone." She nodded in acceptance. "You," I turned to Cora. "Who are you? What is this untruth you are tempting me with? Teasing me, you are very cruel to do such a thing."

"Who I am is of no importance, and the words I speak hold nothing but the truth." She turned to Bella. "Call Emmett, Rosalie and I need to go for a walk."

Bella nodded and reached for the phone as Cora took my hand and we jumped from the window. I could hear Emmett's booming voice as we headed towards the trees and the tears that would never fall burned my eyes.

I had lost him.

"You wish for nothing more than to be human again." Cora said when we were hidden safely amongst the trees. "You fear that you will never find happiness in this life, even with Emmett, whom you love so very much."

I nodded. "I've tried for so long to find happiness in our love for each other, but truthfully, I fear that I will always long for what I cannot have…Life."

"But you can have it." Cora spoke confidently and her hand wrapped around mine, squeezing gently. "And I will tell you how."

**EmPOV**

"Bella! What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" I was already out the door before she answered.

"Can you come over? Charlie's already gone. So, you can just come in the front door. I'll be in the shower."

Her voice was strained and I was already running at top speed. "I'm on my way." I hung up and made it to Bella's within minutes.

If anyone had hurt her…

I heard the shower when I walked in. So I explored for a moment, checking for signs of a struggle, or any other reason to cause concern.

Rosalie's scent was strong in Bella's room, and I growled when I realized that must have been the reason for her calling me. Obviously Bella was fine, but she sounded rattled and it had me worried.

I approached the door of the bathroom and walked away at least thirty times; contemplating going in to check on her just to reassure myself that she was indeed fine. I mean, I had already seen her naked, so it wouldn't have been THAT big of a deal, but I didn't want to intrude on her privacy unless she said it was ok.

But I really wanted to go in and…

"Emmett, stop pacing. I'm fine." I heard Bella's voice through the door as she turned the shower off. "Charlie won't be too happy if he has to replace the floor in the hallway. I can hear you wearing holes in the floor boards."

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, I'm just worried is all."

_Could Vampires suddenly pick up nervous habits?_ I had the sudden urge to gnaw on my nails.

"I'm sure and I'm coming out now, but I need you to promise me something."

_I knew it. Rosalie did something, that bitch! I'm going to kill…_

"Emmett?"

"What? Yeah ok, I promise. Just, what is it Bells?"

"Promise me you won't freak out. I really am ok and I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Do you promise?"

I could hear her scratching at the door, waiting for my reply, but I wasn't sure that I could make the promise and keep it if she had done anything to hurt Bella.

"Emmett, I swear on everything that is holy, if you do not swear to me that you won't freak out, I will never come out of this bathroom."

I grinned, amused at the angry kitten threatening me. She was about as fierce as a down feather. Could probably cause the same amount of damage too.

"You know, I could always break the door down." I warned, but I was sure she could hear the smile in my voice.

"Emmett." I could almost picture her stomping her little foot and sticking that yummy bottom lip of hers out.

"I promise, Bells. Just come out already." I would do it for her. Only for her. I loved Rose, but I wasn't against dismembering her, especially if she hurt Bella.

The door creaked open and Bella's little fingers wrapped around the edge of the door before her face appeared in the gap. I guessed she was gauging my reaction a little peak at a time.

"No freaking out, you promised." I nodded and she stepped out in the hall.

At first I didn't notice anything other than the fact that she was in a towel.

Only a towel.

My mouth went dry and it took me several tries to swallow the sudden lump that had developed in the back of my throat somehow. My eyes followed the tiny drops of water that slid down her milky, white skin.

Fuck.

For the first time in what felt like forever, I wanted to know what water tasted like. But I wanted to know what it tasted like on Bella's skin.

All warm and sweet and wet and…

When I saw the red perfectly shaped hand print wrapped around her neck, I growled and was instantly standing in front of her, my fingers gently tracing the soon to be bruised flesh.

"What did she do to you?" I snapped.

"I TOLD you not to freak out. I'm ok. It was…she didn't…" Bella lowered her head and when she looked back up I could see the tears in her eyes. "She's hurting, Emmett. You know she didn't really want to do it. I know she didn't."

"I know she's hurting, but this is unaccept…"

"Stop it!" Bella yelled and placed her hand over mine. "I know that you know it is our fault for her pain. Maybe it was going to happen eventually, but you can't blame her for being upset about the way it DID happen. You would be upset to. Just let it go. I'm fine and it won't happen again."

"How can you be so sure?" I moved my hand to cradle her neck and stepped closer, enjoying the warmth of her body so close to mine. I knew, in a way, she was right, but that didn't make accepting it any easier.

"I just know." Was all she offered before she took a step closer, pressing her warm body directly against mine.

She was on her toes and her mouth was so temptingly close to mine. Right there, ready for tasting, all I had to do was lower my head.

So that's what I did.

My lips found hers and it was as if all my worries were washed away. I groaned against her mouth before slipping my tongue between her soft, full lips.

"I'd forgotten how good you taste." I whispered against her mouth, hardly breaking from the kiss.

Her hands fisted my shirt as she succeeded in diminishing any trace of a gap between our bodies.

God, she was so warm, like fire. Like fire that tasted like heaven and hell in the same bite. I couldn't get enough. I would always want more.

More.

More,

I felt her hand tangle in my hair and she moved her mouth to whisper in my ear. "Emmett?" She kissed the spot below my ear and an uncontrollable shudder ran through my body.

"Hmmm?" Was all I could manage without losing any remaining control I had left. I was ready to bury myself in her, get lost in her, become one with her. Fuck, I just wanted her. All of her.

"Take me to bed." She said huskily into my ear.

I didn't even attempt to stop the rumble that escaped my chest as I scooped her into my arms and did exactly that.

**A/N: I'm sure you can guess what is to come in the next chapter *winks*. I think it's about damn time. They need a reprieve. Or a release, lol. You guys have been so very patient and it's definitely time to get back to earning my M rating. More to come, Sunday!**

**Don't worry we will get back to Rose and Cora as well.**

**Kudos to Baruka Athena, MandaLynn99, frosty1974, and smfogleman for guessing the surprise POV. You guys rock!**

**Seriously, your reviews feed my inspiration. It's only a click away.**

**MUAWWW!**


	16. Battle Between Lust and Blood

**A/N: Again with the amazing response to the last chapter. I don't know how to thank you guys enough for continuing to read and review. I am truly humbled.**

**Apologies for the delay. I have been dragged into the Black Dagger Brotherhood books and unfortunately haven't wanted to come up for air, much less writing. Sad excuse, but it's the truth. Things should get back to normal now that I'm done.**

**Thanks to ****Krismom**** for betaing for me. She is one truly wonderful lady! *Kisses***

**Warning: This chapter contains content of the adult kind. If you are offended, or should not be reading content of this nature, please walk away now. *hugs***

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters, just the plot.**

**BPOV**

I almost couldn't believe what I had said. Almost. But I knew it was definitely something that I needed. Hell, we both did.

I just wanted to forget for a moment everything that had happened the past few days, everything that I had learned, and just be. Just be with him, connected with him on some level that I was unaware existed but my soul was longing for desperately.

So I spoke without much thought, only voicing what I felt, what I desired, what I hungered for. The aching that never eased while Emmett was away from me, had reached its limit, and my body yearned to become one with his, to be wrapped in his, to be owned by his.

I could practically feel the itching of my every nerve while they waited to be awakened yet again, as if they only existed for him and his for mine.

Emmett's cool breath washed over my face and I breathed him in deep, taking as much of him into my soul as possible. He smelled of leather and grape Kool-Aid and fresh cut grass. An exquisite combination. It was intoxicating and sobering at the same time.

I didn't wait for him to be ready or even give him a warning before I slanted my mouth over his. All I knew was I needed more and there was only one way to get it. That was definitely a start.

His cool tongue slipped through my lips and over my tongue leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I fisted his dark curly hair desperate to bring him closer, though it wasn't really possible while he was carrying me.

He set me gently on the floor, taking a step back and closing the door behind him. My skin was ablaze as his eyes raked hungrily over me and unbelievably, I was suffocating in the tiny towel covering the rest of my flesh.

With a sudden fit of self-confidence I didn't know I had, I undid the knot, placing my hands to my sides and allowed the offending cloth to fall to the floor.

If I thought I was on fire with the towel in place, I must've been a pile of ash once it was gone. My heart hammered in my chest and my skin prickled cold when the air hit the remaining drops of water.

Emmett's scrutinizing gaze swept over me, and I had to fight the urge to hide. I wanted him to see me, just like I wanted to see him. But with every pass of his eyes, every unneeded breath he took, I felt my body come alive. The hairs rising on my arms, my stomach quivering with desire, my nipples hardening as I stood on display for him, freely turning over my body, I was his to do with as he willed.

When he took the first step forward, I swear my body hummed at his closeness. It was an electrical surge that went through me with his every progressive movement. He was the hunter and I was his prey, ready to be devoured at his whim.

"You are so beautiful." Emmett whispered when he was but a breath away. "Exquisite."

I shivered when I felt his hands reach out and touch mine, but it wasn't from the cold. His fingers traced along the length of my arm, slowly, deliberately, only to stop at my shoulders.

God, my nipples felt like they were about to explode, and he hadn't even touched them. Hell, they were practically reaching out to touch him themselves.

When his mouth met mine, my breath caught in my throat. It was a feather light touch, tentative, caressing, but when his tongue smoothed over my lip, I lost it. I was on fire, intoxicated by him, and I wanted more.

I threw my body against his and started clawing at the buttons of his shirt, cursing the damn things for running away from my nervous fingers. How he managed to ignite such a fire in my veins with his icy touch, I'll never know, but I was ablaze for him. I wanted to feel his skin on mine. Needed to feel it.

With a growl and surprising tenderness, Emmett pushed my hands away and ripped the shirt clean off his body. I haven't a clue where it went, or a care, for that matter.

"Never liked that shirt anyway." His voice was so low and raspy that it caused me to shudder for the bazillionth time.

Before I could take a deep breath to calm myself, his mouth was on mine, and then he was the eager one. Emmett's lips and tongue were so demanding and controlling as they explored my mouth that I didn't get the chance to worry about whether he was struggling with his bloodlust or not.

Holy hell, I had died and gone to heaven, that unbeknownst to me and to the rest of the world, was apparently hidden behind his lips.

With Emmett's chest pressed firmly against mine, I felt my nipples harden, almost painfully so, as he walked us backwards towards the bed. As badly as I wanted him, I couldn't help the little bit of fear that I felt thinking about what was about to happen.

As if sensing my distress, Emmett spoke as he laid me down and rested his body parallel to mine atop my comforter. "Relax. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He whispered as his fingers sifted through my hair. "We can stop now, if you'd like."

"No!" I pressed my body to his. "I want this. I want you. All of you." I caught his eyes then as he stared down at me, and I could see the raging fire burning behind them. He wanted me as badly as I did.

But he was letting me lead the way, even though I was nervous as hell; I knew he was probably just trying to stay in control. Anything that happened was all my decision.

I threw my leg over his hip and sat up on his legs. My hands traced his shoulders, down to his pecks, and my fingernails scratched over his nipples. God, he was like the perfect vision of strength, security, and comfort all wrapped up in one deliciously ripped body.

I ran my fingers down his stomach, and though his flesh was as smooth and cool as marble, I could feel the tremors and tensing of his muscles beneath them. What an exhilarating feeling. I felt completely emboldened as I traced the V of his hips and confidently unbuttoned his jeans.

My bottom lip was assaulted as I sucked it into my mouth and began gnawing at it furiously. Ok, so maybe I wasn't as confident as I thought I was. But with surprisingly steady hands, I lowered his zipper and tugged the garment down, only removing them completely when Emmett assisted by lifting his hips.

My god he was beautiful.

The tension in my lower region felt like it had a pulse. I almost felt embarrassed at how moist I must have been as I sat back down on his legs.

After stealing myself for complete and utter full body blush, I finally looked at his cock. Oh shit, it was standing long, tall, and hard, hovering over his stomach and I couldn't wait to touch it.

The satiny ridges along his hardened length were cool to the touch, but it sent my pulse soaring, and with every rapid beat a lick of fire ran through my veins, limbs, organs, especially in my lower region. It felt as if the flood gates had opened, and when Emmett inhaled deeply with a rumble in his chest, I knew he smelled exactly how ready I was for him.

I began moving my hand over his shaft, and when I felt his swell and throb in the palm of my hand, my breathing hitched. Was he purring? The noise coming from Emmett was both frightening and exciting, and I couldn't help but to move my hands faster to encourage the beautiful sound.

When his back started arching off the bed, alternating with his hips pressing into my hands rhythmically, I was tempted to see it to the end. He was mine, in my control, and it was an intensely electrifying feeling having him there. So beautiful.

But with a blinding movement so fast I actually giggled, Emmett had me pinned beneath him. And I felt him there. Right there. Oh, god so close. Suddenly I didn't feel like laughing. It had gotten real, and gotten there fast.

This was happening. It was so happening. And though my body was insanely ready for it, shit was I ready for it; my head was having a hard time catching up. The mini-panic attack came on so fast I didn't know how to stop it.

With my pulse soaring, and my breathing ragged, I closed my eyes to try and find some semblance of control. But the worries strolled through my head like there was a sale at Target, fast-paced and frenzied.

What if I wasn't any good? What if I couldn't handle the pain? The thought made me queasy. I nowhere near had the experience Rosalie did, what if I couldn't please him? Fuck, what was the matter with me?

"Bella?" Emmett's low voice tore my eyes open, and as soon as I locked gazes with his beautiful golden eyes, I forgot all my previous worries. "You sure about this?"

I felt his sex twitch against mine and my body instantly answered his question as my body arched into his creating a delicious sensation where I so desperately needed him. And if the resulting moans that fell from my lips wasn't enough, then I hoped the bobbing of my head against the pillow would do.

Emmett lined himself up at my entrance and was swirling it around in the most erotic and tantalizing way. He was driving me crazy, fast.

I felt the tip of him penetrate and bit my tongue to keep from crying out in pain. Although it didn't hurt yet, it actually felt kind of good; I knew it was going to, so I was preparing for the intrusion.

"Bella, baby, look at me." With his voice so gentle and soothing, I couldn't help but to comply.

Holy fucking shit balls!

Emmett had stilled above me, in silence, watching the tears fall down my face, allowing me to adjust now that the hard part was over. Some part of me wanted to hit him, though a lot of good it would do, but that shit hurt. And then not so much.

With every breath I took, my body seemed to appreciate the fullness it felt inside, and accustom itself to it. And when Emmett inhaled deeply, he shifted within me and sent a ripple of pleasure through me unlike anything I've ever felt.

So I lifted my hips to try and recreate it. Oh god, this was not that bad, not bad at all. Emmett slid out with agonizing slowness, and returned home at the same pace, tremors of electricity running through me causing my body to tremble and my throat to whimper. Heaven, this was heaven.

It took me a minute to realize Emmett had stilled again, and when I caught the sharp, dark look in his eyes, and the hard set of his jaw, I knew he was struggling for control.

"The blood," he said through clenched teeth. "Forgive me." He whispered and then he was gone.

"Holy fuuuck!" I moaned when his mouth covered my sex.

My body left the bed, completely. I was hovering somewhere above it, as Emmett's tongue lapped away at my moist sex with a frenzy. The low growls rumbling south of my belly button, vibrated against me as his nose pressed against the apex of my thighs.

Christ! Emmett's hands wrapped around my hips, gripping them hard, opening them wider, and he buried himself deeper. His tongue sweeping in and out, in and out, up and around, as my body flailed around on the bed like a mad woman.

The only sound filling the tiny room was of my incoherent coos of pleasure and the growl, and hissing coming from Emmett as he went to town like a rabid dog on my lost virginity.

When his hand shot up and grasped my breast, pinching and twisting my nipple, I came with a shout that I think was supposed to be his name, but sounded more like a war cry.

Before I could comprehend Emmett was in me again. A constant stream of profanities falling from my lips, matched the continuous growl coming from his chest as he hit a secret spot inside that sent me soaring in the clouds, my vision assaulted with flashes of white and swirls of black. That time I didn't care what the hell I said.

My legs wrapped around Emmett's muscular thighs, and I smoothed my hands over the expanse of his strong back, digging my nails into his backside as he quickened the pace.

Along with the rumbles coming from his chest, Emmett was whispering in my ear, though it was way too fast for me to make out. But I gathered from the way it sounded, it was words of approval.

Just as I thought my body was spent, that I couldn't get any more pleasure than what I had already received, I felt the tension building, yet again. Emmett's breathing became ragged above me, and his mouth covered mine in a kiss so fierce, so passionate, the coil inside me exploded into a thousand different pieces and I was crying out against his cool, hard lips.

With a roar, Emmett's entire body tensed, the cool explosion inside me bringing my eyes to his face. "Fuck, Bella," he grunted as his body seized over and over and over again.

The glorious look of pure, unadulterated, pleasure on his beautiful features froze me to the spot. I wanted to memorize it. I wanted to see it again and again, for the rest of my life. And I knew I would.

When Emmett finally collapsed, he rolled to the side, pulling me with him so that we were still attached at the hip. And though he had obviously finished, for he looked as worn as I felt, he was still hard within me.

"Sorry 'bout that." He whispered into my hair.

I was confused. "For what, exactly? Because I don't remember a moment that needs an apology." I chuckled and kissed his neck. Though I was covered in a sheen of sweat, he was perfectly cool as always, and it felt nice. Really nice.

"You know," He mumbled sounding very ashamed. "The blood, I just had to taste you, even though I knew I shouldn't have."

"Shhh," I placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I enjoyed that very much. Very much." I smiled against his mouth.

"But I could have lost control, you know?" His hands moved to my hips as he rolled to his back, pulling me on top. He shifted his hips, pressing into me, and my head fell back with a moan.

God, he created a monster, but I was ready to go again.

"You didn't." I whimpered as I experimented with a few different shifts of my hips.

"Oh fuck!" Emmett groaned, his fingers digging in to my hips as he matched my unpracticed movements. "You really need to stop teasing me. Don't know if I'll be able to stop this time."

"Who said anything about stopping?" I moved up slow and down fast, earning a gasp from both our mouths.

"You want to go again?" He purred, the dimples on his cheeks standing out when he smirked up at me.

"Mmmhmm," I nodded and then lowered my mouth to his, "But it's my turn now. You don't mind teaching me, do you?" Emmett shook his head just before he slipped his tongue in my mouth.

And teach me he did.

**A/N: Phew- is it hot in here, or is it just me? I'd almost forgotten what it was like to write a lemon. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Next chapter we will catch up to Cora and Rosalie with a splash of Edward in there for kicks.**

**The multi-talented ****smittenskitten**** made me a beautiful banner for this story. You can find the link in my profile!**

**Your words and comments are important to me. Good, bad, indifferent, constructive- it's all welcomed and cherished.**

**You know what to do.**

**MUAWWW!**


	17. Sacrifices & Headaches

**A/N: I am so thrilled that you all enjoyed the zest in the last chapter. It was about damn time those two got it on. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews; they mean so much to me.**

**Big thanks to my beta ****Krismom ****she is the bee's knees and I love her dearly.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. *cries***

_Where we last left Rosalie…_

"_You wish for nothing more than to be human again." Cora said when we were hidden safely amongst the trees. "You fear that you will never find happiness in this life, even with Emmett, whom you love so very much."_

_I nodded. "I've tried for so long to find happiness in our love for each other, but truthfully, I fear that I will always long for what I cannot have…Life."_

"_But you can have it." Cora spoke confidently and her hand wrapped around mine, squeezing gently. "And I will tell you how."_

**RPOV**

"It will not come without sacrifice," she continued as I glared in disbelief. "A great sacrifice must be paid, and you must be sure that this is what you truly want."

"Out with it," I huffed impatiently. I was not above sacrifice if it got me what I had longed for, for what seemed like eternity already. And if there was a way…

"First, you will need to find a condemned soul, one that is destined for the fiery depths of hell."

I scoffed. That should be easy. There were many, many humans that were filth, with wretched souls far worse than even that of Royce King. "That doesn't sound so hard."

"But that's where the tricky part comes in. They must give their life to you freely, willingly and you will take their place."

"What do you mean, take their place?" I asked wary.

She turned away from me and I took that as a bad sign. If she couldn't even look at me while telling me then…

"Your soul for hers, your body for hers. You will take her place in this life and she will die in yours." She spoke methodically and it was super creepy, even to me. "A life for a life, or death, as it were."

"So, I will not be me, you mean?" I asked trying to decode her words.

"You will still be you, but in the body of the giver." Her face turned back to mine and I stared at her unflinching. "It must be a female, unless you would prefer to be trapped in the body of a male for the rest of its human life."

"I still don't understand." I stepped towards her, gripping her hand in mine. "If you speak the truth, why aren't there more of us that know of this? Why is it that every time one of us kills, we don't become human?"

"Like I said, the soul must be given willingly. How many human drinkers do you know that ask for permission before draining their victims? Or even care to know the character of their soul?"

That was true, but still…I wondered.

"And to be quite honest, there are probably even fewer vampires that see their state of being as anything less than a privilege. Most of us do not give our lives up so willingly and are selfish enough to want eternity to exist."

Well, I could definitely see that. Even if some vampire did know the way back to mortality, they wouldn't see it as anything worth telling anyone else. More like sacrilege. Vampires are very selfish creatures and would see giving up immortality as an abomination to the species, but I was selfish for very different reasons.

"I will need to kill, won't I?" I finally asked.

"Yes," she offered simply squeezing my hand in hers. "Once you find the willing soul, you will drain them, completely. And not just until their heart stops beating. Their entire essence must enter your body before the exchange can occur."

"And I will die?"

"That body will die, yes. Your soul will be released from one cage and entered into another mortal one. The memories you have now, the desires, everything will remain the same, on the inside. Your sins, the life you take, or lives you have taken will be yours to live with until the last breath."

"And what about the Volturi?" I asked fearful.

"They needn't know. Like I said. Your body will die. As for your knowledge…well you just disappear. You will not be able to have any connection to the family you have now. Or you all will be at risk."

Could I do that? Leave the only family I have known for so long behind, simply to live, hurt…die? I didn't know. I didn't know if I could do any of it. God, this was just too much. I felt drained and overwhelmed as I sank to the ground, not caring that the moist grass was staining my jeans.

"It is not an easy decision to make." Cora said before sitting beside me. She looked old beyond the years her perfect features portrayed and I wondered how old she really was. "Old enough," she answered my thoughts. "This life you live now, is not so horrible, is it?"

"No…" I trailed off, not even knowing how to express my rampant thoughts. They were all over the place. Dancing back and forth between life and death, dying once and finally or living eternally.

Cora wrapped my hand in hers and strangely enough I appreciated the gesture. If I had been in my right mind, I may have shaken it off, but I was comforted by the contact.

"The answer is not in your head, Rosalie. It is here." She placed her palm over my unbeating heart. And with a whisper of a kiss on my forehead she was gone.

I couldn't tell you how long I sat there utterly unmoving, not even to inhale the scents around me. The birds chirped, the blades of grass and leaves in the trees rustled with the wind, but for me, time stopped. Life went on everywhere around me and I was witness to it.

I stood, knowing I had my answer, knowing in my heart of hearts what I wanted, no needed to do. And when I inhaled the earth, the wind, the dew…I knew I had made the right decision.

**EPOV**

When Cora came back to the house alone, I could tell by the colors in her mind that she knew Emmett and Bella were together. Try as I may, I couldn't help but to be bothered by that knowledge.

I was man enough to know that Bella was happy with the decision she had made, but also stubborn enough to not like it. No matter how much I was drawn to Cora, which was unsettling to me so soon after…

"How are you Edward?" Cora asked.

It was strange not knowing someone's question before it was asked, especially because I could hear her thinking, but not cohesively. It was like there were a maelstrom of thoughts in her head that they just swirled into colors and textures and emotions. Her mind was as beautiful as she.

"As well as can be expected." I answered honestly.

"You will be happy again." She smiled and it was radiant. I hated myself for being so fickle, so easily swayed. My attraction to her wasn't healthy for either of us.

Even still, I heard myself reply. "With you?" And it was as much a question as it was a suggestion.

She smiled again and her eyes sparkled in delight as the gazed into mine. "Such a sweet boy." Cora stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder and I repressed a shudder. "How is the blocking coming along?"

_Like shit_, I wanted to say, but that was just rude. "My head hurts if I try it for extended periods of time, which is annoying, but I'm trying."

"It will get easier with time." She encouraged with a gentle squeeze to my shoulder. That time I couldn't hide the response I had as it erupted in the form of a purr coming from deep in my throat.

My eyes shot open, startled and I stepped away from her just as fast, shocked at such a sound and that she had elicited it with her touch. And my body, no… I had allowed it to happen.

Cora laughed, the delightful sound filling the room and causing my shoulders to lose some of their tension.

"Edward, you would do well to not live in your self-loathing for the rest of eternity." She said with a smile that was quite contradictory to the severity of her statement. And with that parting line she was gone.

I was in the midst of processing her words when I heard the tires turn onto the private drive off the main road. Bella and Emmett were on their way.

Of course, I couldn't hear Bella, but Emmett was singing that damn song from _The Hangover_.

_What do tigers dream of when they take a little tiger snooze?_

I knew he was trying to hide something, so I traded the heartache for the headache and blocked him out completely.

The rest of the family joined me in the family room, eager to get some answers now that we could have Bella and Cora both in the same room at the same time. I was mentally preparing myself for the tragedy of seeing them together. Happy. The sounds of doors closing, and the shuffling of Bella's feet on the gravel filled the silence.

_I can do this, I can…Shit, I can't do this._

I left the room just as the door opened.

**A/N: Meh, chapter's a little shorter than I like, but the next little bit needs to be all together. Poor Eddie boy doesn't know which way is up and which way is down. And Rosalie… well she has a tough decision to make.**

**Thanks so much for continuing to read and review. It means so much to me. *kisses***

**So whatcha think? Press the button and let me know.**

**MUAWWW!**


	18. Welcome to the Family

**A/N: Thanks so much for your sweet reviews. I love each and every one of them. I save them and re-read them every time I am in need of inspiration. I never tire of reading your kind words.**

**This chapter is a little redundant as Bella recaps her meeting with Persephone, but I tried not to repeat too much, and the story does move along farther.**

**Big giant hugs and kisses to my beta Krismom. She kicks some serious grammar and comma ass, and is a fantastic writer kind enough to give my stuff a once over. Love her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Stephenie Meyer does.**

_Previously…_

_The rest of the family joined me in the family room, eager to get some answers now that we could have Bella and Cora both in the same room at the same time. I was mentally preparing myself for the tragedy of seeing them together. Happy. The sounds of doors closing, and the shuffling of Bella's feet on the gravel filled the silence._

_I can do this, I can…Shit, I can't do this._

_I left the room just as the door opened_.

**BPOV**

Saying I was nervous as we walked up to the Cullen house seemed like the understatement of the year. I knew vampires could smell all kinds of crazy stuff, and just the idea that they MIGHT be able to smell I was no longer a virgin had my insides in knots.

Silly really, that I would be worried about that and not all the other crazy, inexplicable shit that had happened over the last few days that I was going to have to, in fact, explain. But it was what it was. And I was more worried about having to explain my lack of maidenhead to a room full of vampires than the fact that I was some other mystical and rare creature called a blood vampire.

_The Last Blood Vampire_. I snorted at my thoughts, it sounded like a cheesy B-movie with horrible actors, awful make-up, and special effects like airplanes on Popsicle sticks and blood made of ketchup. It was official; the crazy train had left the station with me on-board.

The Cullens' were all sitting around the room, stoic as usual, but the atmosphere was charged with curiosity. I didn't need to have Jasper's power to know that, you could practically smell it in the air.

I vaguely caught a blur from the corner of my eye and instantly knew it was Edward. Perhaps over time he would be comfortable enough to be around us, until then, I understood his need to stay away.

Cora was sitting on the loveseat by herself, and I made my way over to sit beside her. Emmett didn't hesitate and took the spot on the floor in front of my feet, threading his heavy arms through my legs. The gesture was both protective and comforting. Feeling more grounded with my Emmy security blanket, I broke the silence.

"I guess you all are wondering who this is," I gestured to Cora, "And about what happened to me yesterday?" It was supposed to be a statement, but came out more like a question. I didn't know how to convey in words something I couldn't totally explain to myself.

"Take your time, Bella." Carlisle's smooth voice floated through the room. "We all know this must be hard on you."

"Well, I just really don't know where to start, or even how to explain what happened." I took a deep breath and felt Cora's hand on my shoulder and Emmett giving my legs a gentle squeeze. I could do this.

"Yesterday after I talked with Edward, I felt a pull. I can't really explain what it was, because it was just weird. I only knew I had to walk, and I knew which way I had to go." I paused, running a hand through my hair and wishing I had put it in a ponytail. "Anyway, I walked and it didn't take long before I was transported, I guess. That's the only way to explain it. And Persephone was there, waiting for me."

The tiny movements that the vampires normally did to blend in completely stopped. The entire room was silent; apparently I had ceased to breathe as well. You could have heard a pin drop, literally.

"You met Persephone?" Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "So, she is real?"

"Yes, very much so. Unless I had some sort of hallucination." Which I really wouldn't have doubted at that point. "She healed the gash in my head, first thing." I said excitedly. I had almost forgotten about it and my hand went to my head rubbing around in show. "See." I smiled.

"Amazing," Alice said from behind me. I jumped, having not seen her move. "It's true; it's gone, healed completely." She sounded even more thrilled than I did.

I heard the swish of air as Alice returned to her seat in Jasper's lap and continued my story.

I told them that she healed me with her blood, and they all gasped before the questions about vampires not bleeding swarmed the room and my ears. I truthfully told them I didn't have an explanation for that, but had wondered the same thing.

"Regretfully, I didn't really have a lot of time for questions." Not that I could've written them all down at the pace they were rushing through my head at the time, but still, I wish I had more time. Everyone kept silent waiting for me to go on.

When I told them that I was a descendent of hers, the last in fact, I was surprised at the silence and lack of questions. I continued as they listened quietly with rapt attention. I could see the curiosity in Carlisle's eyes, the new information and opportunity to learn more was fascinating to him.

As I recounted Persephone's story as best I could, Esme's gaze softened and she kept clutching at her chest as if in sadness. I felt a little strange telling them her story, because it seemed so personal, but Carlisle's story, though similar, couldn't have been further from the truth.

"She was cursed by her own father for who she loved, and cast away damned for all eternity?" Esme's voice cracked with emotion, and all I could do was nod. Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. She truly had a heart of gold.

As I informed the room that I would become a vampire, but not in the way they had become vampires, I lost my words, not really understanding how to explain something I knew nothing about.

"She will die, as a human." Cora took over, and I was grateful. "Her heart will stop; she will be buried, as with any other human. But after the seventh day she will awaken and be as our mother, freeing Persephone of her curse and reuniting her with her love."

I sort of stared at everyone blankly, because I really had no words. I was in the same boat they were. It was the second time I had heard it, yet it still made no sense.

"Anyway," I started after a painfully long silence, unspoken questions still hanging in the air like spider webs. "She said that I would have to feed from humans, but I could do it without killing."

I guess I said it a little too nonchalantly considering the severity of it, because it caused an instant uproar. Jasper growled, and I thought maybe just the statement 'feed from humans' made him crave human blood, but I didn't know. I went silent and still. The room buzzed with their quick words and sharp movements. I was glad I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle finally asked after everyone settled down.

I tried to choose my words carefully, but I don't think I did a very good job of that.

"Well, she said the blood lust would be the same, but I would be able to control secreting my venom." I paused, terrified of the next part. "She also said I would have to be in control to not kill. I assume that meant since I'll crave it the same, you know, the blood, I'll have to learn when to stop."

I saw Cora nod slightly from the corner of my eye, and knew I was scared with very good reason. That could prove to be big trouble for myself and the family. We'd have to move every time I lost control, and I didn't think I could live with the knowledge of having killed someone because I was hungry. I shuddered at the thought and felt Emmett's hold tighten around my legs.

"And that's where Cora came in." I spoke into the silent room. "Persephone said that she would be able to answer more questions for me later, but I really think that is more to do with her gift than actual knowledge. Am I right?" I turned to look at Cora.

"In a sense, yes." She said with a small smile. "I was created long ago, for this purpose only, to be your guide and help you along the way. We didn't know how long it would take, or whom the curse would be released through, just that it would need to be the end of her genetic line."

"For centuries, Persephone and I have existed together," Cora continued without prompt, "Only choosing to live separately for short periods of time here and there. I'm sure you are aware that even though we are different in many ways, we still crave companionship as humans do."

Carlisle smiled thoughtfully, though I think I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "How old are you, exactly?"

"Time passes so differently for me than for a human, so I couldn't tell you a specific number. When I was created, the measure of days and years were not the same. But I was created almost a century after Persephone. She is my creator."

Edward came down the stairs then taking slow, deliberate steps. He looked like he was preparing to bolt back upstairs with each movement. But maybe he was being hesitant to be sure he could handle the atmosphere. I'm sure everyone's heads were buzzing with questions. I still felt badly for him, whatever the case.

He took the seat next to Esme on the sofa, and sat so gingerly you'd have thought the thing was made of glass. That was probably the hardest part of everything that had occurred over the previous days. Hurting him and seeing the pain in his eyes, though he tried to hide it. It broke my heart, even if I knew it was the right decision. I still loved him, and always would, but things would never be the same.

Edward didn't say anything, but I could feel his eyes on me and tell by the way Emmett shifted closer that it made him uncomfortable as well.

"My story is really one for another day," Cora said smoothly, "And not something that relates to my reasons for being here. I was created for this purpose because of my gift, and I love Persephone wholeheartedly. I would do nothing to harm her or any member of her family. And by extension, that includes all of you."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, "Carlisle spoke with a firm yet gentle tone, "You can understand how this might be a little strange for us?"

"I can," Cora bowed her head, and I think it was a show of respect. Carlisle seemed to see it that was as well. He gave a short nod, seemingly to himself before turning to smile at Esme.

"Welcome to the family, Cora." Esme said as she stood and crossed the room, She moved hesitantly at first, but then with more conviction as she wrapped her arms around Cora, giving her a true Cullen welcome.

Everyone else joined in introducing themselves officially to Cora, shaking hands, hugging and squealing in Alice's case, and a bob of the head in Jasper's case. It was nice to see everyone getting along so well.

"So," Emmett started after everyone had settled back down in their seats. "Do we know when or how Bella's death is going to happen? What can we do to prepare for it? Or if there is anything that can go wrong?"

Important questions, all of them, and I didn't know the answers so I looked at Cora.

"I will know when the time comes, but there is really nothing that can be done to prepare until I do. As far as anything going wrong…well, as long as none of us bite her things should be fine."

She laughed then and I did too, though it was more of a nervous chuckle. The tension from earlier seemed to evaporate after that, and I felt myself relax. As strange as things were, it was good to see the family getting back to normal despite it.

As the family started to disperse, I tapped Emmett on the shoulder and nodded toward the stairs. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go, or why. It's not like we could have any true privacy in a house full of vampires, but I wanted the illusion just the same.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Emmett asked as he shut the door to, what used to be, his and Rosalie's room.

Funny, I hadn't thought about her until just then, not specifically. I wondered where she was and why I didn't feel strange standing in the middle of her bedroom with her former mate. Things had changed and I probably topped the list of all that had.

"I'm fine," I finally answered. "A little mind blowing, isn't it?"

Emmett snorted and I found myself grinning at the oddly human sound. "That's putting it lightly." He leaned into the corner of the room, against the wall taking up a whole lot of space with his huge frame, before holding his arms out to me. "Come here." He whispered and I did.

_God, I love that man_.

The air left my lungs in a squeak when Emmett spun me so that his body was pinning mine against the wall.

"Shhh," he whispered against my neck as his talented hands worked their way over my breasts and down my stomach finally resting on my hips and giving them a firm squeeze. I gasped despite his words as I felt the heat building in my center. "You have to be quiet."

His cool tongue found my ear, and I bit my lips to keep from making a sound. With shaky hands, I smoothed my way down his chest, and hooked my fingers through the loops of his pants, pulling him flush against me.

The length of his hardness pressed hard against my soft stomach and instinctively my body arched into his. Emmett stopped breathing and brought his eyes up to meet mine. Like a brazen little hussy that I was becoming, I tilted my chin up and smoothed my tongue over his cool lips whispering, "I want you," before I caught his mouth in a searing kiss.

Before I could think the words _please and thank you_, much less say them, Emmett had stripped us both, and my body was pressed between the cool wall and Emmett's equally cool body. The latter being the catalyst for the fire that burned from deep within me.

Why had I waited this long? I couldn't imagine what it would be like, what I would be like, once I was a vampire and didn't need to do silly things; rest, breathe, recuperate, especially since I wanted him so fiercely now.

I felt him teasing my entrance and met his golden eyes with an icy glare. He grinned just before pressing into me, and I whimpered, my body molding itself against his and relinquishing all control over to him.

When his mouth latched on to my breast, his tongue swirling over my nipple, my mouth opened and I moaned.

I'm pretty sure we were heard. With him inside me, I couldn't be held accountable for the noise I made. Of course, Emmett himself wasn't doing a good job being quiet either.

**A/N: Now that parts of the story are unfolding, I'm anxious to know what you think about where this is heading. Do you have any assumptions or theories about what is going on, or what will happen? Let me know. I do. *giggles***

**The little button down there is the key to my happiness. I love that you all read, alert and favorite this, but the reviews are like icing on the cake. Delicious! Thanks again!**

**MUAWWW!**


	19. Thrown a Curve Ball

**A/N: I don't think words can express how grateful I am for your reviews, and that you continue to read my ramblings. Thank you so much!**

**Krismom is beta extraordinaire, and I owe her a lifetime supply of tiramisu for all she does for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just like to twist them to fit my own imagination.**

**BPOV**

Weeks passed without any supernatural drama, and I for one was grateful for the reprieve. However short it may have been.

The most dramatic happening was when Jacob came knocking a few days prior nearly breaking down the door with his enthusiasm. It had seemed like years since I saw him last. So as soon as I heard his hearty laughter, I was trampling him down and wrapping my arms around his huge body.

I was so blinded in my excitement that I failed to see the tiny black-haired beauty attached to his hip. Fortunately for me she was a good sport about my over-enthusiastic greeting and laughed at my apologies.

Kitty, was her name and I snickered at the irony. She was about the size of Alice, only her hair was down to her bottom and spiraled in the kind of perfect ringlets that anyone would be jealous of. Her piercing green eyes, sparkled with love and adoration every time she looked or spoke of Jacob. And her full mouth was accented by two bone-deep dimples when she smiled.

"If anyone so much as THINKS of calling me anything but Kitty, I'll have to sic the dogs on you. And I know a few." She'd said with a wink and everyone laughed. Everyone except for Jacob, that is, who glared at the top of her curly head, his eyes twinkling with false anger.

They had met just south of Vancouver, Canada while Jacob was roaming North America running off some steam. Surprisingly enough, Jacob had very few words when I told him the news about Edward and I, not to mention the news about Emmett and I. He just shook his head and told me to be careful.

I didn't even mention the Persephone bit. Partially because I didn't even know what to tell him, or if it would really make a difference. And also because I wasn't sure if that bit of information was something that would qualify as 'breaking the treaty'. Which seemed to be stronger now that Jacob had found his imprint, and was no longer a brooding, jealous teenage werewolf. I wasn't going to be the one to throw it in shambles, at least not yet.

Jacob hugged me and promised he'd bring Seth next time he came to visit. Jacob joked that the boy was not just a member, but the founder of '_The Cullen Fanclub'_.

Cora seemed to fit right in with the family straight away, much to my relief. I kept waiting for her to have one of her moments where knowledge would just '_pop_' into her brain as she'd once described it, but that time had yet to come.

Cora and Edward spent a steadily increasing amount of time together. I'd catch her occasionally watching him as if she were waiting for something, and I recognized the sparkle in her eyes. It was one that I had noticed in my own.

Edward was slowly coming around. There had been several instances when I had caught him staring at Cora with similar adoration, but then the guilt would wash over his features and he'd glance at me. Thankfully, the more time that passed, the less often he looked guilty.

I understood his hesitance, but I yearned to see him happy, and even I could see the connection they shared. Only time would tell if Edward would let go of his brooding long enough to see the fire that lit up Cora's eye's every time he entered the room.

Charlie and Emmett seemed to be getting along better as well, for which I was grateful. Emmett had spent several nights with Charlie vegging out in front of the TV, hooting and hollering at whatever sport happened to be on that night.

I was present, of course, but more like the annoying fly that kept buzzing through the room at regular intervals. I'd remind them I was there and they'd shoo me away resuming in the ritualistic male bonding via _ESPN_. Emmett would wink and grin widely at me when Charlie wasn't looking, and I knew he was just as thrilled at my Father's acceptance of him as I was.

Every night Emmett would pretend to leave and then sneak into my bedroom and wait for me to come to bed. I never let anything happen underneath the clothes when Charlie was in the house. As bad as it sounds, I decided I'd rather have sex in a house full of vampires than in the same house as my dad. It was the least humiliating of the two, at least in my opinion.

Alice had sweet talked my dad into letting me spend the weekend with her since the boys were going to be on a '_camping trip'_ up north. Charlie didn't need to know the omitted detail that Emmett was not going on said trip, or that it would just be him and me in the house. I felt like an honest to god rebel teenager deceiving my father. It was a little exciting.

So after packing my bag, I made my way downstairs looking for Charlie. I was only a little surprised to find him loading up his fishing gear into the cruiser. I never got the whole fishing thing, sitting for hours on end waiting for the little rod to bob in the water for a fish, that most of the time was the size of my hand. But I could definitely see the draw of sitting in peaceful silence with nothing but the elements to invade your senses.

The way I saw it, it was a way to put your life on pause, even if for only a moment. That I understood.

With my impending death lurking off somewhere in the shadows, I often wished I could escape reality for just a little while. Even if I tried, I don't think I could've. It would still be humming around in the back of my mind relentlessly. But there really wasn't anything I could do but accept it. So that's what I did.

"Hey, Dad." I alerted him to my presence, which he hadn't noticed before.

"Bells, didn't hear you come out." Charlie said as he shut the trunk and leaned into the side of the car.

I chuckled and tossed my bag into the truck. "So, where you headed?"

"Figured since you'd be out for the weekend, Billy and I would do some fishing." He sighed and ran a hand over his moustache. "You don't need your old man anymore, may as well do something fun."

"Aww dad, of course I need you." I smiled at him and he chuckled again.

"He's a good kid, Bells." I nodded and he looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't. "Have fun this weekend." Charlie offered instead as he opened the door and got in.

"You too, dad." I said softly and watched him back out of the drive.

I wondered briefly if Charlie had some sort of sixth sense, and some part of him was aware that I wouldn't be around much longer. But then shook off the thought as nonsense, promising myself to spend more time with him before it was too late. I didn't know if I'd get to be a part of his life after everything was said and done, and it broke my heart a little.

I hoped I would still be able to see him, but something told me it'd be from a distance.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I hopped up in my truck, enjoying the rumbling vibrations as it choked and started beneath me, and was on my way.

I should have known something was up when I pulled into the drive and Jasper was sitting with his arms around Alice. Alice's head was bent over between her knees and her shoulders were shaking from the quiet sobs wracking her body. I was kneeling in front of her as fast as my two clumsy feet would carry me.

"What is it? What's happened? Do you know something?" The questions flew from my lips. Emmett was by my side the next instant, his hand firmly on my shoulder.

Apparently Seth had chosen to come by before I got there, and he and Emmett had been tossing the football around the yard. When Seth approached juggling the ball from his left to his right hand, it fell to the ground with a wobbly bounce when he saw Alice.

"It's Rosalie," Alice said softly. "I see her dying. I don't understand it. I see her feeding from a human and then just…dead. I…" She broke off, her face falling into her tiny hands and I placed my hand on her knee.

"It's ok, Alice, just tell us what you see." Jasper said into her hair. "Take your time."

"There's nothing we can do. I can't even tell where she is. All I see is white, white walls, white bed, white ceiling. The young woman that she feeds from, I can only get glimpses of. Rosalie crumples to the ground, there's a blood curdling scream, and then nothing. She's just gone. Dead."

"You needn't worry." Cora said from out of nowhere. I hadn't heard her approach and I don't think anyone else had either. "She is doing what is right for her. She will be fine, just different."

"You!" Alice screeched standing and stalking towards her. "What does that even mean? Since you've shown up its been cryptic statements like that and all kinds of bizarre shit happening!" Everyone gasped and Alice took a breath as if to will herself calm. "Just…shut up or explain."

"She wished to be human." Cora said and all the vampires froze, looking very much like the marble statues that they are. "Her wish was granted, or will be very soon."

"How?" I asked after a long silence.

"That, I cannot tell you, only that it will be done." Cora smiled sadly. "It is best if no one knows of the details. With knowledge comes trouble, especially when in concerns to the Volturi."

"What does this have to do with the Volturi?" Jasper asked stiffly.

"Absolutely nothing as long as they know nothing of it." Cora spoke with conviction. "Thus the reason for my secrecy."

Everyone grew quiet, for the moment at least. I had a feeling it was far from over though. Emmett picked up the football, tossing it to Seth as he jogged out into the yard. I was very surprised at his acceptance of this whole revelation. But then again, he had lived with Rosalie for decades and probably knew better than anyone how badly she longed to be human again.

Jasper and Alice headed back into the house, presumably to have a private moment, perhaps to call and speak with Carlisle as well. That left Cora and I alone on the porch.

I sighed heavily and sat down on the bottom step, watching the boys out in the yard playing like…well, children. It almost felt normal. The exception being they were throwing that ball a lot farther than any normal human possibly could. Couple that with the low inhuman growls and playful snarling and it really didn't seem so normal after all.

Cora stood there silently, staring at me to the point where I felt extremely twitchy and uncomfortable. When I absolutely couldn't take it anymore, I looked up and snapped at her. "What?"

"I know more now." She said giving me a strange look. Her eyes looked glazed over and her face was a mask not unlike someone in deep concentration. I wondered if the new information to her was like plugging into a hard drive and having it zip into her brain one megabyte at a time. "The rest of the family should probably be present for this."

Emmett stopped mid-throw and glanced over. I looked back to Cora when he didn't move. "Tell me now." I demanded.

"You are with child." My eyes went straight to Emmett as the ball bounced off his head with a _whack_. Our faces surely reflected the others, shock being at the forefront of my emotions.

"What?" I asked with very little sound.

"You are pregnant."

I vaguely registered Emmett's huge body crumpling to the ground before I buried my face in my hands.

**A/N: BTW: I posted a new Bella/Edward short fic titled **_**The First Time**_**. You can find the link in my profile. I'd love it if you'd check it out and tell me what you think. Pretty please. I'm feeling pretty anxious about it since it hasn't gotten a lot of hits or reviews. *begs* I'm not above groveling.**

**BIG chapter! I hope I get equally big feedback from you all. Did you see this coming? Do you love it, hate it? Lemme know by hitting the button below.**

**MUAWWW!**


	20. In the FamilyWay

**A/N: OMG! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews in the last chapter. I wasn't sure how it would be taken, but I'm glad that you all are excited for the most part! I'm so excited that this story has reached almost 600 reviews. You guys seriously kick ass!**

**Thanks to SMFogleman for rockin' beta on this ditty! I love her cuz she is full of awesomeness. *kisses and hugs* **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them.**

**EmPOV**

Pregnant? With child? Up the duff? A bun in the oven? Knocked up? In the family way?

No matter how I said it, no matter how I thought it, I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the idea that Bella was going to have a baby. My baby, which meant I was going to be a father. A daddy. If ever there were an OMG moment, this was certainly it.

As soon as I heard the words, I felt my body go into shock. I don't really know how to describe it. It was like a full body spasm, a big-ass total-loss-of-control charlie horse, ('cause yeah, I remember those fuckers) and my body fell to the ground leaving a dent in the earth. I felt something hit my head, but I didn't know what the fuck it was, much less care to look and find out.

Can vampires have panic attacks? Because I was pretty sure that's what was going on with me. How in the hell could it have happened? We weren't supposed to be able to procreate. And I knew that Bella hadn't gone out and had a quickie with a breather, because I kept my girl satisfied!

Realizing I wasn't reacting at all how I should have, I quickly pulled my shit together (failed) and vamp sped to Bella's side. She wasn't crying or anything, she was just breathing, all normal and shit. Her heart beat was steady and rhythmic, so I guessed she was handling it better than I was. Lord knows my pulse would have been through the roof, had I had one.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she gasped, instantly looking up at me with her wide brown eyes, "A baby," she breathed, before letting out a nervous chuckle. "A baby! Emmett, can you believe it? I don't even know if I can. I need to see Carlisle." She stood then and looked around in panic. "How is this even possible? Phone," she sputtered, as she held her hand out.

I dug my cell out of my pocket and placed it in her waiting hand, watching as her shaky fingers dialed Carlisle's number and hesitantly held it to her ear. "You should come home," she said with more authority than I'd thought her capable of.

"_What's the matter, Bella?" _came Carlisle's cool voice a moment later.

"Can you...um, I think I'm pregnant."

A long fucking moment of silence passed, and I had the random thought that maybe he'd had one of those vamp panic attacks too.

"_When was your last cycle, Bella?"_ Ever the doctor, straight to business.

"I'm not real sure, but I think about six weeks ago. I hadn't even thought about it, you know? I just dealt with it when it came." Bella sighed loudly before continuing, "I never thought I'd need to worry."

"_It's okay, Bella. Everything will be fine. I'll bring all of the necessary equipment home, but you need to be prepared for a vaginal ultrasound, okay? Do you think you can handle that? Emmett can be right there by your side if it'll make you feel more comfortable."_

Damn right I would, even if it didn't.

"It's fine, Carlisle," Bella said as she looked up into my eyes once more. "I trust you. Hurry though, okay?" she said before closing the phone, ending the call and handing it back to me.

"What do you know, exactly?" I asked looking over to Cora, who had remained silent since her not-so-subtle reveal only moments before.

"I know a lot, and I know you want to know, but I think it's best to tell the whole family at once." I nodded, but gave her a pointed look. This was serious, very fucking serious, and I wasn't going to listen to one of her half-assed explanations.

First there was the shit with Rosalie, which I could totally understand. She had wanted to be human so badly, for so long. She hated that her life was taken away from her, especially the WAY it was taken away from her, and would have done anything in her power to have taken it back. So it really wasn't that big of a surprise to me. I was just surprised that there actually was a way to do it in the first place.

And now there was this. This pregnant business, that I had no fucking clue how to react to. It wasn't as if it was an enemy I could smash to bits, or a math equation I could solve with logic. It was a life. A growing life in Bella's belly. A growing life that had been planted there by my seed. My seed that was supposed to have been frozen along with everything else when I became a vampire.

"Do you need to sit? How are you? Can I get you anything?" I sputtered taking Bella by the elbow and attempting to lead her into the house.

"God, Emmett, I'm not a fragile piece of glass or anything like that. If I'm pregnant today then I probably was yesterday too, and you weren't so worried about being gentle then." She ended her statement with a wink, and I winced.

She was right, of course, but I didn't know how to handle this shit. I felt bad for being as rough as I had with her the day before. I also felt a little turned on that Bella had just made a joke about it in front of half the family. Alice and Jasper had joined us on the porch, having heard Bella and Carlisle's phone conversation, not to mention the big reveal. I smiled at Bella and returned her wink letting her lead me into the house.

Everyone sat down, almost as if we had assigned seating. Everyone sat in the same damn spot all the damn time. But I found myself doing the same damn thing even though it bothered me. We waited, silent for the most part, until the sound of Carlisle's tires hitting the gravel brought all the vampires' attention to the door. Bella's reaction was the same, only a second later, and I heard her heart rate pick up.

"It'll be okay. I'm going to be right there with you. The whole time." I made sure she knew it was more of a demand than a request. There was no fucking way I could NOT be there for that. She nodded and kissed the palm of my hand, relaxing visibly.

I heard the car door close, and Jasper and I went out to help Carlisle with the equipment he had brought home, lugging it upstairs and into the spare bedroom next to his office.

Once Carlisle had everything set up, plugged in, and was satisfied with his work, he handed me a flimsy gown and sent me down to get Bella.

I helped her dress, glad that Carlisle had thought of this even if it would only provide her with a slight amount of modesty more. I still was comforted by it.

I hated that Bella's hands were shaking as she tried to tie the strings in the back. Gently removing her hands, I turned her around and tied them as quickly as I could, spinning her back to face me. "Are you scared?"

"No, not really. It's not that." She took a deep breath and stepped closer, wrapping her tiny, warm arms around my waist. "It's just this is big. Huge. And I don't really know what to think of my reaction."

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting her chin so that I could see her eyes.

"I never really thought about kids, you know? Never wanted them. But then Cora says this word and it's like...I don't know. I'm happy, excited, thrilled, and scared to death, but I want it to be true more than I've ever wanted anything. It's just weird."

"I know. I'm kind of the same way. I'd be honored for you to have my child. I can't imagine wanting to have a child with anyone else." I kissed her nose, and she smiled softly up at me. "I love you, Bella. And I know, no matter what happens, we'll make it through this together."

"I love you, too. Now, come on you big sap, let's get this thing over with." I chuckled and pretended to let her drag me from the room. She rolled her eyes and kept at her tugging.

Carlisle was waiting for us and gestured for Bella to sit on the table he had covered with a white sheet. She hopped up, and I sat down beside her, keeping her hand in mine.

He went to work getting her situated, using his gentle doctor voice that I had heard him use often on many patients, assuring her that he would make it as quick and painless as possible. But also letting her know what he would be doing every step of the way, and what she might feel along with it.

Bella turned to look at me, before lifting her knees and spreading them wide so that Carlisle could get to work. He didn't hesitate, didn't even so much as make a face, and I was extremely grateful for it. When I looked back to Bella, she had her eyes closed, and I squeezed her hand, grinning at her when I was greeted by her beautiful brown eyes.

She looked scared and uncomfortable, but returned my smile nonetheless. Carlisle shifted slightly, turning the monitor so that Bella and I could see what was on the screen.

And there it was, in hues varying from gray to orange, a little ball that was forming a life so tiny, so vulnerable, that I swear I felt a little flutter of a heart beat in my own chest.

Bella gasped and let out a sob. "Is that..."

"That's your baby," Carlisle said with a blinding, toothy smile, looking very much like a grandfather-to-be at that moment. I couldn't help but to beam right back at him.

"Our baby," I laughed, turning my grin to Bella, who had tears in her eyes.

"Our baby," Bella echoed, killing me with her brilliant smile.

"So," Carlisle said breaking us out of our little bubble, "there's not much to tell, really. You're only about three weeks along, so there's not a lot that you can identify at this point. This is magnified several thousand times, because it hasn't even made it to your uterus yet. In about three weeks we should be able to see more. But as far as I can tell right now, everything seems perfectly fine."

"It's so tiny," Bella said with a giggle. "Where is it? Isn't it supposed to be in the...in _my_ uterus?"

"It'll get there," Carlisle chuckled. "Right now it's where it should be, and will make its way down your fallopian tubes and into your uterus. It's only a bunch of dividing cells right now. Don't worry, Bella. We'll keep a good eye on you. There is a doctor in the house after all."

Bella snorted, and it seemed to echo throughout the room. I couldn't help but to laugh as well. Carlisle snickered a little and then left us alone, allowing Bella to get dressed once again.

"You're going to be a daddy," Bella grinned. "I still can't believe it."

It was my turn to snort then. "You and me both, sugar tits." I ran a hand through my hair watching her drop the gown to her feet. God, I wanted her so bad right then. My emotions were sky high, even though I was scared shitless, and I wanted to celebrate our joining of cells by a joining of our bodies.

"Sugar tits, huh?" Bella teased, stalking towards me, apparently thinking somewhere along the same line as me. "Is it because they're sweet?"

"The sweetest," I growled, lowering my mouth to hers.

"This is all just so surreal," she whispered as her hand went to the buttons of my shirt. She began pushing me backwards, and I acquiesced, falling onto the covered table with a thump. "Is it wrong that I want you right now? Isn't it immoral, or something?"

"I don't think so," I said truthfully, because if it was, then I was one immoral son-of-a-bitch.

I gripped the back of her neck, capturing her soft, warm lips with mine. God, I would never get tired of how sweet she tasted, blood or no blood; her entire essence was divine. I was as eager as she was to celebrate the joy of creating new life by recreating the act over again.

Her tiny hands finished with the buttons of my shirt, pushing it aside and running her warm fingers down my torso. The heat from her an exquisite torture that words could not describe. Bella's fingers were becoming more nimble with all the practice we'd had the past few weeks, and made quick work of my button-fly, pushing my jeans down my hips and leaving them snug around my thighs.

Before you could say, _''_, she was lowering her slick, wet heat on my stiff cock. I groaned at the sensation of having her wrapped so tightly around me, gripping her hips with a little more force than usual.

"God baby, you feel so good," I grunted, lifting my hips to hers as she began to move.

As we both lay there naked, panting, and sated, I knew we had to get back to reality. There was definitely more we needed to know, and I could hear our family waiting impatiently for us to return. They made it a point to rattle things around and sigh loudly at regular intervals, alerting me to the fact.

I kissed Bella's temple, pushing the locks of hair plastered to her face aside. She was still breathless and sweaty from the exertion, me having allowed her to do all the work for a change. I felt myself harden inside of her again, the vision of her riding me still so very fresh in my mind, and knew I had to move, or we'd never leave the room.

"I think we should go downstairs," I told her, not really making the move to do so.

"You're probably right," she sighed, sliding off of me, making me whine at the loss of her warmth. She laughed and wiggled her hips as she pulled her jeans on.

I pouted, sighing dramatically, and righted my clothes before she had time to finish with the button on her pants.

"All right, time to face the music, I suppose," she said, as she pulled her shirt over her head. I laughed at her lip that jutted out and leaned down to lick the soft skin before wrapping her hand in mine.

We made our way downstairs, my anxiety over what Cora had to say finally making its presence known. As thrilled as I was about the idea of being a father, I couldn't help but to be worried that it wasn't going to be as simple as that.

The look on Cora's face gave me the feeling that my suspicions were true. _Fuck!_

**A/N: A little lemon before we get to some heavier shit. It might be a while before they get another sweet moment, so I wanted to get it in there while I could. **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Now, press the little button and do it again.**

**MUAWWW!**


	21. To Live, To Breathe, To Die

**A/N: First, let me say thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter, for every chapter really. They thrill me and make me smile daily. Love each and every one.**

**Secondly, I'm so sorry for the delayed posting/update. But I had a really hard time deciding whose POV I wanted to write in. Ugh, in the end, I had to go with who my muse insisted on. This is the result.**

**Thirdly, Since I couldn't decide, you'll be happy to know that the next chapter is already started and about half way finished, so there shouldn't be a delay this week.**

**Thanks to Krismom for being my beta, kicking my ass into gear, and her over all awesomeness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.**

**RPOV**

When I came to my head was throbbing, and not the kind of throbbing I was used to. It throbbed so hard I thought with every pulse it was going to split into.

I could hear the sound of air, static, maybe voices somewhere off in the distance, but I couldn't focus enough to understand what was being said, or even where I was. My mouth was dry, and my throat itchy. I felt like my whole body had been taken apart, piece by piece and then put back together.

I hurt everywhere.

I opened my eyes to try and take in my surroundings, and instantly closed them again. The light burned my retinas and they stung, so I tried slower the next time. One eye, and then the other. They still burned from the bright sun in my face.

I'd forgotten how much it hurt to feel. Forgotten how it felt to be, how much it hurt to be alive.

I laughed, and it was loud and euphoric and made me feel even more alive.

My memories flooded back to me then. The woman, whose life I had taken, her blood, so sweet, unlike anything I'd ever tasted. Delicious, heavenly. The thought made my stomach turn. The idea of drinking blood no longer appealing to me as it once had been.

I laughed again, thrilled, and my cheeks burned.

Her name, ironically, was Isabella. Perhaps that was significant in my decision to end a life, perhaps not. Not that it mattered now away, what's done is done.

She had taken the life of her child. She told me. The death I brought her was less than she deserved. I had no pity for her, which made it easier I assume. Convincing her to give her life to me was easy. Her remorse for what she had done a instrument to be plucked. It didn't take much, and a part of me found joy in her tears that I caused.

She died in my arms, her last breath blowing across my neck, making me shudder. When the last of her blood trickled down my throat, every fiber of my body, though made of stone, came alive. Feeling exploded within me and I screamed from the pain. That was the last I remember until waking up. Now, here- in her body.

Her skin and bones body, that hurt with every breath I took, every twitch of my finger, even the beat of my heart in my chest hurt. My stomach knotted and rumbled at me. I looked at it, my fingers clinching the fabric of my shirt. I'd forgotten what hunger felt like.

My laugh rang through the air, birds hurried in flight at the sudden sound.

I hadn't realized there were any near, which made me laugh again. They were no longer scared of my mere presence. Only my erratic behavior. I couldn't wait to pet a dog, or a cat, or a horse. Any animal would have done, really.

I tried sitting up, but my head pulsed painfully, making me groan. The world spun around me as I squinted into the light trying to get my bearings. My bones cracked, and my muscles knotted, but I no longer cared. I welcomed the aches, the pains, the feel of the air in my lungs.

My stomach growled again, fiercely and I licked my lips. I wanted an apple, a pear, a kiwi, maybe some carrots or potatoes. Anything I didn't have to kill to consume. The thought made me laugh again, and it bubbled through my lips, the feeling was blissful.

Only, I had nowhere to go. No family, no identity, no home, no...nothing. I had nothing. The thought made me frown, and my eyes burned. I realized I wanted to cry, but knew I shouldn't. It was my choice after all.

I was in the park, I realized then. There were children laughing and playing around me, their parents off in the distance watching with careful eyes. I was surprised that I still noticed as much. I knew where I was, and there was only one place I thought I might could go.

Perhaps that was why I had brought her back to this place. To be closer to what I knew, to what I loved, to the family that was once mine, but never would be again.

The Forks Police Station was a few blocks away. I could still read the sign in the distance if I squinted. I took a deep breath, the action making my throat tickle, and I sputtered out a cough. And laughed again.

My feet moved sluggishly, but they got the job done, and I soon stood cautiously in front of the building. I had no idea what I could say, no idea. I was just counting on Charlie's kindness to help me even if whatever I said sounded ludicrous.

Steeling myself, I opened the door, a jolt of electricity popping on my fingertips. I relished in the feeling, caressing my fingers with my other hand.

"I...um..." my voice cracked, and I coughed again. The action seemed almost foreign, and I knew I must've been thirsty because I could hardly get enough moisture on my lips to keep them from cracking.

"Can I help you with something, Miss?" Charlie asked when I didn't say anything further.

"I'm so thirsty. Can I...do you have anything I can drink?" He pointed to the water fountain in the corner, and I hurried over. Nothing had ever tasted so good. It was so cold, and so delicious.

I turned back to him when I had my fill, the water dripping down my chin and tickling my neck. I swiped it away before speaking. "I was mugged." I blurted out. "He...I think it was a he, took my purse and everything. I...I don't even know where I am. He knocked me out..." the fabricated tale fell from my lips as fast as they came to my mind, and I was thrilled. "And I don't know, but I woke up here. In the park, and I saw the sign and I just..."

"It's alright," Charlie said cutting me off. I was sputtering and spewing lies upon lies, but I had no other choice. "Slow down. Can you...Do you want to have a seat?" he gestured to the chair slightly to my left, and I took it. "Can you tell me what he looked like, anything distinguishing?" He asked, as he pulled out a tablet and pen.

I shook my head as I answered, "No. I didn't see. It was dark. Last night, I guess. And I was walking. I didn't see him." My voice cracked again. "I don't know anything."

"It's okay, calm down." Charlie put his hand on mine, and I shivered. It was so rough, and so warm, and I felt...something. My breath caught. "What's your name?"

"My name?" I thought about it as he nodded. "My name is Meredith." I'd always loved that name. "Meredith...McCarty. Meredith McCarty." I said with more conviction.

I don't know why I said it, but it was familiar, and it was the only piece of Emmett I knew I would ever have again, even if it was never really mine. Only another lie amongst a million. I'd always loved his name.

I looked at my hands and twisted them together. "Alright. Ms. McCarty, I'm chief of Police Charlie Swan, but you can call me Charlie. Wish we were meeting under more pleasant circumstances." He chuckled humorlessly and stuck out his hand. I took it with a small smile. "Can you tell me where you are from?"

"Seattle," I responded blankly, looking back to my hands.

Perhaps Charlie thought my subdued voice was from my trauma, perhaps he was simply humoring me. I didn't know. Some part of me was just so thrilled to be...to BE real, that it didn't matter either way. I'd been fake, a big phony, for so long. As long as one day I would die, from a cold, a car accident, whatever, it didn't matter, as long as I COULD, I was happy. Though some part of me wanted wrinkles and gray hair.

I wanted to live.

"Is there someone I can call for you? Someone that can come get you?"

"I have no one," I answered honestly.

"Is there somewhere I can take you? I can drive you home in an hour or so, or call you a cab?"

"I have nowhere to go." I said in a broken voice.

I don't know why, but the truth of those words hit me then. A knot formed in my throat, and my eyes watered, spilling down my cheeks and dripping off my chin. A sob broke through, and though I was thrilled to experience the act of crying again, I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

They fell and fell and fell, until I didn't think there could possibly be another ounce of fluid in my body, and then fell some more. Charlie squatted down next to me, one firm hand on my shoulder, the other offering me a tissue. I took it with another sob, but didn't use it. The moisture on my cheeks too divine a feeling to wipe away.

"You could stay here for a few days, until you figure something out." Charlie said as my sobs finally subsided.

"Here?" I screeched, unable to stop myself from standing quickly, the chair falling over in the process. "In the police station? I can't, I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Shhh," Charlie patted my arm before righting the chair and settling me back into it. "What about a hotel or something? There's one not too far from here."

I shook my head, burying my face in my hands, the soft, pliable flesh mashing against my palms made me snicker. "I'll be okay," I said with a shaky voice. "I'll be okay on my own." I looked up to his face then, his bright brown eyes so kind and full of concern I thought for a moment I could get lost in them. "You don't...I don't need any help. I'll be fine." I think I was trying to convince myself as much as I was him.

"You can..." he paused, his hand rubbing over his face and smoothing over his facial hair in a frustratingly adorable way. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but my daughters out for the weekend, and you can stay in her room." He said it almost like one word, and I held my breath. "You'll have to figure something else out after that, because I only have the one room, but it's the best I can do."

"Really?" I said with disbelief. "You'd take a...a stranger into your home. You'd take me into your home, like this, no questions asked? I...I don't know what to say?" I didn't. I truly didn't.

"Well, just say okay before I wise up and change my mind." His hand ran through his hair then, and before I knew what I was doing, I bolted out of the chair and wrapped my arms around him.

He stiffened, and the air came out of his lungs in a surprised huff at the force of my body hitting his. Charlie was quick to recover though, and I felt his stiff arms hesitantly wrap around me and pat my back gently, awkwardly. It was the most real embrace, the most real hug I'd had in a long time.

My arms tightened around his neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I whispered over and over. The smell of his cologne or aftershave, or maybe it was just him, intoxicating me, and making it impossible for me to let go.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and pulled back stiffly finally breaking my hold. "It's no problem. Just remember, only for a couple of days. That's all I can do. After that, you're on your own."

"Thank you," I said in a whisper, the endless tears blinding me once again. His kindness gave me hope. Hope for my future.

"Yep," he responded as he stepped away from me.

My stomach chose that moment to rumble once again, and heat flooded my cheeks. I knew I was blushing as I grabbed my noisy stomach with shaky hands.

"Here," Charlie handed me a bill from his wallet, and I took it shaking my head the whole time. "There's a diner a little ways down. We don't have anything here. So, why don't you go get yourself fed, and I should be finished here by the time you're through."

"I can't thank you enough. I...I appreciate everything, this, inviting me to your home, it's all so much, and so kind. So...just thank you."

He nodded, and I'm pretty sure I saw a blush behind the scruff on his cheeks, and that fact thrilled me more than it should've. "Uh-huh. Now go eat." I smiled, gnawing on my lip and headed out the door.

The diner smelled heavenly, and the menu made my mouth water. I ordered a water, and a glass of tea. The waitress gave me a funny look when I ordered a triple stack of pancakes with strawberries, biscuits and gravy, and an English muffin with cheese. But I couldn't decide, and I was so hungry.

I didn't eat anywhere near all of it, and the waitress chuckled when I asked for a take-out box. Everything was so good, I moaned with every bite. The taste of it all, the feel of it going down my throat, and the aching in my stomach when I had stuffed it beyond capacity, was wonderful beyond words.

I couldn't wait to eat again.

And again.

I sipped my tea after paying my tab, trying to give Charlie enough time, and not wanting to seem so eager by going back too early. But I was antsy as hell, and my tea was gone a few minutes later, and I couldn't delay any longer.

As I stood to leave, there was a pinch in my lower stomach, my lower parts screamed and it took me almost too long to realize I needed to use the facilities. I narrowly made it, sighing in relief as I emptied the contents of my bladder. The joy that I got from relieving myself was disconcerting, and I forced myself not to laugh at the feeling. Though I couldn't keep from smiling,

I gasped as I went to pull up my bottoms, the angry scar on my pelvic bone giving me pause. I bore the scar of the birth of a child, though I had never experienced it, and the fact that I knew the child had perished by its mothers hand caused me to shake with anger, and the tears to fall yet again.

I may not have felt pity for the life I took, but I did for the life she took. Were it not for her taking that life, I wouldn't have had the second chance at my own. And I hated that I could trace the death of a child back to my hands, even if only in a round about way. My chest ached, and my heart hurt.

I washed my face and hands after settling down a bit, and made my way back to the Police station with the thoughts weighing heavily on my mind. There really was no getting around it, I'd just have to learn to live with the fact. Cora had told me as much, but it wasn't until then that I truly believed her.

Charlie was waiting by his cruiser and smiled as I approached. I tried to return it, but I'm sure I failed.

"Did you get enough?" he asked as his eyes landed on the styro foam box in my hands. I nodded and smiled genuinely that time.

He opened the door for me wordlessly and I got in, quickly remembering to buckle my safety belt. He was a cop after all, and I was once again fragile. "Thank you, you know? For everything."

The ride back was spent in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. I kept stealing glances at Charlie when he wasn't looking, and the constant blush and smile on my face was beginning to hurt my cheeks. I liked Charlie, and not just for his kindness. He was a handsome man, I wasn't blind, and I enjoyed watching his features shift from one expression to another. The way his eyebrow quirked when he stole a glance at me made his forehead crease in an enticing way.

Oh yes, he was very pleasant to the eye. I bit my lip, ducking my head, trying to hide my almost bashful smile as we pulled into his drive way. It was a strange feeling for me. To be unsure of myself, to feel...awkward. I have to admit my sudden lack of self confidence was as refreshing as it was annoying.

Charlie guided me through the house, identifying the kitchen, and bathroom, and his room, and living room. I feigned my ignorance, acting as if it were all new information, humming in all the right places and at all the right times, letting him lead the way. He tossed my food into the fridge before we made our way upstairs.

"This is the only bathroom, so you'll have to be thoughtful of how long you spend in there. Though, I don't see any reason for you to need to spend obscene amounts of time in there like most women."

He said it so matter-of-factly that I don't think he noticed how much of a compliment it was to me. But then he chuckled after seeming to mull the words over for a bit, and the blush colored his cheeks again, even reaching as far as his forehead. There was no denying where Bella had gotten that attribute from. But what was once annoying and bothersome, was quickly becoming one of my favorite things.

"Here's Bella's room," he said as he opened the door. "You can sleep in here, but it'd be nice if you'd wash the sheets before you leave. And I suspect I don't have to tell you to stay out of her things." I shook my head even though it really wasn't a question. "Good. Well, I'll leave you to it. I...um, I'm going to shower, but you're welcome to it afterwards."

"Thank you," I said with a nod, somewhat annoyed that I couldn't seem to think of anything else to say.

"You're going to have to stop that," Charlie said as he walked away. I'm not sure if he meant me thanking him or something else entirely because his lip twitched fighting a smile. And that lack of knowledge excited me to my core.

I walked into Bella's room, closing the door gently behind me, and fell onto the bed with a smile on my face. For the first time in decades, I actually slept.

**A/N: So...What'd you think? I really wanted to get back to Rosalie, mostly because she's kind of a hoot to write, but also because I wanted to get her story in here too. Hope you enjoyed the longer'ish chapter. This is not the last we will see of her.**

**Just so you know, I'm working on two one-shots for two different contest, so if there IS a delay in posting it is because of that. Thanks for your patience and understanding.**

**Now, press the little button and leave your thoughts. I do love them so much.**

**MUAWWWW!**


	22. There's Always Bad News

**A/N: I can never thank you enough for your sweet reviews, they seriously make me smile from ear to ear. LOVE them, each and every one.**

**There were some mixed feelings about the Rosalie/Charlie possible romance. Hope that the idea is not going to scare any of you off though. Just sayin...**

**Kisses to my beta lover Krismom, she is the icing on my cake. Love her!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, and I never will.**

**Previously...**

"_I think we should go downstairs," I told her, not really making the move to do so._

"_You're probably right," she sighed, sliding off of me, making me whine at the loss of her warmth. She laughed and wiggled her hips as she pulled her jeans on._

_I pouted, sighing dramatically, and righted my clothes before she had time to finish with the button on her pants._

"_All right, time to face the music, I suppose," she said, as she pulled her shirt over her head. I laughed at her lip that jutted out and leaned down to lick the soft skin before wrapping her hand in mine._

_We made our way downstairs, my anxiety over what Cora had to say finally making its presence known. As thrilled as I was about the idea of being a father, I couldn't help but to be worried that it wasn't going to be as simple as that._

_The look on Cora's face gave me the feeling that my suspicions were true. Fuck!_

**BPOV**

As we made our way down the stairs, I could feel the blush burning every inch of my skin with the knowledge of what had just happened a few moments before. But I was on cloud nine, strangely enough, with the idea of having Emmett's baby, and nothing was going to bring me down.

I caught Cora's expression and changed my mind immediately. I could tell that it wasn't good news, and instinctively my hands went to clutch at my stomach. I just hoped whatever she had to say had nothing to do with the life growing inside me.

We took our usual positions, and though the smile was still present on my face, I was a bit wary about what I was about to hear.

"There really is no easy way to say this, Bella." Cora said as she sat on the floor between my legs. Her hands wrapped around mine, and I felt the lump in my throat tighten. It wasn't good at all. "So, I'm just going to come out and say it, okay?"

I nodded not trusting my voice at the time, and she turned to address the rest of the family. "Edward can read from my thoughts and see that I'm telling the truth, and Jasper can do the same with my emotions. What I have to say should not be taken lightly because it is something that will affect you as a whole, as a family. Especially you, Bella and Emmett."

"Bella is our family, even if not in the literal sense," Carlisle said with conviction, and I offered him a small smile in thanks. "You can trust that we will take anything to do with her as seriously as we would any other member of our family."

"You bet your asses we will." Emmett added as his arm tightened around my shoulders.

"Emmett," Esme warned.

My chuckle drowned out Emmett's responding, "sorry, Esme." But once again the room fell into a serious silence. A sense of dread washed over me.

"Bella," Cora started, tightening the hold on my hands and bringing my attention back to her. "You will not be able to keep the baby."

She no more had the words out of her mouth and Emmett was standing over me snarling into Cora's face. "What! What do you mean?"

"Please calm down. The baby will be fine, I promise." Emmett's growling ceased, but he still kept his bulky frame between Cora and myself. "This is how and when Bella will die, as I've explained before. During the birth, her heart will fail, and they will not be able to revive her."

"And the baby?" I asked in a small voice, tugging on Emmett's hand so that he would sit down beside me. "What do you mean, I won't be able to keep it?"

"I mean exactly that. You must give it away. You must let the child go. She will be your lifeline. The continuation of your bloodline that, should something unforeseen happen to your mate, will allow you to join him in death."

"Wait a minute," I said, shaking my head in denial. "You mean to tell me, I'll be cursed as Persephone was cursed. That if Emmett, god forbid, dies, then I wouldn't be able to die with him. That I..." oh god, I couldn't even finish my thought. "And on top of all that, I have to give my child to some stranger. I have to..."

I couldn't hold back the tears then, and Emmett pulled my into his chest, muffling my sobs and soaking up my tears with his shirt. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. It was, shit, it was just too much!

"I know this is hard for you, Bella. But this is the only way. You can't risk him running around with a coven of vampires without the risk of having to turn him. If you turned him and the unthinkable happened." She paused then, taking in an unnecessary breath. "Please, you have to see the logic in this."

"Him? You said, him?" I smiled through the tears, gripping my flat stomach, images of a dark, curly-haired little boy with dimples, ran rampant in my mind.

"Yes," she said with a small smile. "A beautiful baby boy."

"I do understand, really and truly, I do. But you have to understand. I never could've imagined so much as wanting a child, but now..." my voice trailed off as I tried to collect my thoughts. "But now, I don't see how I can simply let him go."

"You will never have to let him go completely. You can watch him grow, and learn, and fall in love and marry. You can have all of those things. But it will have to be done from a distance. My heart does break for the loss you will ultimately suffer."

"I need some time," I said in a small voice that didn't sound like my own. Emmett rose to follow me, but I pushed him back down with the flat of my hand. "Alone," I said taking my leave towards the front door.

"That should've been my child." Edward stated as he blocked my path to the door. "It should be mine, you should be mine."

After the news, I was certainly in no mood to coddle Edward, or put up with his selfishness. "This baby was never meant to be yours, Edward," I spat. "I was never meant to be yours." And with that I walked out the door.

I didn't go far, just to the edge of the yard. There was a huge boulder that sat between to large pines, and I sat on the soggy ground in front of it, leaning the rest of my weight against it. My mind was reeling, and I couldn't settle on one thought long enough to analyze it, or process what I felt about it.

It had been one hell of an emotionally exhausting day. Not only did I; one, find out I was going to have a baby, but, two, that I was going to have to let it go. It was simply too much for my naive and slowly moving brain to process.

Admittedly, I did see Cora's logic, but that didn't make things any easier. It wasn't as if I was planning on dying after I became 'immortal', and I certainly wasn't planning on Emmett's life ending either. But it was the unknown that had me worried. Anything could happen, and if it did, under no certain terms was I ever going to be able to exist for all of eternity without Emmett.

There were so many different things that COULD happen, and playing them over and over in my mind wasn't helping things in the least. I just knew with all my heart that I wouldn't live without Emmett.

With that thought, I knew my decision was made, and I hated myself for it. For being so weak, and needy, and so willing to give up. It pissed me off, and I ripped a chunk of grass out of the ground, chucking it in no particular direction.

"That wasn't very nice," Jasper's voice brought my eyes from the dirt, and a startled screech to escape my throat. He was brushing the glob of dirt and grass from his otherwise pristine slacks. _Oops!_ "Really, Bella, you should pay more attention to your surroundings."

Despite myself and my somber mood, I actually smiled. Maybe it was because I think it was the first time Jasper had attempted a joke in my presence, or maybe it was the cool calming vibe that was radiating off of him like a warm blanket. Either way, I was grateful for the momentary reprieve.

"Sorry, Jasper, but I am not equipped with super human senses, and you all walk around like you've got clouds on the soles of your shoes." He chuckled and sat down beside me, nudging me playfully. "Hey, I'm just saying. You guys could sneak up on a mouse."

"You know I can feel you, right?" Jasper paused, but all I did was nod and resume fingering the blades of grass under my palm. "You have got to stop with the self-loathing. Seriously."

"I can't just turn it off, Jasper. True emotion doesn't work like that. So sorry," I said a tad snappy, but I didn't need his judgment.

"I know that, Bella. That's not what I'm asking you to do. I'm simply pointing out that it doesn't help, nor does it change the tough situation you are in. And it doesn't make you any less of a person because of the choice you have to make."

"It shouldn't be a choice, Jasper," I half shouted at him. I took a deep breath, willing myself calm. "Giving a child away freely to a stranger, when you are perfectly capable of caring and raising it in a happy and loving home, should NEVER even be an option."

"It doesn't have to be a stranger, Bella," Jasper said as he arose from the ground. "Just think about what I said," he said before seemingly disappearing into thin air.

Stupid vampires with their all-knowing selves and their super-speed.

I think I was even more frustrated after he left. But his words kept playing over and over in my head for some inexplicable reason. It didn't have to be a stranger. It didn't have to be... It could be family. A family such as my own. A happy home, with a loving and over-protective, often awkward father. Like mine. Like Charlie.

Charlie.

With that thought, it was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. My heart was still sad, and perhaps it always would somewhat. But this was definitely the only decision I could live with. Even if it was only a little sliver of hope. I had it. I had hope, and that made me feel better about it.

The only problem was, now I had to tell Charlie that I was pregnant.

**A/N: Now that a few of the puzzle pieces are starting to come together, I'm anxious to hear your thoughts. I'm really glad that so many of you have stuck with this story so faithfully, and I love you for it!**

**I do sincerely apologize for the delay in updates. However, I have posted a few new one-shots I'd love for you to check out.**

**First, there is Coloring Outside the Lines, a slash Jasper/Emmett fic written for The Plot Bunny Contest. Then, there is The Angel of Death written for The Age of Eric Contest, it's Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood and set in 16th century Venice. Also, The First Time, is an Edward/Bella love story with a little bit of heart fail.**

**Like I said, check 'em out if you have the time and you haven't already. Thanks for reading! **

**Please press the button and leave me your thoughts. Kisses!**

**MUAWWW!**


	23. Are you a believer

**A/N: Alright peeps, this chapter is where we get down to the meat and potatoes. I wanted Bella to have the talk with her daddy first, but it's not quite time. And truthfully this part of the story has been waiting and begging to be written.**

**This is probably the chapter in which I will lose or keep you. There is still more of the story to come, but I think (hope) things become pretty clear in this chapter. Lots of dialogue and it's longer than the norm for me. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Krismom for being my ninja, my beta, and just all around awesome. I owe SMFogleman for pre-reading, asking questions I miss, and helping me work out of some of the corners I backed myself into. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters.**

**Previously...**

_I think I was even more frustrated after he left. But his words kept playing over and over in my head for some inexplicable reason. It didn't have to be a stranger. It didn't have to be... It could be family. A family such as my own. A happy home, with a loving and over-protective, often awkward father. Like mine. Like Charlie._

_Charlie._

_With that thought, it was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. My heart was still sad, and perhaps it always would somewhat. But this was definitely the only decision I could live with. Even if it was only a little sliver of hope. I had it. I had hope, and that made me feel better about it._

_The only problem was, now I had to tell Charlie that I was pregnant._

**BPOV**

I was already preparing my apology to Emmett when I walked through the door, but every word I had prepared fled my brain as I caught sight of his bulky body still slumped on the couch.

I took off in a dead sprint, ignoring the jar of pain when my shin connected with the edge of the coffee table. Catapulting myself into his waiting lap, I think I even surprised him. The air from his lungs came out in a strained chuckle, and the couch rocked with the force of my body hitting his.

My arms and legs wrapped around him and I peppered kisses over every bit of his face I could get to without loosening my hold. It was an intimate position, straddling his lap, but I could've cared less at that point in time.

"I'm so sorry," I said repeatedly, with every kiss. "I'm so selfish. I ran out of here forgetting the fact that this is as much happening to you as it is to me. I'm so sorry, Emmett."

He pulled my head back, ceasing my kisses, and looking me straight in the eye. His glistened with tears I knew would never fall, and it just made me feel so much worse. "Baby Bells, it's okay. I love you. I know it's not just this that's weighing on you, but everything. I understand you needed a moment. Never apologize. There's nothing to forgive."

I couldn't help it. I cried, and started kissing him again. "I love you too, so much. And I don't deserve you. You're too good to me. Too good."

Emmett pulled my head back again, kissing me full on the mouth, and if possible, my arms tightened around him even more. He pulled back long enough to whisper an, "I love you," between our lips, and I returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

It wasn't sexual, though I knew it very well could be, but it was sweet and apologetic, and full of promises to get through whatever faced us together.

Carlisle clearing his throat unnecessarily brought us out of our bubble and back into the room that was nowhere near private. I didn't notice before, but Emmett's hands were on my backside, and I blushed furiously. "Sorry 'bout that," I whispered as I extracted myself from Emmett's lap.

Emmett grinned widely, remaining silent, but took hold of my hand and brought it to rest in his lap. I returned the smile, even if I didn't have those adorable dimples, or those dangerous pearly whites.

A chill ran through my body, nearly lurching me full off the couch and towards the front door. I managed to stay seated, but only just, my skin was crawling to go to the door. Something was happening, and I'd experienced it before.

"Perhaps it would be best if I warned the rest of the family now," Cora said to me, the same shudder seemed to run through her as well, and I wondered what kind of connection she had to Persephone. "Carlisle, if you would be so kind as to give Emmett, Bella, and myself a private moment in your home. Persephone will be here at any moment."

"What?" Edward outright yelled.

"There are other beings that exist in this world besides you, Edward," Cora stepped toward him, using a most threatening tone. "Perhaps you should think of that before you choose to argue any further." She didn't even hesitate before turning to face Carlisle, and her voice was much softer when she spoke to him, pleading even. "She would not have come if it wasn't of the utmost importance."

I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to beg him too.

"Come on, son," Carlisle said to Edward, clasping him on the shoulder, and not giving him a chance to argue.

I watched as they filed out of the house one by one. Esme blew a kiss in my direction. In my selfishness, I'd forgotten she knew what it was like to lose a child. This must've been very hard for her as well.

Not even a full minute had passed before I felt Persephone arrive. I can't even describe what it felt like, but I knew she had, and when Cora sped over to open the door, I didn't even start at her sudden movement.

She was even more beautiful than I recalled. It must have been her staple clothing, that flowy white gown she wore, because she was wearing one similar, if not the exact same one. Persephone and Cora shared a moment, and it was so private I felt the need to look away.

A cool breeze, and Persephone's hands wrapping around mine were the only warnings I had before she spoke to me. "I'm so sorry, my Bella. So sorry," she sounded disgusted, and her eyes were tinged with something like tears. "I didn't know. Perhaps I should have, but I didn't. I would not have done what I did if I had thought you would suffer the consequences."

"What do you mean?" I could feel her sorrow, soaking into my skin like a cold rain. I wondered if it was the family connection that allowed me to feel her the way I did.

"The curse. I had no idea that I had passed it on to you. I'm so sorry. So sorry to you both," she said as she turned her gaze to Emmett for the first time. "I should have known I would pay for my mistakes. I really should have. But fool that I am did not expect to be paying for those mistakes through you. I'm so sorry."

"Please just... can you start from the beginning perhaps?" I asked.

"My father warned me. He warned me not to try and interfere, but I didn't listen. I was so distraught and so lonely, I thought perhaps I could find a way around the curse. I was still centuries young, and reckless."

Cora floated over, sitting in front of Emmett and tugging on one of Persephone's hands until she let go of mine and wrapped it around hers. The silence was thick but we didn't have to wait long before Persephone continued.

"I was certain she was the last of the line at the time, with the exception of her aged parents, but I couldn't risk the opportunity handed to me. I couldn't risk her having the chance to bear a child and thus extend my time away from Hades. I missed him so. I had already created vampires, so I knew that I could do it. I had hoped that this would be my way back into his waiting arms.

"She was already talented. Her gift had made its presence known long before I made the move to change her. Of course I had always watched her, from a distance though, fearing that if I got too close she would know instantly what I was and be afraid.

"She wasn't though. She was far from afraid, welcomed me with open arms and an open heart." Persephone's eyes shifted to Cora, and they shared another private moment. "It was very ignorant of me to think I could get passed my father and his blasted curse.

"She was young, younger than you. I bit her, suffered along with her, for the three days she burned. It was a connection unlike any I had previously experienced, her being my blood was the cause of this I knew.

"The fact that she burned at all, not to mention that it only took three days, should have told me that my plan to end my family line by changing her wasn't going to work. But as I said, I was foolish, and still had hope.

"Cora awoke on the third day, hungry and powerful as they all do."

"Cora?" I gasped interrupting her next words.

"Yes, Cora is your family, my family. I changed her in hopes of ending the curse, but I fear I've only made it worse."

"I guess that explains the similarities between you two," Emmett said with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. I just gave him a strange look. "Come on, you have to know how much you two look alike."

It was true, Cora and I had similar features, but I was just so...well, normal, that I assumed our similarities were only general. Apparently they were a lot deeper than the skin, and related to our genetics.

"What does this have to do with the curse?" I asked after a moment, getting back to the point.

"When Cora told me that you were expecting, I feared for the worst. I feared that I would not be free to leave for another millenia. It wasn't until the angel appeared to me that I realized the true extent of the damage I had done.

"It is my punishment for changing Cora, and trying to force an end to my bloodline. And I am afraid that you are suffering for it. Because when I chose to make Cora vampire, I cursed the remainder my family and not just myself.

"You were meant to be the end. It's the way it was written. I interfered, and so they had to interfere. Cora's mother, at the age of seventy-six had a baby girl, and with her, the line was extended as it should have been. And with her birth, and my transgressions, the curse has fallen upon you.

"If I hadn't been so anxious, so blinded by my motives I would have seen it as dooming myself before I acted. But I was presumptuous and arrogant. And I'm afraid you will have to pay the ultimate price."

"So your curse, the curse to wander the world alone, should anything happen to Emmett has been passed on to me?" I asked trying to sift through her words. "Because you tried to end the bloodline with Cora centuries ago?"

I was really more thinking out loud than anything else. There was something else bothering me.

"So if it was meant to end with me, then how am I pregnant? What does this mean? Will you not be allowed to reunite with Hades after all this time, after all this trouble? Isn't this child ultimately extending the bloodline?"

"That was my fear, and it wasn't until he visited me that I knew differently, that I knew the extent of the damage I had caused. Those answer lie with him and in your mate."

"You keep saying him, and they. To whom exactly are you referring?" My tone was harsher than intended, but my patience was wearing thin. It felt like it had been the longest day ever, and I was completely drained and exhausted.

"Angels, my dear. Angels. Who he is exactly, I'll leave for him to reveal, for he is here."

As if out of nowhere, and perhaps it truly was, a figure appeared in the corner of the large room. He wasn't translucent but he wasn't exactly solid either, and he floated over towards us slowly, as if not to frighten us. Too late, I thought. I was about one more supernatural thing happening to me, or around me before I just slipped off to crazy town.

He was beautiful, of course, as I would imagine and angel to be. But there were no wings, no halos, and he wasn't wearing a shiny white robe or anything like that. It was simply a man. A man with dark, curly hair and glowing eyes that held no identifiable color. His clothes were nondescript, wearing a white tunic of some sort and dark pants. His feet were bare and didn't touch the floor.

"My name has been said many ways. One could call me Metatron, or perhaps Enoch. I am a seraph."

His voice was low and deep, and not at all unpleasant, but definitely unnerving. It wasn't the musical, calming tone I had grown accustomed to, but it was lulling and hypnotic nonetheless. I had to hold back a shiver.

If there was any doubt before in my mind, I knew at that moment, whether I had met one or not, there were all sorts of supernatural beings that existed in the world and everywhere in between. Witches, ghouls, goblins, demons, warlocks, I was never going to be shocked again. I made the commitment to myself, regardless of whether I actually kept it or not. It was pretty official though. I could no longer be shocked.

It was only then that Persephone's words from moments ago truly registered.

"What does this have to do with me?" Emmett asked voicing the question I had only just thought of.

"Everything, my friend," the angel answered. "And I will tell you."

I could practically feel the curiosity coming off of Emmett in waves. But he was patient and calm, and eerily quiet for the first time since I had met him. It was strange to say the least, but I knew he felt a connection to the angel, because I could feel the connection through him.

"It was quite some time ago for you, but perhaps only a breath or two for me that your mother called upon me. Yes, it's true," the angel answered Emmett's unspoken question, "I knew your mother and father, as I know each and every one of the beings on this planet. But it was their call to me specifically that first introduced me to you.

"Your parents had tried for quite a long time to bring a child into their home. All of which were unsuccessful and ended in an abundance of heart ache, and spirit breaking pain for them. Your mother however, never lost her hope or her faith.

"They were thrilled and yet a little wary about your arrival, not wanting to curse your life by not being prepared for the worst. You caused your mother much pain and a long labor before you finally arrived. She was far from incensed, would have bore the pain a thousand time over in her happiness.

"A week after your birth, you fell ill. You would eat none and had lost all the healthy weight you were born with and you still have to this day. Your mother called upon me then, saying she could bear no more loss, could bear no more heartache. She said that if I allowed you to live on that she would give up her life so that you could have yours.

"As was I, my creator was touched by this. On the rarest of instances hope in the goodness of man was rekindled, and I was allowed to answer your mothers plea. As you know, your mother was not required to give her life for yours. My creator knew that you were to exist, as he knows all things.

"I visited your home late in the evening, whispered into your mothers ear, and laid my hand upon your belly. You immediately began to cry, something you hadn't done for days, and with you, your mother and father as well.

"There are others out there that have received the touch of an angel, and all, like you, have a special spark that ignites and burns with life inside of them. It is because of this that I am able to give you this gift. It is because of you that my gift is even possible."

"What gift? What do you mean? What's possible?" I hoped he understood, because I couldn't get the question out fast enough. There were so many.

"The gift that is forming a new life in your womb. The gift that will ultimately free you all of the curse."

"Our baby?" Emmett questioned in a whisper.

"Yes," the angel said simply. "Your species were never meant to procreate. And to my knowledge it will never happen again. Had you not had my touch, then I would have never been able to make the offer I have come to make."

"And what offer is that?" I asked skeptically.

"Persephone's foolishness brought the curse upon the remainder of her blood where it should have ended with her. I cannot save you from the curse, but I can save the child that grows within you, because it too has my touch.

"The decision is ultimately yours, though I know that the sacrifice will be worth it in the end, even if you do not. You have two choices.

"If you choose to have the child, let him grow and have children, and let those children have children until the bloodline reaches its end once again. Provided without any interference on your part as Persephone attempted and failed. I can end the curse with his final blood.

"Or you can choose to not have the child. All it would take is the touch of my palm to your belly to reverse the gift I have given you. However Bella, you will suffer the curse, doomed to walk for eternity alone should anything happen to your mate.

"Persephone will be allowed to pass either way, but will remain in limbo, unable to be reconnected with Hades unless or until the curse is broken. Both choices require a sacrifice, but only one of them frees you both from the curse."

"If those were the options, then why even give us the child to begin with? It's seems exceedingly cruel to ask for us to either take a life away or give it to someone else to raise. Especially from an angel." I said astounded.

"Angels are often portrayed as something capable of more emotion and caring than what we really are. But everyone deserves a second chance. The choice is up to you two."

With that parting line, he floated from the room, leaving Emmett and I gaping after him.

Persephone once again gripped my hands that I had at some point in time during the reveal, freed from hers. Her eyes were sorrowful and pleading.

"I know that it is too much for me to request your forgiveness, but I do hope that one day you will be able to grant it, even as undeserving as I am. I know that I have put you in a horrible position, with two choices. Neither of which are flattering in any way. My love will be yours, no matter the decision you make."

She kissed my palms, and then rose to kiss the top of my head before leaving the room. Cora nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile before following Persephone out. That left Emmett and I alone with our thoughts.

I knew we needed to talk about it, because it was not only my decision. Though some part of me knew what his decision would be, I still wondered if his would be different than mine. And that was where the worry settled deep in my bones.

No, neither choice was appealing. Now I just had to decide which one I could live with.

**A/N: I wrote this chapter in a matter of hours. That is how badly it was itching to come out. I'm on pins and needles dying to know what you thought. Not to mention if you're still planning on seeing this story through.**

**Metatron is believed and portrayed by some to be "The prince of countenance." And said to be one of the most important angels in the heavenly hierarchy. I am definitely no scholar, and have twisted things to make them fit my story. I have never studied angelology but I found an interesting link on the seraph and enclosed it below.**

**Http:/ www(dot)pantheon(dot)org/articles/m/metatron(dot)html**

**Please put me out of my misery and press the button below.**

**MUAWWW!**


	24. Daddy's got a gun!

**A/N: Thanks to those of you that reviewed and have decided to stick around for the rest of this story. I really can't thank you enough!**

**Big hugs and thanks to Krismom for her beta work and constant words of encouragement. Love her so hard! BTW, she deserves the credit for this chapter going up today. I didn't send it to her until this afternoon. Like around 6, and she sent it back so fast it made my head spin. Show her some love!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns most of the characters. I only like to play with them.**

**Previously...**

_She kissed my palms, and then rose to kiss the top of my head before leaving the room. Cora nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile before following Persephone out. That left Emmett and I alone with our thoughts._

_I knew we needed to talk about it, because it was not only my decision. Though some part of me knew what his decision would be, I still wondered if his would be different than mine. And that was where the worry settled deep in my bones._

_No, neither choice was appealing. Now I just had to decide which one I could live with._

**EmPOV**

The big day was upon us, and I found that for the first time in my life I was scared of a human.

It certainly hadn't felt like almost two months had passed since we found out about Bella's pregnancy, but it had. I was still having problems wrapping my mind around the fact that, not only had I met an angel, but been touched by one as well.

The decision to keep the baby was an easy one really. We discussed it, Bella and I, briefly, but decided together that this was the best way. Neither one of us felt comfortable with the idea of giving our baby to someone else to raise. But we really couldn't even think about getting rid of it completely.

Gift, curse, or whatever, we would make it through together no matter how much it hurt to step back and watch someone else take care of our child. It was a small price to pay for everything to be okay in the end. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to myself, and Bella and I having to spend our eternity separated by death.

The only comfort either one of us got out of this whole ordeal, was that undoubtedly the baby would be in good hands. In Charlie's good hands. But I couldn't even find the comfort in thinking of Charlie right then.

It was the day that we were going to reveal all to Charlie. I got a lump in my throat every time I thought about it. He was going to shoot me, and then things were going to get even more complicated. How in the hell was I supposed to explain the lack of bullet holes?

Like I said, I was scared of a human. Bella's dad, the chief of police, who probably had an arsenal of weapons easily accessible in his coat closet. Maybe I should've just taken a trip over there and hid them all before we went over there, but the thought didn't even cross my mind until we were getting ready to leave. Apparently I'd become an idiot over the past few months.

"Why don't you just let me go tell him. Alone," Bella said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"No way, baby. We're in this together. We'll tell him together."

"But what if he..."

"Shhh. It doesn't matter," I interrupted. "You didn't get pregnant all by yourself. So, I'm not going to let you tell your dad all by yourself. End of discussion. If he shoots me, he shoots me. Hell, it'll probably take his mind off the fact that his baby girl got knocked up when I don't go down."

"That's not funny," Bella said as she tried not to laugh.

"Yes it is," I chuckled, holding out my hand for her to take. "Come on. Let's go. I'm not getting any younger, and you're not getting any less pregnant."

Bella took a deep breath and took my hand. "All right, I can do this. We can do this. Dad's not going to shoot you, or arrest you, or anything else. It'll be fine."

I think she was more talking to herself than she was to me. Especially since she kept mumbling things like that the entire way to her house. I held my tongue, letting her assure herself, and me with her words.

The cruiser was parked in front of the house, and I swear I felt a flutter in my chest. Fuck, I was nervous as hell. _Charlie's a human, Charlie's a human _was playing repeat over and over in my thoughts.

He was home alone of course, but there was still the strong scent of another human I hadn't noticed until the last few weeks lingering around. I wondered if Bella knew Charlie was seeing anyone, because she certainly hadn't said anything to me. When we walked in, the trace smell of perfume confirmed that Charlie's visitor was indeed a woman.

"Hey, Bell's. Glad you're home," Charlie's voice sounded from his recliner in the living room. "I was needing to talk to you."

Charlie gave me a nod, looking like he'd rather not talk to Bella with me there. Little did he know, I already had a pretty good idea what exactly he needed to tell her. I still didn't think it would help soften the blow though, no matter how long Charlie had been seeing this strange woman.

"Yeah, I kind of needed to talk to you too," Bella said timidly. "But you go ahead."

Bella and I sat on the couch, leaving a comfortable-for-daddy amount of space between us. I figured Charlie was cozy enough with me that I could keep a hold of her hand though, at least for the time being.

"You going to talk, Dad?" Bella asked after a long beat of silence. I held in my chuckle, knowing she was going to be just as hesitant as he was, if not more so.

"I... well kiddo, I'm uh seeing somebody, yup. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Charlie's words were rushed and even I had to struggle to hear him. Not to mention hold in my laughter. Charlie was the color of a turnip.

"Hold the phone, what was that? Did you say you're seeing someone? Who? Since when?" Bella's shock was obvious, but so was her excitement. She was thrilled that Charlie seemed to have found someone.

Charlie let out a nervous chuckle. "Not long, well not at all really. I asked her over for dinner tomorrow to meet you. Nothing is, well it's nothing. I just wanted you to know."

"Oh dad, I'm so happy for you," Bella squealed as she bounced over and hopped in Charlie's lap, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. "So happy. I can't wait to meet her."

"Whoa," Charlie chuckled as he gave Bella an awkward one-armed hug. "Take it easy on an old man, would ya?"

"You're not an old man," Bella said as she sat back down next to me.

"That's debatable," Charlie said taking a sip from the aluminum can. "So, what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"I'm pregnant," Bella blurted out, causing Charlie to choke on his beer, and me to disguise my laugh with a cough. So much for her beating around the bush.

Charlie went from breathing to not, then panting, and possibly growling. The color of his face ranged from pasty white to blood red, and when he finally moved, I flinched. He stood up, not looking at Bella or me, but his eyes kept going to the closet, and I just knew he was debating on getting the shotgun he kept in there. Dammit, looks like I'm getting shot.

When Charlie sat back down, gulping down the rest of his beer, and I breathed a sigh of relief. For the moment at least. I wasn't putting it past him just yet.

"How did this happen? No, don't answer that. I don't want to know. I mean, I know already, shit. Bell's, how could you let it happen? I thought... hell, I don't know what I thought, but I wasn't expecting this."

"I know you're disappointed, Dad, but I'm not. I'm actually really happy about this. I wish you'd be happy for me too."

"Brave of you to show your face here, son," Charlie said not acknowledging he'd heard Bella. "Which is the only reason you're not bleeding right now."

"Yes sir." _Did my voice just crack?_ "I... ummm, I'm not sure what to say. But I promise you this; I love her, and I'll love our child. I'll always be here no matter what."

"I know you will, even if I have to break your arms and legs to guarantee it. I know you will." I knew his threat wasn't an empty one, even if he couldn't really accomplish dismembering me, he'd sure die trying. "I know you're grown, Bell's, but I still see you as my little girl. I'm not disappointed. I just..."

"Dad," Bella whispered, her eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Grandpa?" Charlie said it like he was tasting the word, getting a feel for it on his tongue. "Grandpa, that's going to take some getting used to." He offered Bella a small smile, and she vaulted into his lap once more.

"Thanks Dad, for not shooting Emmett, for not berating me, for just being you. I love you, Daddy."

"Aww, now don't go calling me Daddy, when I'm still trying to be mad at you while I wrap my head around this." Charlie said with a sniffle.

"So, dinner tomorrow? Am I cooking? 'Cause I know you're not," Bella said, laughing at her own joke.

I couldn't help but smile at the two of them. She really was too big for his lap, but they still looked like father and daughter. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. Pregnancy seemed to bring out the affectionate side of Bella. I just hoped I got to reap the benefits of that as well, perv that I was.

"She's offered to cook. She'll be here at eight. Emmett, you're welcome to join us, of course." He said the last part through clenched teeth, and I had to wonder if Bella was over there pinching him, forcing him to at least offer an invitation.

"It'd be a pleasure," I beamed.

Bella crossed the room, returning to my side and giving my hand a firm squeeze. She was pleased with how the big announcement went. I could tell from the perma-smile pasted on her face, and the constant flush of color in her cheeks.

But it was more than that. Bella was thrilled at the possibility of our child having not only a great father figure, but a mother one as well.

Which made me think. I had a feeling her meeting Charlie's new female acquaintance may end up in a disaster. I certainly hoped not. But then again, she was ultimately interviewing her prospective replacement.

It was definitely going to be interesting.

**A/N: I've missed writing Emmett. I didn't realize how much until I sat down to write this one. Thanks for reading. I do hope you enjoyed the chat with Charlie. A little short, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.**

**Press the button and leave me your thoughts. I'm offering teasers for chapter 25 to those of you that review! Thanks**

**MUAWWW!**


	25. Dinner with the Swans

**A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to review the last chapter. I hope everyone got and enjoyed their teaser. So sorry if I missed anyone.**

**Hugs and kisses to my beta krismom for helping me consistently, feeding me words of encouragement, and making sense of my ramblings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will.**

**Previously...**

_Bella crossed the room, returning to my side and giving my hand a firm squeeze. She was pleased with how the big announcement went. I could tell from the perma-smile pasted on her face, and the constant flush of color in her cheeks._

_But it was more than that. Bella was thrilled at the possibility of our child having not only a great father figure, but a mother one as well._

_Which made me think. I had a feeling her meeting Charlie's new female acquaintance may end up in a disaster. I certainly hoped not. But then again, she was ultimately interviewing her prospective replacement._

_It was definitely going to be interesting._

**RPOV**

My little studio wasn't much, and it certainly wasn't fancy. But it was mine. All mine, and I paid for it with money I earned with my own hand. Definitely something I had never before experienced. It was quite invigorating, and I was very proud.

Charlie was nice enough to hook me up with a job at the local diner where I had eaten on the first day we 'met'. It wasn't all that thrilling of a job, and I found it funny that a lot of my personality traits were still in tact, despite my having changed physically. Every time someone complained about something I had to bite my tongue and force myself NOT to shove their face in the plate of food before them. But again, I was working on it.

Cooking was another thing I was trying to get the hang of. I'd done it before, of course, but it had been a while. A long while. And everything just smelled so damn good. I learned quickly that just because an herb or spice smells good doesn't mean it will taste good in everything you cook. It was all trial and error. And frankly after about the fourth box of hamburger helper (the only thing I didn't botch) I hated the nasty muck.

I had fixed a pot roast for the dinner with Charlie and Bella this evening. It was simple really because it was a package deal. All I had to do was follow the instructions. Red roasted potatoes and carrot slices with rosemary completed the dish. It even tasted decent. A little dry, but decent. It certainly beat Ramen noodles.

I hadn't seen Bella since my transformation, and I was pretty damn nervous about it. Not because she was intimidating by any means, but because I was hoping she couldn't figure out who I was. Not right away, anyway. It was inevitable that she would figure it out eventually. I had chosen Emmett's last name after all. And Edward was a mind reader. Not that I was planning on being around him or any of the rest of the Cullens, but it was a small town. Eventually, I knew I'd run across someone. I was just trying to delay it.

Alice already knew of course, and probably Jasper too. They were mates after all.

The second morning I woke up when I stayed in Bella's room, Charlie had already left for work. I fixed myself some toast, mostly because I wasn't brave enough to try anything else, and I didn't want to burn down their kitchen.

After I finished cleaning up after myself, washing the laundry, making the bed, and cleaning the kitchen, I gathered my things and went out in to start my new life. I locked the door behind myself, tripping over a large manilla envelope that was propped against the door.

It wasn't addressed to anyone, and the return information simply said . I knew exactly what it was without even opening it. Alice had seen I would need the documents for a new identification, and more likely Jasper had called on Jenks to do a quick order. Jasper and his intimidating tactics always got the job done with as much haste as the chubby lawyer was capable of.

I smiled at the sky, hugging the envelope to my chest. I wasn't particularly worried about Alice and Jasper knowing. They would keep the secret, of that I was certain. I was thrilled that they seemed to be looking out for me even though I was no longer a part of the family. And I never would be again.

Everything was in there, birth certificates, picture ID, high school diploma, everything you could think of, and it would all check out. I had no doubt. There was also a large white envelope containing ten thousand dollars with a number to contact should I need more.

I was happy to have the money, but I wouldn't need anymore. I knew I could do things on my own. And I did, or I was working on it. I had a place to sleep, food in my fridge, money to fall back on, and a job to pay my bills.

Charlie had came into the diner every day to eat since I started working there, and it took me over a month to finally build up the courage to ask him to dinner. I guess a part of me was waiting for him to ask me, but mostly I was just chicken. It had been a long time, maybe never, since I had a crush on someone. I don't even remember feeling this way about Emmett.

I got butterflies in my stomach every day at noon. And every time the bell would jingle signaling a new arrival, I swear my heart would stop beating. It was the most exhilarating feeling in the world. And it was all because of Charlie.

Sometimes though, I wondered if there was just something plain evil in me that felt the need to get back at Bella in some way. Maybe being human had just brought back my conscience. But then again, since I didn't really have any ill feelings when I thought about Emmett now being with Bella, I hoped that the feelings I was developing for him were in fact real and true. Not something built out of maliciousness. Charlie didn't deserve to be used like that, and I think I'd just hate myself if I knew that was what I was doing.

Charlie had offered to pick me up even though I could have easily walked. But with the load of food and his insistence that it would be on his way home anyway, I acquiesced.

My clothes were very minimal, but I had opted for the bright red sundress with the swishy skirt that reminded me of I Love Lucy, and a light white cardigan to go over it. Red was a good color for my new body. And the dress hugged in all the right places, accentuating my curves and making my new green eyes pop.

I was giving myself a once over in the mirror, fixing a few wayward golden brown curls, when there was a knock on the door.

I still hadn't gotten used to the extra little flutter in my chest when I got excited, and it made me catch my breath every time.

I ran my fingers through my hair one more time, nearly tripping as I hurried to the door. I'd forgotten how easy it was to be clumsy as a human. My grace was definitely something that needed some tweaking.

"Hi," I greeted Charlie with a smile.

"Hi. Wow, you look...wow." I blushed furiously, opening the door and welcoming him in.

"I'll just go grab the food and my bag, then I'll be ready." I scurried from the room before I could thank him for his compliment. His face was already as red as mine felt, and I didn't want to embarrass him any further.

When I returned to the living room, Charlie immediately pulled his hands from his pockets and reached for the large casserole dish in my hands. It was still warm, so I'd surrounded it in pot holders. Our fingers brushed, and I lost my breath for a moment, staring at the place he had just touched.

Was it always going to be like this? Every touch an explosion of sensation? If so, I think I'd die.

I found my lungs after a moment, following Charlie as he led the way to the door and held it open for me. I locked up silently, willing my heart to not beat loudly enough for Charlie's ears.

Charlie placed the casserole in the backseat before opening my door and waiting until I was seated to close it behind me. He was just as quiet as I was the entire drive. And I couldn't help but wonder if he was just as nervous about tonight as I was.

There was definitely something between us. I didn't know what yet, but I was determined to find out. Even if it did give me a heart attack.

I'd almost forgotten it was a family dinner, and not just Charlie and myself, when we pulled up to the house and I spotted Bella's truck. The nerves hit me again, but for a totally different reason. These nerves I could handle better. Definitely.

I wish that I could say that seeing Emmett again with my new eyes didn't have an affect on me, but it did. It just wasn't the one I was expecting. Bella truly was an enigma. I was scared shitless, and actually stumbled back a few steps, bumping right into Charlie just over the threshold.

He was beautiful of course, but my fight or flight survival instincts had kicked in full force, and they were screaming for me to get my ass out of Dodge. Emmett seemed so much larger with my new eyes, and he looked confused by my reaction.

"He's harmless," Charlie said and I snorted. Not likely. "Like a big teddy bear. Right Bell's?"

"You could say that," Bella responded with a knowing grin and a smack to Emmett's belly.

They looked happy. So happy. And I couldn't help but to smile at them. Him large and menacing, her small and harmless, and yet they looked perfectly suited. And Bella was simply radiant, the glow coming from her was reflected in Emmett's golden eyes.

I forced the desire to run away and took a hesitant step towards them.

"Meredith McCarty." Oh shit, Emmett stiffened. "This is my daughter Bella Swan and her boyfriend Emmett Cullen."

Bella noticed the shift in Emmett's demeanor but ignored it, stepping forward with her hand outstretched. I shook it, wincing when Bella squeezed it a little too tightly. "Nice to meet you, Meredith."

"You too, Bella. Charlie's always singing your praises." Bella blushed and gave her dad a funny look. Charlie just looked at the floor.

I took Emmett's proffered hand next, trying not to flinch at the cool, marble feel of his hand. "Meredith," he said simply. I knew from that look in his eyes he had put two and two together.

I cleared my throat and gave a sorta nod thing, before pulling my hand back and warming it on my skirt.

"Well, let's eat. I, for one, am starving. And I don't think I can smell this pot roast anymore without drooling." Charlie said with a smile, leading us all into the kitchen.

The table was already set with plates, silverware, and glasses. And there was a jug of tea off to the side. Charlie set the pot roast in the center of the table, reaching to the counter behind him to retrieve a knife and we all sat down.

I sat between Bella and Charlie, because there was no way I could sit next to Emmett without feeling like I wanted to jump out of my skin. Having him sit almost across from me at the round table was hard enough.

I took the knife from Charlie and began slicing and serving the meat. I couldn't help but to giggle as I gave Emmett the largest serving. It wasn't going to be there for long, but it would be fun to watch him eat it.

Bella looked at me and then at Emmett, clearly confused. She just shrugged it off, looking back down at the plate of meat and veggies in front of her hungrily. "It smells and looks delicious," she said as I resumed my seat and picked up my own silverware.

"Thank you. I hope it taste good too." I couldn't help it. I smiled at Emmett, and he disguised a chuckle with a cough.

Taking the knife and fork in his large hands, Emmett cut off a chunk the size of Texas and shoved it into his mouth. Bella outright cackled as he, "mmmm'd," aloud. "It's good," Emmett said with fake enthusiasm.

I knew from experience he may as well have been eating cardboard for all it tasted to him. But he was a good actor. And I was just glad that he didn't seem to harbor any ill feelings for me, despite my attempt to end Bella's life such a short time ago.

Everyone else dug in after that. The only sounds filling the room were the clank of the silverware and a few mumbled praises for my cooking skills. I thanked them all furiously, beyond proud that I had managed to do something right in the oven.

Bella went back for seconds and thirds and was just about to go back for fourths when Charlie answered my silent question of, _where the hell does she put it all_. "You'll have to forgive Bella. She's pregnant."

My fork fell from numb fingers as a sob broke through my chest. I covered my mouth with my hands, embarrassed by my reaction. The prickling of tears in my eyes had me standing up and excusing myself as I made it hastily to the bathroom.

The tears continued to fall as I splashed them away with the cool water from the faucet. It was irrational and selfish and just plain silly for me to react this way, but it was happening and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I was angry and jealous, and just all around hurt Vampires couldn't have babies, or at least that was what I had been told. Though I had tried time and time again, I knew it to be fact because I'd never been.

And Bella was. With Emmett's child. And I had failed.

Strangely enough, my anger wasn't directed at Emmett, or even Bella for that matter. It was all directed at myself. And if there was one thing I hated most in the world, it was self-loathing.

I squared my shoulders, wiping the remaining tears away and willing more not to fall. I was human now. I could have a child. I could fill that empty place that was built for children in my heart. I could have everything I had ever dreamed of. And I wasn't going to let my empty heart ruin Emmett and Bella's obvious joy.

One more splash of cool water over my face, and I was out the door.

"I'm sorry about my reaction," I said to Bella, who was looking quite sad herself. It only made me feel a million time worse. "I just recently lost a child," I explained, swallowing the bile that rose in my throat as I though about how it had really happened.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said with tears in her eyes. She gave my hand a squeeze and I returned it. The simple gesture enough to erase my outrageous jealousy over the wonderful news.

I was happy for them. I truly was. Especially because I knew I could feel that thrill sometime in the future.

I looked over my shoulder to Charlie, who could quite possibly be that future, and found myself smiling into his brown-eyed gaze. "I'm sorry for being so insensitive. I didn't think about it. I'm just... sorry."

I released Bella's hand, reaching out to grasp Charlie's. I tried to ignore the tingle I got in my gut every time we touched and focus on my words, but I couldn't and I stuttered. "It's fine, really. I'm good. I'm happy for you," I said as I turned back to Bella and Emmett. "For you both."

Everyone finished their dinner, mostly in silence. It was a little uncomfortable after my display of irrational emotion, but it wasn't tense, and I was grateful.

"I'll help you wash," I said to Bella as the men retreated to the living room.

"It was really delicious. Sorry you don't have any leftovers to take home for later." Bella said with a smile as she rubbed at her stomach.

I returned the smile, laughing lightly, and began rinsing and drying as she washed.

"Rosalie," Bella whispered after the TV came on. I dropped the plate I was rinsing back into the sink and closed my eyes. "Oh god, Rosalie. It really is you."

She dried her hands quickly and threw them around me before I knew what was happening. I returned the hug with equal enthusiasm, not realizing how much I had missed that kind of affection since my changing.

"You can't say anything," I whispered into her hair. "You can't say anything to Charlie. It's bad enough that you, Emmett, Alice and Jasper know. I don't want any harm coming to the family because of my selfish desire to be human again. Please promise you won't say anything."

"No, of course I won't," she said vehemently. Bella pulled back, her hands still wrapped around my shoulders. "You're still beautiful," she said with a smile. "But I think I like you better as a human. You're not quite as scary."

I couldn't help but to laugh. And it was loud and long, actually making my stomach cramp. Bella chuckled along with me as we continued with the dishes.

"You know, I think I like you better now that I'm human too." I teased.

Bella gave me a genuine smile that was full of warmth and happiness. I was glad that she didn't seem to judge me, or worse yet, hate me for taking a life. I knew from the look in her eyes and the warmth spreading through my belly that we were going to be alright.

"So Meredith, huh? I like it. It suits you."

"Yeah," I looked away, "I wanted to keep a piece of him, you know? You had his heart, and will for eternity. It was selfish, but I wanted something of his to remember. I no longer have a perfect memory, you know?"

"I don't mind. I know you loved him. Love him," Bella said somberly.

"Loved him," I corrected. "He's yours now and forever." Bella smiled.

We finished up the dishes as I told her what I'd been up to the last few months. It was light-hearted and very nice. I felt like I was making a friend, a real true friend for the first time in my life.

"You can have everything now," Bella said, her eyes rimmed with tears. And I found myself curious as to why she was so sad so suddenly. "A child, a family. You can have your dreams."

I didn't say anything, simply nodded as I felt the tears filling my own eyes, and blurring my vision. I didn't have the words. The words to express my happiness, or my excitement at the thought of what the future could possibly hold. There simply weren't words to match the feelings I had.

Bella seemed to understand my silence. And without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"So my dad, huh?" Bella asked as she wiped the tears away. The look on my face must have been one of those dreamy star-eyed looks I'd often seen overacted in movies, because Bella just laughed. "You better treat him right or I'll have Emmett come hunt you down."

It was an empty threat. I knew it, but I couldn't help but to cringe at the thought. My human body and instincts were most definitely scared of Emmett.

"I was kidding," Bella added and I nodded, "mostly," she added with a laugh.

That time I joined her. We made our way into the living room. Charlie gave us a look I couldn't quite decipher, and I shifted the casserole dish in my hands nervously.

"I'll take you home," Charlie said as he stood from his recliner.

"I can walk," I argued.

Charlie shook his head, "nonsense. I'll take you."

"Bella, Emmett, it was so nice to meet you," I said with a huge grin as we reached the door.

"Yes," Bella snickered. "Thank you for dinner. I hope to see you around here more often. Lord knows Dad needs all the help he can get with his cooking."

"Hey," Charlie rebuffed, placing a warm hand on the small of my back. I shivered. "You kids be good. I won't be long."

Emmett's chuckles were drowned out by Bella's excited squeal as we made our way down the path to Charlie's car. The smile on my face was beginning to make my cheeks hurt. I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled so much in one day.

Feeling brave with the overwhelming happiness I felt, I reached across the console and slipped my hand into Charlie's as we drove. He stiffened for a moment before looping his fingers through mine. I grinned even as I felt the blush flood my face.

I knew I was going to have to make the first move with Charlie. I knew it, but I didn't know if I could find the guts. The night had been mostly perfect, and I wanted to end it with a perfect kiss. I wanted it more than I wanted the ground beneath my feet, and that thought made me giddy.

It also cinched my decision.

Charlie walked me to the door, gentleman that he was, his hand still entwined with mine. He'd only let it go to get out of the car and open my door.

We chatted simple thank you's and I had a nice time's until I reached for my key. It was my moment. The moment where I either made the move or I didn't. I shifted the keys between my fingers nervously, biting my lip, and enjoying the butterflies in my stomach and the heat in my ears.

"Good night, Meredith," Charlie said breaking through my trance and the silence that had surrounded us.

I though the moment was gone as I said, "good night," in return, the sinking feeling of disappointment settling in my gut.

But I was wrong.

Charlie stepped forward, his arm wrapping around my waist and tugging me against him. I stopped breathing. And my heart took off like a racehorse. He tilted his head and I leaned towards him, gravity pulling me into his lips, or his into mine. I didn't know, and I didn't care either.

His lips were hesitant at first, but then firm when I didn't pull away. I was lost, so lost.

The feel of his whiskers and his soft but demanding lips against mine enough to make the air leave my lungs in a moan. Charlie tongue darted out briefly and I returned the gentle caress with my own.

It was an overwhelming sensation. The warmth of his body against mine, his slippery tongue in my mouth, the scruff tickling my face. My hands went to his hair without conscious thought of me telling them to do so.

It was urgent now, and desperate that feeling in my stomach, I couldn't get close enough to him, or taste enough of the sweetness that was his mouth. And Charlie seemed to be just as enthusiastic as I was.

I pulled back, panting, but kept my fingers in his hair. "You want to come in?" I asked before I could lose the nerve.

"Yes," Charlie said huskily, the tenor of his voice sent shivers down my spine, officially soiling my already soaked panties. "But I probably shouldn't."

I unlocked the door blindly, my eyes never leaving his as I stepped through the doorway. His hand was still in mine, neither one of us making the attempt to let go.

I waited for what could have been an eternity, but was really only a few minutes. The door held wide open, my lips aching to touch his once more.

Charlie took a step, and then another, closing and locking the door behind him.

**A/N: So are we digging Charlie and Meredith/Rosalie? Cuz I kinda am. This chapter was so much fun to write, even if parts of it were awkward and uncomfortable. Rosalie is quite long winded.**

**OH, just to clarify, the baby will be all human, not some half-breed/half-vamp baby. I guess I wasn't real clear on that fact. But yeah, no creepy vamp/human baby, just a regular baby.**

**I'm co-hosting a contest for new writers in the SVM fandom. Check it out here or you can find the link in my profile. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**The last 2 chapters reviews have been cut down by almost half, and there are over 400 of you that have this story on alert. I hope that you've just been busy, and not that I'm losing any of you. *pouts. You know what to do. Reviews = teasers, even if it takes me a couple of days to reply. Thanks in advance. I love to read your thoughts!**

**MUAWWW!**


	26. When Vampires Sleep

**A/N: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I love you guys so much for sticking with me and reading so faithfully. All your support has been wonderful!**

**Thanks to my beta Krismom for working overtime now that I have 3 stories going. She' the best.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters, just the plot.**

**Previously...**

_I pulled back, panting, but kept my fingers in his hair. "You want to come in?" I asked before I could lose the nerve._

"_Yes," Charlie said huskily, the tenor of his voice sent shivers down my spine, officially soiling my already soaked panties. "But I probably shouldn't."_

_I unlocked the door blindly, my eyes never leaving his as I stepped through the doorway. His hand was still in mine, neither one of us making the attempt to let go. _

_I waited for what could have been an eternity, but was really only a few minutes. The door held wide open, my lips aching to touch his once more. _

_Charlie took a step, and then another, closing and locking the door behind him._

**EmPOV**

Whoever said that vampires didn't need to rest, did NOT have a pregnant human girlfriend.

Between late night runs to purchase whatever odd snack Bella had a craving for, catching her when she misstepped, and making sure her every whim was taken care of before she had a chance to complain, I was run down. Pooped. Tuckered out. Just plain ole tired.

There had never been a day in my vampire life that I wished I could sleep, but by month six I was pleading for Jasper just to make me so damn lethargic it felt like I was sleeping. Even if it would only last fifteen minutes, five minutes. What the hell ever, I needed a nap.

Bella herself napped more than I would have thought humanly possible. But she never slept for long, not even through the night. From what I had read in the multitude of books in Carlisle's office about what to expect when you're expecting, this was her bodies way of preparing for the birth of the child.

She'd sleep for an hour or two here and there, and get up to eat and pee in between.

I wouldn't have traded the experience for anything in the world though, no matter how much I wanted to complain. It was a once in a lifetime thing, for all of us really.

Most of the family was living vicariously through Bella.

Esme just loved everything about it, I think. She loved being able to cook full meals for Bella, six times a day, often more. And she loved that everything seemed to be going well for Bella. No snags, no problems, everything was going as it should have.

Jasper kept his distance, mostly because I think Bella's hormones and mood swings really got to him. I think he enjoyed watching Alice fuss over every little thing Bella said or did, happy to hand over the credit card when she made outrageous online purchases for the new baby.

I'm pretty sure that Carlisle did more testing and things than what one would normally do. But who could fault him for it? Certainly not me. If it meant that we caught any problems earlier on, then I was all for the weekly check-ups.

Edward spent a lot of time out of the house with Cora. Hunting. Lord knows Eddie boy wasn't going to be making any moves on his own. Things seemed to be progressing for them, even if at the rate of a turtle, and I hoped Edward was getting his head out of his ass about Bella. Not only because she was mine, but because Cora was in love with him. She'd never have said it aloud, but I could tell, so could Bella.

Speaking of Bella, she was upstairs taking one of her half a dozen daily naps. While Charlie and I were lounging on the sofa watching the Seahawks get pummeled by the Eagles. I was ready to turn it off, Charlie however had more faith and wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"So things between you and Meredith seem to be going well, eh old man?" I teased during the commercial break.

"What? Yeah, yeah. Going good," Charlie said seeming lost in thought.

"Not wearing you out, is she?" I asked with a smirk.

"Son," Charlie warned in that daddy tone of his, and I chuckled. "So..." Charlie started after a beat of silence. "When are you going to marry my daughter?" I gulped, and Charlie chuckled. "Don't feel too good, does it?"

I laughed, "I was out of line. You're right, I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought," Charlie said with a hearty laugh.

He was still curious though and kept stealing glances in my direction. I knew he really wanted the answer to that question. I just didn't know how to give it to him. Truth never hurts, right?

"Sir, honestly, I don't know that Bella and I will ever get married. Don't get me wrong, I'd marry her a thousand times over if that was what she wanted, but she doesn't. So, I won't make her. But I can promise you this: I will love her for the rest of my life."

"As much as I want you to do right by her in that sense, I know how Bella can be about the whole institution of marriage. And I can live with your answer. For now," he added as an after thought, and I smiled.

We fell into silence after that, content to watch the rest of the game that way. The Seahawks lost, of course, but it was nice to just hang. Charlie said bye, giving me a rough-ish pat on the shoulder, before heading out to pick up Rosalie...er, Meredith. I still had problems with remembering to call her that.

I crept up the stairs after I heard Charlie pull out. Bella was still asleep, her leg hanging out of the blanket, and her tiny hand on top of her slightly protruding belly. I smiled. She looked so beautiful, round with my baby.

She was gaining weight and becoming rounder daily it seemed. Her clothes still worked for the most part, but the top button on her jeans was never fastened. We were going to have to invest in some new clothes pretty soon, no matter how much she wanted to argue against it.

I lowered myself to the bed next to her, placed my hand over hers on her stomach, and closed my eyes. It couldn't hurt to pretend to sleep. It was nice and quiet, and Charlie wouldn't be back for at least a few hours.

I felt her stir only minutes after I had gotten settled. She mumbled something about _'cookies'_ and laced her fingers through mine. I kept my eyes closed and my face straight as I felt her sit upright in the bed. She moaned and stretched and the mattress shifted with her weight as she moved.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she straddled me.

"Sleeping," I answered without opening my eyes.

She snorted, one of my favorite sounds. "Hmm, well if you're sleeping, I guess that means you don't want to fool around while Dad's gone, huh?" She laughed and smoothed her hands down my chest. "I didn't think so," she giggled as my hands tightened on her hips and my eyes shot open.

"Fool around, huh?" I teased, brushing my fingers beneath the hem of her shirt. "Like we're teenagers? I don't think you can handle it in your fragile state."

"Oh, I think I can handle it. The question is, can you?" Bella asked with an evil smirk.

I met her half way. My mouth already open and hungry for hers. One thing was for sure, her sex drive hadn't suffered any, but I knew from reading it could any day now. So, I was going to take advantage of it while I still had the chance.

"So sweet," I growled into her mouth, licking the edge of her teeth and sucking her tongue into my mouth. "I love the way you taste."

As quickly and as gently as possible, I reversed our positions, grinding against her until my name was squeaked from her lips. "Don't tease me. I'm hormonal," Bella gasped.

"Oh, I plan on teasing you. Teasing you until you can't take it anymore. Then I'll start it all over again." I lowered her stretchy pants, trailing kisses on every bit of newly bared flesh. "I love the way you taste here, too," I licked over the outside of her panties, and she arched into my mouth, a heavenly whimper in her throat.

"And here." I kissed her naval, swirling my tongue around and dipping it just inside. "And here," I placed my mouth over her clothed nipple, giving the fabric and the flesh a gentle tug. "And especially here," I growled as I licked over her artery in the curve of her neck.

"Animal," she half growled, half moaned.

"Vampire," I corrected, sucking gently on the pulse point. "But I'll never. Ever. Ever. Tire. Of. These." I accentuated my words with kisses all around her mouth, and then finally her full, swollen lips.

"Off. Take it off," Bella said squirming, trying to reach around to unfasten her bra.

I eased my fingers behind her, quickly unhooking and removing the lacy fabric from her body. Her newly fuller breasts sprang free with a little extra bounce. Definitely a perk of the pregnancy, not that her breasts weren't already perfect. But now, well now they were even more perfect. Perfect-er. And oh so responsive.

I licked each of her taut peaks, blowing a breath out to constrict the pebbled skin further. "God, you're killing me, baby. Please don't make me beg." Bella pleaded. I allowed her room to pull the shirt over my head. "I love the way you taste. Everywhere," she said as her hot tongue made a trail up the center of my chest.

"You love the way everything tastes, sugar," I teased.

"Pig," she moaned as I slipped her panties down, planting a kiss on her sensitive flesh.

"You are."

"I don't like you."

"You love me," I smiled, standing and quickly dropping my pants to the floor.

"Sometimes. Oh, god," she moaned as I eased into her.

"It's still Emmett," I corrected with a smirk.

"You're full of yourself. Oh baby, right there. Yes," she whimpered, moving with me.

"Maybe, but I know you're full of me," I said, sheathing myself with the next stroke. "Jesus, you feel so good."

"It's still Bella," she said with a lazy smile.

Things got quiet after that, other than the moans and groans of our mutual pleasure. I'd always been careful with her, but now with my child nestled in her womb growing daily, I took extra care.

I eased in, and then retreated, keeping her on the edge of her pleasure and drawing it out as my own release neared. Her warm body undulated beneath mine, surging against me, and gripping me from within.

"Oh, god, harder, Em. Right there. Oh god, oh god, oh god," she chanted over and over as her walls clamped around me, forcing my own body to explode from the sensation of it.

She panted, and whimpered as the waves of our orgasm died down to nothing but little ripples. Her fingers combed through my hair, down my back, over my ass, and then made the trip all over again.

"How many times do I have to remind you, my name is Emmett," I chuckled, pulling her to my side as I rolled off of her.

Bella laughed, snuggling up close and personal with my nipple. "As many times as you plan on making me feel like that."

**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed the fluffy bunnies in this chapter, because we've only got one more before things get a little bumpy. I'm thinking that we've got about 5 or 6 more in total, plus an epilogue. It really just depends on how chatty everyone is.**

**Also, I'm thinking about doing a couple of outtakes for this story once it is complete. Or maybe before, who knows? Whenever I can. One will be a bit from Meredith/Rosalie and Charlie, and the other will be from Edward and Cora. Please leave me your thoughts on this.**

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Reviews = teasers. I hope everyone enjoyed the sneak peek from this chapter. I hope I didn't miss anyone.**

**MUAWWW!**


	27. It's Playtime

**A/N: Thanks so much for your wonderful comments for the last chapter. I missed writing a good lighthearted Emmett, and am so glad you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks to Krismom for doing the beta thing. She deserves extra love for putting up with my three story rotation.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my twisted plot.**

**Previously...**

_I eased in, and then retreated, keeping her on the edge of her pleasure and drawing it out as my own release neared. Her warm body undulated beneath mine, surging against me, and gripping me from within._

"_Oh, god, harder, Em. Right there. Oh god, oh god, oh god," she chanted over and over as her walls clamped around me, forcing my own body to explode from the sensation of it._

_She panted, and whimpered as the waves of our orgasm died down to nothing but little ripples. Her fingers combed through my hair, down my back, over my ass, and then made the trip all over again._

"_How many times do I have to remind you, my name is Emmett," I chuckled, pulling her to my side as I rolled off of her._

**EmPOV**

"Well, it's still a boy," Carlisle said with a grin as he wiped the clear goop off of Bella's stomach.

"Did you really expect it to change in the last two weeks?" Bella asked lowering her shirt, and tugging it down over her round protruding belly.

Carlisle chuckled. "So, have you decided on a name?"

"No, we're not going to decide until the last minute," Bella said solemnly.

We had it narrowed down to a list of, oh about sixty names. I think Bella was delaying it as much as she could to try and stay somewhat detached by not naming the baby. I didn't think it was healthy, and I told her so. But she said it wasn't that, she insisted that she'd know what his name should be once she saw his face. I wasn't convinced, but gave up the argument.

"Well, he's head down, and from your pelvic examination you're already two centimeters dilated."

"What? What does that mean?" Bella asked, struggling to sit up. I gave her a hand.

"It's completely normal, Bella. Don't worry. Though I doubt it will, it could take months for you to dilate any further. Usually the weight of the head settling down in the birthing canal causes this. It is normal," Carlisle added with a chuckle and a fatherly pat on her head.

"But I'm not even eight months yet," she whined, still not convinced.

"It's only three days away, Belly-boo," I teased.

"Yeah, okay, you're right." She took a deep breath and let it out. "I won't worry," she told Carlisle. _Liar._

Carlisle left the room with a laugh, allowing Bella to finish dressing. "Are you sure you're ready for today? I could always stay with you."

"No, you go, I'll be fine," Bella reassured me. "Besides, you really need to hunt, and it'll be good for me. A girls day out and all. Even if they will drag me from shop-to-shop like I'm not a whale on two feet," she added with a chuckle.

"You're beautiful," I said as I brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Radiant, magnificent, lovely, breathtaking..."

"Alright," Bella laughed waving at me dismissively. "You're a good liar, but I still love you."

"This is true, but I'm not lying," I said in all seriousness. "I love you Bella."

I pulled her close, brushing my lips against hers, before diving in and kissing her breathless. She pulled back in a daze, patting me on the chest and closing her eyes.

"Have fun today," she said as she resumed pulling on her pants. "With the boys and all."

"We'll have fun, but I'd rather be with you." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"You're too much," she chuckled. "You know, I really hate these pants. Hate them with a passion." She pulled the large elastic band up and over her belly, giving it a little snap against her skin. "I may miss the feel of the life growing inside of me, but I definitely won't miss these."

"Me either," I said, giving the fabric a gentle tug. "They hide your belly-button behind extra layers."

"What belly-button?" she asked pointing at what was once an innie and had become an outie over the last few weeks. "That's more like a belly-knob."

"Maybe so, but it's still one of my favorite places to kiss."

"You," Bella sighed dramatically. "You better go. I don't need vampire hearing to know that the rest of the boys are waiting for you downstairs."

"Jasper's, "she's right," sounded through the floor, even if she couldn't hear it.

"Okay, see you soon?" I kissed her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips.

"You betcha. Even if I'm so tired I can't hold my eyes open," she added only half joking. We both knew that the girls were going to wear her out, even if she hadn't been pregnant. A day out shopping with Alice, Cora, and Esme would do that to the healthiest of people.

We said goodbye with kisses and I love you's, her sending me a small wave, and me blowing her a kiss and a wink over my shoulder.

Carlisle had already hurried in to the hospital, and Jasper and Edward were waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. Edward just looked, well, bored, but Jasper was tapping his foot like the impatient bastard he is.

"Race you to the lake," I said over my shoulder as I left them in a trail of dust.

Edward caught up with me in a flash, all speedy Gonzalez and shit, tossing me a smug look over his shoulder as he zoomed past. I growled halfheartedly and pushed myself harder, even if I knew I couldn't beat him.

I made the jump to the lake a little early, knowing full well I could jump higher and farther than Edward. He may have been the fastest, but I was the strongest. Mid-flight, I boomed out an evil laugh as my body soared over his.

As I watched the ground approach me with my descent, I felt a presence behind me. But it wasn't enough of a warning. Milliseconds later, I was tackled from behind by a snarling Jasper, our bodies crashing together and tumbling over the forest floor and into the cold lake water.

We wrestled under water, not having to come up for air, and I must admit, it felt good to not hold back. I could do that with Jasper without fear of repercussions. He'd match me blow for blow, bite for bite, until we were snarling and panting from exertion.

He managed to get a hold of my neck squeezing the remaining air from my lungs, and making me swallow some of the foul water with an unintended gasp. I dug my teeth into his arm, forcing him to loosen his hold, and swam for the surface.

I heard Jasper's snarl before he broke the surface himself, flying towards me with his arms extended towards my neck, and narrowly dodged his attack by back-flipping onto the shore. "Ha, take that," I guffawed, giving a mighty shake to rid myself of some of the water.

"You look like a drowned mutt when you do that," Edward said as he leapt over the lake. He was all dry, and looking as pristine as ever, the only exception being his wind-blown hair.

And I couldn't take it. Waiting until the last second, so he wouldn't see it coming, I jumped, blocking his intended landing ground, and shoving him soaring back towards the water.

"Ugh, is everything a game to you, Emmett?" Edward growled as he stepped onto the shore looking like a drowned cat.

"Not everything, but a lot of things," I joked, offering him a playful punch to the shoulder. No hard feelings, and all that.

"Whatever," he said, shrugging it off. "Let's go hunt and see if you can manage not to destroy your clothes in the process."

"Where's the fun in that?" I took off after him, Jasper hot on my heels, clearly amused by Edward's lake-soaked clothes. I could feel his excitement feeding my own and bounded forward with a split second decision, taking Edward down into the leaves and brush. "Uh-oh, looks like you got a grass stain."

"You're such a child," Edward chastised, looking amused despite his serious tone.

I stuck my tongue out for show. "So..." I began as I wrapped a heavy arm around his shoulder. Jasper came up from behind and did the same. "How are things with you and Cora?"

"Emmett, I am SO not talking to you about this," Edward sighed and pinched his nose.

"Did you just say SO all valley-girl like and shit?" I teased.

"You know that's what we're here for, Edward," Jasper added. "If you can't talk to your brothers about these things, then who can you talk to?"

"You're right, I know it, I just... it's hard for me."

"It's just us guys," I urged.

"Yeah, well, you're the one that took Bella away from me. Don't get me wrong," he continued when he saw my expression waver. "I can see that you make her happy, and I can admit that the love you have for each other is real, and more than what we ever had. But that doesn't make it any easier."

"Forget about Bella," Jasper said brilliantly, smoothing over the seriousness of the conversation. "How do you feel about Cora?"

"I'm crazy about her," Edward admitted, seemingly without thought. "I don't know what it is about her. She challenges me at every turn, questions everything that I do or say, drives me insane. But when I look at her, when I smell her, it's all I can do not to rub myself all over her, and do all sorts of unspeakable things."

"Do tell of these unspeakable things, Edward. They're the most interesting bits of all," I prodded.

"Pig," he laughed. I didn't deny it. "I don't know how to make a move with her. I don't even know how she'd take it or if I'd end up on my ass somewhere miles away after she tossed me out on it."

"Dude, did you just say ass? I'm going to have to write this in my diary."

"Shut up," he snarled.

"You may not be able to read her mind as clearly as you do others," Jasper interrupted our banter to add in his two cents. "But I CAN read her emotions, and she would not throw you on your ass. Well, at least not in that way," he added with a wink. "Your move would be very welcomed and eagerly accepted and returned."

"You think?"

"I know," Jasper said firmly.

We took off for our hunt after Edward convinced us he would make a move and claim his girl tonight, one way or another. I'd believe it when I saw it, or heard it for that matter.

Edward took down his signature cougar, not spilling a drop, of course. He lingered behind to allow us to hunt next.

Jasper opted for a deer and two of the wild cats, needing a little more to sustain his hunger. His clothes fared better than mine, but not by much. Jasper enjoyed playing with his food nearly as much as I did.

I took down a bear, because they were angry and moody that time of year. And what can I say? I loved a good challenge, even if it was only temporary and faked. I could easily beat them, but I liked to pretend that it was more of an effort.

My shirt was totally ruined, left in shreds that were doused in blood. I tore it off, and discarded it with the carcass. My pants didn't look much better, but at least I could still wear them. As much as I loved my brothers, I wasn't going to go running through the forest with my wang out for them to see.

Didn't need them feeling insecure or anything.

I was just stepping out of the shower when I heard the girls pull up from their shopping excursion.

Jasper, eager to see the damage, beat me to the car to assist with the load.

"What? This is all you got?" he teased, when he opened the trunk and bags started tumbling out.

"Ugh, carry me," Bella said with a dramatic sigh as she heaved herself out of the backseat. "I was only kidding," she squeaked when I did as she requested, speeding into the house, and easing her onto the sofa.

"Relax," I commanded, before running to the kitchen and returning with a glass of water in hand. "Hydrate."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yes, but you can sing it if you'd like," I teased, running out to help with the bags. Her laughter sounded out behind me.

Jasper and I carried everything in, leaving most of it in piles by the stairs. Alice never did like when we tried to help putting stuff away. She said we did it all wrong. Whatever, I never wanted to put the stuff up anyway.

I returned to the sofa, pulling Bella's feet into my lap and giving them a gentle squeeze. "What's the matter?" I asked when the worry wrinkles in her forehead didn't loosen.

"I think..." she paused, taking in a deep breath. "No, I know it's time to talk to Charlie." I knew what she was referring to, and I felt sadness overtake the room. "And it's time to talk to Meredith too," she added.

I knew she was right, but that didn't make me feel any better. I'd been delaying the moment just as much as she had. It, for all intents and purposes, was going to be her goodbye. She wasn't looking forward to it, and neither was I.

**A/N: Alright kiddies, it's going to get a bit bumpy from here. Most of the major drama is over though. Mostly. As always, I'm anxious to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are 4 promo fics for the contest, one of which is mine. Please do check them out!**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Reviews = teasers. I hope everyone enjoyed the sneak peek from this chapter. I hope I didn't miss anyone. I'd love to break 900 reviews with this chapter. Do you think you can help?**

**MUAWWW!**


	28. Asking the Impossible

**A/N: Thanks to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. Didn't quite make it to 900, but I just might this chapter! WOOT!**

**Love Krismom, my beta, for the many things she does for me! Amazing, beyond words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of them.**

**Previously...**

_I returned to the sofa, pulling Bella's feet into my lap and giving them a gentle squeeze. "What's the matter?" I asked when the worry wrinkles in her forehead didn't loosen._

"_I think..." she paused, taking in a deep breath. "No, I know it's time to talk to Charlie." I knew what she was referring to, and I felt sadness overtake the room. "And it's time to talk to Meredith too," she added._

_I knew she was right, but that didn't make me feel any better. I'd been delaying the moment just as much as she had. It, for all intents and purposes, was going to be her goodbye. She wasn't looking forward to it, and neither was I._

**BPOV**

I was a bundle of nerves. No, it was worse than that. I couldn't describe what exactly I was feeling. My back hurt, my feet were swelling, and no matter how much I ate, I was still hungry. Not that it helped, because I couldn't eat very much at a time. The baby took up too much room. Instead, I had to settle for eating a million and a half small meals a day. That was just part of being pregnant I had found out.

That day was no different. The only problem was, that because of all the things on my mind, every time I ate, I felt nauseous. I hadn't felt that horrible ever.

Emmett and I sat down with the family the night previous and discussed in detail what would happen after the birth of the baby.

We had talked about little things here and there since we found out how things were going to end, but with the details now finally finalized, everything seemed to be too much for me to bear.

Carlisle had already spoke with the hospital and let them and his staff know that he would be transferring to Alaska. Allegedly, there was a hospital up there in desperate need of a well rounded doctor that was qualified as a general practitioner as well as a practiced surgeon. That was the story at least.

The family was going to go ahead and _'move'_ before the birth of the baby, leaving Emmett behind with the house and me until the baby was born. I had already been accepted to the University up there, which Charlie knew, and loathed the idea of, and would follow after the baby was born.

Though it was only a story. All of it. A fictional story made up to cover the truth. The truth that no one would ever know, save for the ones that did already. It made me sick.

There were things I was going to have to tell my father about Emmett, and they were tearing me up inside. The story that was created for the public eye had me in knots.

Emmett, after my inevitable death, would be so distraught, that he would end his life. The Cullens would come back for the funeral to, not only bury me, but to _'bury'_ Emmett as well. Even if I knew it wasn't real, the idea of it didn't settle well with me. It didn't settle well at all.

We were having a child for crying out loud. Everyone in the town knew this. I didn't like what they were going to be saying much less thinking after it was all over and done. It shouldn't have bothered me, the opinions of others, but it did. At least where Emmett was concerned.

I really didn't like the idea of Dad thinking less of him.

I had told Dad I was going to pick Meredith up after work because we were going to go shopping for some new clothes. When truthfully I was going to have one of the most dreaded conversations of my life with her.

I knew it was Rosalie, the fact only helped to ease my nerves a little. Rosalie knew a bit about what was going on and that helped. And even though we had moved passed our past, it was still there, and I was unsure of how she would react to what I had to say. To offer. To request. It was so much to ask. Too much.

I saw her step out of the door, and she gave me a wave before turning back and hollering to someone inside. Her head shook from left to right and then she laughed, turning back and walking towards my truck with a smile.

There was a boulder in my throat. Not a lump or a knot, but a huge ass boulder that I couldn't swallow. I tried, my mouth suddenly dry, but it wouldn't budge. I didn't have a clue how to do what I needed to do.

"What's the matter, Bella?" she asked as she shut the truck door behind her with a heave. "My goodness, you look like you get bigger and bigger every time I see you," she cooed as she leaned across the seat to rub my belly.

"Feels like it too," I agreed with a snort. "Look, Rosalie, we need to talk." I took a deep breath and turned to face her. "I... shit, I don't know how to start, or even where. God, this is so much harder than I thought."

"Jeez, Bella, you're kinda freaking me out here," Rosalie said as she scooted over and put her arm around me. "What's going on? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

All it took was her kind words and gentle tone to break me down into a sobbing, blubbering mess. The tears fell and fell and fell. The hormones had gotten to me off and on during the pregnancy, but not like then. I was a disaster. I was shaking and snorting, and just all over the place. I don't think I had allowed myself the chance to freak out and feel and it showed then.

Rosalie consoled me, still unknowing, running her fingers through my hair and over my back. I don't know how long I cried, muttering incoherently. It could have been hours or minutes or days. All I know was that it felt like I had been holding them back. My emotions, my fears, my tears, everything crashed down on me that moment. In a way it was relieving, cleansing even. I needed the release.

I guess I was grateful that it hadn't happened during the conversation with my Dad. If anything, I needed to be able to hold it together for him. He was going to be suffering just as much, if not more, than we were. I needed to see in my Dad that he was going to be okay, that he would make this okay. Even if it was without me.

I finally calmed enough to talk and pulled back to look Rosalie in the eye. Or Meredith, whatever. It was still Rosalie that lived behind her eyes. The package was different, but the same soul remained.

"Take your time, Bella, I'm here when you're able," she said gently, holding tightly to my hand.

"Well, you know some of the story about how I am a descendent of Persephone, mother of all vampires. And you know the part about how I will die and become a vampire, right?"

"Yes. We've talked about it, but I've never seen you this upset about it before."

"It's just that. God, I can't even say it out loud." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Hell of a lot of good it did though. "I'll die during child birth. Which is fine. If that was all, but there's so much more."

I told her about the curse and about Emmett and how we were able to conceive. She sat in silence as I rambled on about everything we had learned over the last several months. It felt good to get it all out. I felt lighter afterward. And I was grateful that I didn't have to hold back with her. I could tell her every detail. Every little horrid thing.

"And that brings us to the unbearable part. If that wasn't enough to blow your mind already," I added with a humorless chuckle. "We can't keep the baby." My voice cracked, but I continued. "We have to give him away."

"Oh, Bella. My god, why?" Rosalie cried right along with me.

"To break the curse. To free everyone from it. God, I just..." I wasn't able to finish. "We'll never know him, not really. And he'll never know that his parents love him. He'll never know us." My voice had been reduced to nothing but sobs, but I think she understood me.

"I can't even begin to imagine how you feel, Bella. I'm so sorry." Her hand continued to stroke me until I was very nearly sitting in her lap. "So what are you going to do? How? What can I do to help?" she asked after my tears had ceased again.

"That's really why I wanted to talk to you, Rosalie. I...dammit, how do you ask this of someone?" I was talking to myself mostly, even if she was right there beside me. "I'm going to talk to my Dad," I said in a small voice. I was dreading that conversation more and more.

"Well, you know you won't have to worry about him being loved then, Bella. Your father will love him and care for him as his own. What's the matter? Why are you shaking?"

"I'm not just asking Dad, Rosalie," I whispered, unable to meet her seeking gaze. "He needs a mother as well. He'll need you." Could she hear how broken I felt? How utterly useless?

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Rosalie croaked as she pulled away to look into my eyes. Her eyes were rimmed in red. Tears shed for me. Tears I didn't deserve. I wasn't doing anything right.

"I'm trying, but I'm not doing a very good job of it." I blushed, feeling totally insecure and unsure. And quite possibly a lot incompetent.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she chanted, wrapping me so tightly in her arms it cut off my air supply. "It'd be an honor, a pleasure, truly. I know I shouldn't find pleasure in what you're having to ask of me, but I'm just thrilled that you thought of me."

"Really? This is like the most impossible thing to ask of someone." I shuddered. "I mean, how can you ask someone to care for your child, to raise them? And not because your incapable? It's shit, it's just too much. I feel like I'm asking the world of you," I admitted. I really did. And I felt like an ass because I had no other choice.

"Not at all, Bella. Really. I know the situation you and Emmett are in is impossible. And even if I hadn't been dreaming of the day when I could have a child of my own for over a hundred years, you're family. I'd do it for you out of love if for no other reason. It just so happens to work out for me, and in many ways, I get to be selfish too." She smiled at me then and it was full of understanding and love.

"You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that. I'm so glad that Charlie has you, and I'm so glad that our son will have you as well. Oh Rosalie," I sobbed, wrapping my arms around her neck. "You love him don't you? My Dad?"

"If not already, then I'm pretty sure I'm well on the way. I've never felt this way before." She almost sounded shy, and I couldn't help but to squeeze her again.

"It makes me feel so much better knowing that, Rosalie. Take care of him, will you?"

"As much as anyone can take care of that man," she said with a laugh. "Seriously, Bella, you know I'll do my best, with everything." God, I loved her.

"I know you will," I whispered. "We couldn't ask for two better people to care for our baby." It was true. Even if the whole thing sucked, and broke my heart, I knew that he would be loved, cared, and provided for. He would have a happy home, a happy life.

"So, what's next? What can I do?"

"Next," I sighed. "I have to talk to my Dad. You want to do that for me?"

**A/N: This chapter broke my heart to write. And I know that some of you were holding on to the hope that Bella and Emmett would get to keep their baby. I'm sorry but that won't be the case. I do however hope that you wait for the end to give up all hope for a different kind of HEA.**

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are several promo fics for the contest, one of which are mine. Please check it out!**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Check out the entries to the Kiss A Cook Contest. It's anonymous, but I may have written one of them. Please take the time to read and review the entries here http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 2434344/ KissACookContest**

**Reviews = teasers. I hope everyone enjoyed the sneak peek from this chapter. I hope I didn't miss anyone. **

**MUAWWW!**


	29. Worlds Greatest Dad

**A/N: Thanks so much for each and every one of your reviews, alerts and faves for this story. You guys are just awesome to the max!**

**PLEASE READ: Just a heads up to let you all know that updates will be coming a little slower over the next couple of months. We are in the process of moving and you all know how time consuming that can be. So forgive me for my less than timely updates for the next little while. Kisses and hugs to you all.**

**Krismom has magic beta fingers. Love her more than words for putting up with me through it all.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns most of them. I'm just playing with them.**

**Previously...**

"_As much as anyone can take care of that man," she said with a laugh. "Seriously, Bella, you know I'll do my best, with everything." God, I loved her._

"_I know you will," I whispered. "We couldn't ask for two better people to care for our baby." It was true. Even if the whole thing sucked, and broke my heart, I knew that he would be loved, cared, and provided for. He would have a happy home, a happy life._

"_So, what's next? What can I do?"_

"_Next," I sighed. "I have to talk to my Dad. You want to do that for me?" _

**BPOV**

I had gone through a lot of hard times in my life. It seemed like the bulk of them had been over the last couple of years though.

But nothing, I mean nothing could compare to the conversation I was having with my Dad. There was nothing in books to help you with something like that. Sure, people could offer you advice or helpful tidbits but it would all be for shit. No one knew how to handle that kind of thing. No one could have done it perfectly.

That was really the only thing that helped me keep it together.

That, and the fact that I had a big, hulking vampire waiting for me in my room. When I finished, I knew I was going to want nothing more than to curl up against his blessedly cool body and weep until I had no more.

I was already exhausted. I knew that after the conversation with Dad, and my silent cry with Emmett, I would be off to my dreams where nothing made sense and everything was perfectly fine that way. I was okay with the chaos in my dreams and it was my only way to escape.

Dad was sitting on the sofa when I got back from talking with Rosalie. I fixed some dinner not even really knowing what it was. It tasted good and Dad didn't complain, so I guess it was actually food of some sort.

Rosalie was on stand-by, I guess is what I would call it. As soon as I finished the talk with Dad I was going to text her, and she was going to _'just so happen'_ herself right on over to take care of Dad. Should he even need it. Not that he'd ever admit it if he did.

He was always such a stubborn man, especially when it came to his emotions. But when he did feel, he felt really hard. And didn't have an easy time letting go of those feelings. He kind of reminded me of someone. Though I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I thought of myself.

Father like daughter, I supposed.

I always showed my emotions. Mostly. Okay, well sometimes it took me a while to do it, but I did do it. And as of late, I was queen of showing my emotions.

After I washed dishes, or stalled as some might say, I gathered the papers I had hidden behind my _Grapenuts_ and went to break my Dad's heart.

"Whatcha got there, Bells?" Dad asked as soon as I sat down beside him.

"There's something we need to talk about, Dad. And it's not going to be easy. Not for either of us. But I need you to understand that I have to do this."

"Okay." He was worried. I could tell by the tone of his voice. "I'm listening."

"I'm trying to do the right thing, and it's harder than I ever thought it would be. But I want to be prepared. For anything. Everything. I have to do this." I don't know if I was talking to him, or trying to give myself a pep talk. "It's about the baby."

"What about the baby? Is everything okay? What's wrong with the baby?" More worry was evident. I was shaking my head trying to keep him from freaking out. I really couldn't handle that.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby, Dad. I need to prepare should something happen to me. I need to make sure that someone will take care of the baby if I were... if I, you know. If there were complications." That was harder to get out than I thought, and my voice was shaking something fierce.

"You worry too much, Bella. Everything is going to be just fine. You'll see. This is a conversation we don't have to have." He wanted to believe his words. But from the little crinkle in the corner of his eye, I saw the doubt etched there. He didn't know for sure. But I did.

"I do, Dad. I really do have to have this conversation. You know how I have to be prepared for anything?" It was such a sore attempt at a joke, but I did manage to smile at least. Or maybe it was a grimace.

"Well, what about Emmett? He's a good guy. You know he'll take care of your baby if the unthinkable happened. I have no doubt that boy'll make a great father."

I barely held in my sob. The fact that he thought so highly of Emmett made my words hurt so much more. He was right. Emmett would be a great Dad, but he'd never get that chance.

"It's a big responsibility, Dad, and he's so young." God, my head hurt. "I just don't know how he would react if something were to happen to me. I trust him, I do, but I don't think he would handle it well." I couldn't do it. I couldn't bad mouth Emmett like he told me I should. I just hoped that Charlie didn't push too much. If he did, I would be in trouble.

"What are you saying, Bella? You love him don't you? I don't know what you're saying to me." He looked so much older then. His forehead all creased with worry, and the corners of his mouth had turned all the way down.

Here goes nothing. "What I'm trying to say, in the most round about way possible, is that I want you to take the baby. I want for him to be raised in this home, by your hand. I want him to have the kind of father he can look up to, always."

I hated the implications in my last statement. Hated them. But Dad had to think that he was the only choice. My stomach was churning, and my dinner was threatening to come back up with every word.

"You want me to..." He turned the most awful color, somewhere between white and green. I thought I was going to have to revive him. He took forever to speak again. "Bella, I... god, you know I'll do it. You know I will, but it's not going to be necessary. Everything is going to be fine."

I knew he would. But he still wasn't understanding. "I'm serious, Dad. This is serious, and I know you don't want to hear it, or think it. Neither do I really. But you have to know that if the worst happens, if I don't make it, and my child is left without a mother, you're the only choice there is for a parent for him."

"Don't say that Bella. Don't say that at all. Don't even think it."

"I have to, Dad." I didn't mean to raise my voice at him, but I did. I took a deep breath before going on. "I have to. Don't you understand. I need to know that he'll be loved and taken care of. That he'll know he's loved. I need to know that things are in order. I don't want to have to do this, but I do."

"I'm a cop, Bella, I understand that need to be prepared. Believe me I do. Doesn't make it any easier to listen to. Especially when it's coming from your own daughter. I'm not trying to make it sound like I don't take what you're saying seriously. Because I do. It's just a lot to swallow, baby girl. A lot to swallow."

"I know that, Dad, but I put this conversation off for as long as I could. I need to know, I have to know, that everything will be as it should be if I die."

"Don't even say that, Bella."

I ignored the horribly sad face my Dad gave me. "I have to say it, Dad. And you have to hear it. It's not easy, either way, know that. But I have to say it. I have to know that you know how much I love you. How much I trust and rely on you. Have for my whole life, even if we weren't always together."

"Bells." I swallowed my tears at the crack in my Dad's voice. I couldn't cry, not yet. Soon though. Very soon. "I love you too, Bella baby. I love you so very much. I... you know I'll love that child as much as my own. Can't say I'll love him much as you, don't know that it's even possible."

It was so much harder to not cry than I thought it would be. I launched my self across the couch, and Dad hefted me and my pregnant self into his lap. My eyes were wet, but I was able to keep them from pouring like they wanted to. I just buried my face in Dad's neck and filled myself up on his scent, his hugs, his muttered words of comfort and love in my ears. I just breathed him in.

"I know you'll love him, Dad. I know you will. You're the worlds greatest Dad." I smiled at him as he shook his head. "You are to me. Really."

He scooted me off his lap and onto the the couch next to him, smoothing my hair out of my eyes and keeping an arm around my shoulder. "You make it easy." The mood was a little too somber for either of us to laugh, but I knew he was trying to lighten the mood. "Have you spoken to Emmett about all this? What does he have to say?" Or he was.

"I have. He understands. You'll let Emmett see him, of course, won't you?" It wasn't really going to be an option, not at least as far as Charlie knew. "If he wants or is able?"

"I'd never keep a child from his father. Never. Can't say that I like the thought of him abandoning him though. Don't like the sound of it one bit. And for you to do this, you've obviously had the thought that he might just do that. I don't much care for that doubt, Bella. I really don't."

I cringed and Dad saw it. It hurt, but I knew he would think it. I expected him to say it, or something along those lines. But I still wasn't prepared for how much it hurt to hear it from his lips.

I wanted to defend Emmett. I really did. Emmett would never abandon his child. Never. But for us and our situation, it was best if Dad thought that was the case. At least until the rest of our concocted story played out for the public. It hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before to let Dad think such things about Emmett.

I gave Dad the papers to look over, about six dozen more hugs with a sprinkling of kisses in there, before I made my way upstairs. I sent a text to Rosalie on my way up and just as I was getting out of the shower, I heard her come in. It made me smile. I knew they would be fine as long as they were together.

Even though the situation was impossibly difficult and soul crushing, I found comfort in the fact that they had each other, and that out child would have them. He would be a very lucky little boy to have such loving parents.

Emmett was waiting for me, lounged on the bed and leaving very little room for me. His size never ceased to take my breath away. Him on my bed, arms behind his head, feet dangling off, and a little tight smile on his lips was just a sight to behold. Seeing his face and feeling his presence, I knew I had made the right decision.

I couldn't live without him, ever. And if Persephone felt even half of what I did for Hades, then she had suffered enough. She deserved to be reunited with her love, and I had just allowed that to happen. Eventually.

I'd have hated having to wait anytime at all, and she'd already been through that, still had more time to wait. I don't know how long I would have made it without Emmett. But by looking at him on my bed, I knew any amount of time away from him would be too much. It would be torture.

Emmett patted the bed and I walked forward. I knew he'd heard the entire conversation with Dad, could hear what him and Rose were discussing then as well, and it made my heart ache all over again.

He didn't say a word as he opened his arms, and I crawled right on in my favorite little nook. He didn't say a thing as I situated a pillow behind me to help keep me balanced. And he was quiet as a mouse as I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: I'm passing out hugs to those of you that need it. Not too much longer now. Thanks so much to those of you that have stuck with me from the beginning. Love you!**

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are several promo fics for the contest, one of which are mine. Please check it out!**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Check out the entries to the Kiss A Cook Contest. It's anonymous, but I may have written one of them. Please take the time to read and review the entries here http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 2434344/ KissACookContest**

**Reviews = teasers. I hope everyone enjoyed the sneak peek from this chapter. I hope I didn't miss anyone. **

**MUAWWW!**


	30. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Thanks to those of you that are still sticking with this story. I'm so glad that you're continuing on the ride and haven't given up despite the horrible situation our characters are now in. LOVE you for that.**

**Krismom deserves more thanks than I could ever give her for betaing for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character, just the plot.**

**Previously...**

_Emmett patted the bed and I walked forward. I knew he'd heard the entire conversation with Dad, could hear what him and Rose were discussing then as well, and it made my heart ache all over again._

_He didn't say a word as he opened his arms and I crawled right on in my favorite little nook. He didn't say a thing as I situated a pillow behind me to help keep me balanced. And he was quiet as a mouse as I cried myself to sleep._

**EmPOV**

In the weeks following their talk, Bella spent a lot of time with Charlie and Meredith. I was glad that they seemed to be getting along so well, and Charlie didn't seem too suspicious. He was just enjoying the time with his daughter.

Of course, he thought that she was trying to hang around more since she would be moving with me to Alaska shortly after the birth of the baby, but we knew that wasn't the reason.

Sure, we were moving, most of the family already had. But not all the way to Alaska. We were going to be as close to the baby as we could, even if we couldn't raise him as we wished.

Carlisle had property just outside of Vancouver, and the rest of the family had already taken to staying there. Carlisle and Esme were just going to happen to be coming to town the day Bella went into labor. They both refused to NOT be there for the birth. But otherwise the rest of the family was going to stay in Vancouver.

Cora was still staying in the house, but often traveled up to Vancouver to visit Edward since their relationship had progressed into something more. She was going to have to be here for Bella, and they often had private conversations that I assumed were going to help her through her transition.

I still hadn't decided fully how to handle my own death, but was leaning more towards the accidental kind rather than the suicide we'd originally planned.

I'd talked with Jacob and worked out a tentative plan should I decide to go that route. They were all more than willing to go along with it considering the circumstances. I just needed to speak with Bella about it.

She came in the house with one hand cradling her large belly and the other gripping her lower back. The grimace on her face concerned me, but she'd taken to doing that pretty often the past week or so. She was in a constant state of discomfort. The baby was big and heavy, and had settled down into the birth canal. She was ready to pop any day now.

"How are you, babe?"

"Fucking hot and tired and grumpy and these damn cramps just won't stop."

That stopped me in my tracks. "What cramps? Like labor pains?"

"No, I don't think so." She patted my thigh and settled into the seat next to me. "At least not yet. Lord knows I'm ready, but then again, I'm not." She looked out the window, her expression breaking my heart.

"I know, baby, I know." She turned to smile at me and leaned over to place her forehead against my shoulder. "I know things are hard. Even more so for you because you get to feel the life growing and developing inside of you. But I love you and we'll make it through together. He'll be loved you know. And we'll love him and watch him from a distance."

"I know we will. And yes, he'll be very loved." She paused and closed her eyes for a moment. "I told Meredith that I wanted her to pick the name. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I'm sure she was more than happy about that."

"I just hadn't talked to you about it, and wasn't sure if I should tell her or not. But I've been thinking about it for a while. He's not going to be ours, he will be theirs, it seems only fair that they get the privilege of naming him."

"He will still be ours, even if we're not his parents. He's still our blood." I smoothed her hair behind her ear. "I'm okay with them naming him. I have no doubt they will do a fine job. Don't cry." I wished I could sometimes, but I hated to see her do it.

"I'm sorry, I'm just an emotional wreck these days. I'll be honest, I'm not going to miss these crazy mood swings one little bit. Or the fact that I can't feel my toes if I sit in one place for too long. God, I'm falling apart." She let out a humorless chuckle and snuggled up closer.

I put my arm around her, trying to ease the tension in her back with a light massage. "I kind of like the crazy hormonal mood swings. You always keep me guessing."

"You're insane," she said with a snort. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I try." I kissed her nose. "I did want to talk to you about something though."

"What? What's wrong?" She spun to face me, worry clearly etched on her face.

"Nothing is wrong, Bella. I was just discussing something with Jacob the other day and I wanted to run it by you."

"Oh."

"It involves my death." I used little air quotation marks and gave her a little smirk.

"Okay," she said still worried.

"I was thinking, we could make it look like an accident. You know how mean the bears are this time of year. So I was thinking that I could just wander off into the woods, and accidentally run up on one."

"I hate that you have to do this at all, but I'll admit, I like the sound of an accident better than I do a suicide."

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, the bear would take care of destroying my clothes and such, even if it won't be doing any real damage to me. I could get Carlisle to bring some donor blood home and forge some DNA test. The kids from the rez would just happen upon what was left and that would be that."

"You think it would work?"

"Oh, I know it would work. We've had to do this kind of thing before. It's not a lot of fun for most everyone else. But you know how I like to play with bears." I winked and grinned widely at her.

"You're such a kid sometimes. I don't know how you talk so easily about setting up your own death. But I guess I'll have to get used to that kind of thing before too long myself."

"Well, it's easier after a while, but it's still hard to stay in hiding if you have to do it for very long. As inhuman as I may be, I crave being around humans as much as Carlisle, maybe more. I don't like to forget where I came from. And I really don't like to lose myself to my instincts which is what happens if your out of human contact for too long."

"Really?" I nodded. "I guess I can see that. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. A gentle giant. My gentle giant."

"Oh, I'm yours alright. But I'm not gentle unless I have to be. Just you wait, when you're just as indestructible as I am, don't expect me to take it easy on you."

"You better not. As much as I've needed the pampering these last few months. I gotta say, I'm sick of it. I'm ready to be able to do shit for myself again. Like...oh, I don't know, tie my damn shoes." She laughed for real that time and I joined, giving her ribs an extra poke to keep her giggles going.

"So you think the accident with the bear is a good idea?"

"I do," she said still half chuckling. "I like it much better than people thinking you offed yourself. Much better. I can't imagine all the bad things people would say about you, and I don't like to think of anyone thinking you're not a good man. When I know differently."

"People will always say bad things about us, no matter where we are, Bella. It's just a part of being different."

"Yeah, but this is different. It involves a child. A child of which everyone knows belongs to you. I'd rather them think you died by the hands of a bear, then by your own. If it were by your own, it just looks worse. It looks like you abandoned him out of your own grief. I just don't like that. It's silly, I know. But that's the way I feel."

"I love you for caring what people think about me." I kissed her long and hard, until she was panting and squirming and then pulled back to kiss her nose. "Let's feed that baby. He looks like he's wasting away."

"You're a tease. You know that, right?" She hefted her leg across my lap and straddled me, grunting with the effort. "You can't just kiss a pregnant woman like that and leave her aching. It's not nice. And it'll make me cranky."

I stiffened. I'd been too scared to do anything for about a week now, and she was obviously feeling the strain as much as I was. I wanted to, god, how I wanted to. But it was hard enough to keep from hurting her, much less worry about all that fragile skin that held the baby where he was.

"It's not a good idea, Bella."

"You don't have to do a thing. Just sit there." Her hands reached for the zipper on my pants. "Relax." I groaned as she took my length in her warm palms. "And let me do all the work."

We both moaned as her mouth met mine. Her hand continued to work me until I was lifting my hips to meet her hand. The dresses she had taken to wearing were proving to be very convenient, and I sighed when I felt her heat graze my erection through her panties.

"God, Bella. I feel like I should make you stop. But I can't. What if I hurt the baby? What if I...oh, god!" I groaned when I felt her slick against my shaft. "We shouldn't do this."

My mouth may have been arguing, but my body sure as hell wasn't. I continued to fuck her palm, and gripped her hips holding her against me. Bella stiffened, and moaned, but there was something different about it.

Just as I opened my eyes to meet hers, I felt a rush of fluid in my lap. I whined, thinking I had came before she'd even gotten to the best part. But when I realized it was warm, I panicked.

"Oh, god, I broke it. Bella, what happened? Are you okay? I told you we should have stopped! What's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?"

She looked down to my lap, releasing my now flaccid cock and then back to my eyes. "I think my water just broke."

**A/N: Uh-oh, here we go! Are you guys ready? I know I've been waiting a long time for this part, and am really excited to read you guys comments on how the rest of the story is going to play out. 2 maybe 3 chapters and an epilogue left.**

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are several promo fics for the contest, one of which are mine. Please check it out!**

**Also check out the I write the songs contest. You can find the deets here. www (dot) i-writethesongs (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Check out the entries to the Kiss A Cook Contest. It's anonymous, but I may have written one of them. Please take the time to read and review the entries here http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 2434344/ KissACookContest Voting is up for the top 5.**

**I also may have entered another anonymous one-shot contest for Jasper/Bella pairing. For all the entries go here http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 2303411 / EvilTwinsCopyrighted**

**Reviews are love. I promise to get back to teasing as soon as we are settled into the new place and I've had time to catch up. Please still leave me a little love!**

**MUAWWW!**


	31. Chaotic Silence

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for the obscenely long wait for this chapter. I'm finding that it's really difficult to write regularly for three different stories AND pack with interference from my 2 year old not even mentioning the 9 year old. I hope that soon I'll be able to get back to normal.**

**Krismom does all the hard work for me. I may write the chapter, but she makes it pretty. I'd be lost without her. Any remaining mistakes are all mine. You have her to thanks for this getting posted today. She is amazing!**

**Disclaimer: You'd think after all these chapters I wouldn't have to say it; they're not mine.**

**Previously...**

"_God, Bella. I feel like I should make you stop. But I can't. What if I hurt the baby? What if I...oh, god!" I groaned when I felt her slick against my shaft. "We shouldn't do this."_

_My mouth may have been arguing, but my body sure as hell wasn't. I continued to fuck her palm, and gripped her hips holding her against me. Bella stiffened, and moaned, but there was something different about it._

_Just as I opened my eyes to meet hers, I felt a rush of fluid in my lap. I whined, thinking I had came before she'd even gotten to the best part. But when I realized it was warm, I panicked._

"_Oh, god, I broke it. Bella, what happened? Are you okay? I told you we should have stopped! What's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?"_

_She looked down to my lap, releasing my now flaccid cock and then back to my eyes. "I think my water just broke."_

**EmPOV**

Bella was already covered in sweat and hooked up to more monitors than I cared to count when Carlisle came in. Not that I didn't trust the humans that were caring for her, but I breathed a sigh of relief when he and Esme came through the large doors.

"Emmett." He nodded in my direction and Esme stood beside me and gripped my hand. I was grateful for the comforting gesture, needed it. "Looking good, Bella," he said, eying the printout from the machine to her left.

Carlisle was in scrubs. Of course, I'd seen him in them before, but not very often. I'd never made it a habit to be near the hospital while he was needed in a way that would require scrubbing up or down. Whatever the hell it was. We all usually kept our distance when it came to the hospital and any opportunities to be subjected to copious amounts of blood.

As if reading my thoughts, Carlisle spoke to me. "When was the last time you ate, son?"

I hadn't thought about it, but I was happy that I hadn't waited. "Last night. I'm good."

"You sure? It could get messy, and it may be a while."

"Yeah. I'm not going anywhere." Esme squeezed my hand and gave Carlisle a look that I'm certain meant for him to shut the hell up. "If Bella can't eat then neither will I," I added with a wink in her direction.

She grimaced through a smile and munched on some more ice chips. "Funny, I never thought ice would be my last meal."

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm sure I could pull some strings and sneak you in a meal from the cafeteria. If you'd like."

"Cafeteria food is not that much better," she chuckled. It was true. "But I'd just about kill somebody for something with some substance."

"As foul as it smells, everyone seems to enjoy the food here. From what I hear, it's quite good." Carlisle gave Esme a nod and she left the room silently. "How are you? And I don't mean physically?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess." Bella held her hand out to me, and I took it without a word. "Dad and Meredith should be here any minute."

"Speak of the devil," I muttered moments before Charlie stumbled in dragging Meredith behind him by the hand.

"Bells, baby Bells. Are you okay? What happened? Isn't it early? Carlisle?" Poor man sounded like I felt.

"Relax, Dad, I'm fine. The baby is fine. Everything is going to be okay. Right Carlisle?" Bella nudged Carlisle begging him with her eyes to reassure her dad.

"Yes, Chief Swan, everything is going fine. It's a little early, but only a few weeks. Nothing to be worried about though, the baby looks big and healthy. Nothing to worry about."

No one else would have caught the twitch in his eyebrow as he said the last part, but I did. It was filled with many unsaid words. _Nothing to worry about except the fact your daughter is going to die_, being the first and foremost.

Bella gave my hand a squeeze and I turned to look at her. She gave a slight nod towards the door, and I knew what she wanted. "Come on Carlisle, Meredith, let's give Bella a minute with Charlie." I leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Be back soon." She didn't answer just nodded as I held the door for the others to follow.

"You doing alright, son?" Carlisle asked as soon as we were out in the waiting room. I nodded, but otherwise kept silent. "Well, you know we're here if you need anything. I'm going to go make sure things are in order. I'll meet you back in there."

Carlisle left with a slight nod to Meredith and I sat down in the chair across from her. "I've never thanked you," she said hesitantly, and I turned to face her, a silent question in my expression urging her to continue. "For trusting me with this. I know things did not end well, hell, things were never really right between us. I was a bitch and you loved me despite it. Thank you. For everything."

"You weren't always that bad. If it weren't for you, I probably would never have been where I am today. I can't imagine a better woman to raise my child."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Bella would be a better mother for your son."

"Perhaps, but I have faith in you. And Charlie." I accentuated my words by reaching out to take her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "We both do."

She nodded trying to swallow back the tears and pulled her hand from mine just as Esme returned with a box of food for Bella. "Excuse me for a moment," Meredith said as she stood and brushed past Esme with her head down.

Esme gave me a questioning look, but I just shook my head. "Bella's with Charlie."

We sat in a semi-comfortable silence for a while, each lost in our own thoughts. Esme held my hand, and there were a few others that gave us strange looks but no one was brave enough to speak to us. I'm sure we looked rather odd. Esme as small and feminine as she is comforting a big oaf such as myself. It was a sight to behold, I'm sure.

When Charlie came out, Meredith had already found him, and waved me in.

I walked into the room just in time to watch them give Bella the epidural. Not something I ever thought I'd see, but I was glad I was able to witness it.

Everything went pretty fast after that. They had given her an IV of something to help progress her labor along, and before I had time to prepare nurses and doctors were flooding the room.

"I love you, baby." Bella said between panting and crying.

I felt so out of place and overwhelmed. All the reading and studying and preparing I had done over the past few months was for shit. I didn't know what to do, and no matter how many times I thought I was ready for what was to come, I wasn't.

Instead of looking like an idiot, I took my place by Bella's head, held her hand, and kept the hair out of her face. Esme stood on the other side of Bella, holding on to her other hand with unshed tears in her eyes.

Carlisle had cleared it for anyone to witness as long as Bella was okay with it. She extended the invitation to her father and Meredith, but he refused with a grimace. I understood and Bella seemed to as well. I wasn't sure any father would be brave enough to watch their daughter go through labor and delivery.

Meredith waited with Charlie, though I could tell she was really torn in her decision. Not having gone through the process herself and having wanted it for so long, she yearned to experience it in any way she could.

I was on the verge of having a vampire panic attack when Bella's strained voice broke through the sound of chaos. "Emmett, baby?" I turned to face her and tried to offer her an encouraging smile. Her face, though. God, her face. It nearly killed me. "I'm scared. So scared."

"Oh, Bella." I nearly crawled onto the hospital bed with her. Even if it was hardly big enough for the both of us. My lips found hers, her cheeks and head and nose. Anywhere I could get to, I peppered in kisses. "It's going to be okay. I love you. With everything I am. Remember that. I love you so much, baby. I'm right here with you. Through it all, I won't leave."

I was pretty sure I rambled, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Maybe I made sense, maybe I didn't. But Bella seemed to settle and that was all that really mattered to me. "I love you too, Em. Love you so much."

She grunted out the last part as another hard contraction shook her body. The orders started then. Carlisle would say, "push" or "breathe" sometimes coaching with "just a little longer. Come on you're doing great."

I never said a word, just concentrated on Bella's hand and providing her comfort the best way I could. I was failing miserably, of that I was certain, but it was for lack of trying. Blood was thick in the air, but even though there was a burn in my throat, I knew I was in no danger of losing control. I was too worried about Bella. If she was scared then I was damn near pissing myself. Had that even been possible.

"Here's the head. Great big push. You can do it. That's it, Bella." Carlisle's voice was drowned out by a screaming grunt that came from Bella, and I tightened my hold on her hand. "Almost there. Breathe and give me another. Let's see that baby."

Bella did as instructed, halting for a moment to take a breath and prepare for the next round of pushes and grunts. It was then that I heard it, and if I hadn't been so focused on Bella, I might have missed it.

Her heart had been racing, but it doubled its beats, stuttered and then beat furiously. I held my breath and leaned to kiss her face, smell her, breathe everything I could in about her. She pushed and there was an awful sound, wet and solid and slurping, and it just sounded disgusting.

"I love you, Bella. Love you forever. Don't forget. Never forget. I love you." On and on I droned almost missing the moment when the nurse slid a bundle of pink and white into Bella's arms.

"He's a big boy," she said to me. My face nearly cracked with the grin that lit up my face. "Here you go, Momma," she said to Bella.

"He's beautiful. So perfect."

I was in awe, completely speechless. My eyes bounced between the precious bundle in Bella's arms and her beautiful brown eyes that sparkled with delight and joy.

For one brief moment, time stopped; the world ceased to exist around us. It was just Bella, our baby and me. Nothing could hurt or take us away from each other. And it was beautiful and unforgettable. But like all wonderful things that must come to an end, ours did as abruptly as it had begun.

Chaos erupted around the room. The baby was pulled from her arms, machine alarms went crazy, it was a maelstrom of swirls and sounds and shouts that never ended. I blocked everything out except for Bella, my beautiful Bella.

Her heart sounded as if it were going to beat right out of her chest, but her face was happy. She was at peace in that moment. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Bella," I said over and over and over again. My fingers combed through her hair, my lips kissed to remember, and my eyes never left hers.

She gasped and her eyes fluttered, focusing on something that was nothing I could see.

Silence.

There was nothing but silence as her heart ceased to beat. I never knew silence could be so loud.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Bella's POV... I think. I'm really all kinds of nervous about this and the next chapter. I hope you guys don't hate it.**

**OMG! I totally made it over 1k reviews for this story and I'm thrilled to death. Thanks to each and every one of you that contributed to making this happen. I'm so humbled! Big hugs and special thanks to teamhybrid for being my 1000th reviewer!**

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are several promo fics for the contest, one of which are mine. Please check it out!**

**I also may have entered another anonymous one-shot contest for Jasper/Bella pairing. For all the entries go here http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 2303411 / EvilTwinsCopyrighted Voting is going on until the 29th! Please read and review then take the time to vote for your favorite!**

**Reviews are love. I promise to get back to teasing as soon as we are settled into the new place and I've had time to catch up. Please still leave me a little love! Which should be here in the next few weeks. Kisses.**

**MUAWWW!**


	32. The End in the Beginning

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read and review this story. That you've stuck with me through all of the chaos and heartbreak means the world to me. I love reading your comments. **

**My sincerest apologies for the unforgivably LONG wait for this chapter. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Thanks for waiting!**

**Thanks to Krismom for betaing for me. I love her like icing on a brownie. YUM!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. I doubt it will ever change.**

**Previously...**

_Chaos erupted around the room. The baby was pulled from her arms, machine alarms went crazy, it was a maelstrom of swirls and sounds and shouts that never ended. I blocked everything out except for Bella, my beautiful Bella._

_Her heart sounded as if it were going to beat right out of her chest, but her face was happy. She was at peace in that moment. "I love you, Em."_

"_I love you too, Bella," I said over and over and over again. My fingers combed through her hair, my lips kissed to remember, and my eyes never left hers._

_She gasped and her eyes fluttered, focusing on something that was nothing I could see. _

_Silence._

_There was nothing but silence as her heart ceased to beat. I never knew silence could be so loud._

**BPOV**

I've read countless recollections of dying and near death experiences, and if I were to have believed what I'd read; I would have watched my life flash before my eyes and possibly a bright white light to beckon me home.

But there was none of that.

There was nothing.

No pain, no fear, no sound, no... nothing. And yet I was conscious of it all. One minute I was crying and screaming and pushing, the next I was floating and basking in the feel of my baby in my arms, soft and warm, alive and well.

Emmett stood over us, his thick fingers tracing the delicate chubby cheeks peeking out from beneath the blanket with such tenderness it made me want to weep. I knew I was crying, and if Emmett could have, he would have been tearing up right along with me. The look on his face made my heart sing. I was whole, if only for a moment.

It was the first time in about a month and a half that I wasn't scared out of my wits. At least before I went into labor I was able to write it off as hormones. But once the contractions started and Carlisle made ready for baby, I knew I was counting down.

Counting down to the birth of our child. Counting down to my death. Counting down to the end of the only way I knew how to exist.

I had been scared then, before the baby came. So very scared. The unknown, no matter how prepared Cora thought she had me, was frightening. What if I never made it back? What if something went wrong? Was everything I was going to lose going to be worth everything I had to go through? Worth all this pain?

The pain, holy shit the pain, was almost unbearable. I was certain our child was determined to tear me up from the inside out. Even with the drugs it was horrendous. But so worth it, I decided. Even if I only got to see his chubby little face the one time.

But then there was nothing.

Silence and darkness surrounded me. Surprisingly, I didn't feel the need to see. It was as if my body was simply at rest. Not really dead, but nowhere near alive either. In between. Nothingness. The afterlife.

It was beautiful.

How I knew that without my sight, I couldn't tell you. But it was. Very much so.

I didn't breathe. There was no need. I didn't blink because there were no tears. My heart wasn't thump, thump, thumping to remind me of the time and my existence. I simply was.

I tried to make myself think. To remember. But nothing came to me coherently. My thoughts and memories were more like a dream than actual happenings. They came in bits and pieces. Not quite making sense if you were to actually analyze them, but being perfectly clear in my minds eye.

I tried to remember what was happening to me, but it was like the jagged edge of a puzzle. The pieces were beginning to take shape, but it would be anyone's guess as to what the picture contained. It was unfinished. I was unfinished.

Then there was time.

Time passed slowly and quickly at the same time. Whether it ticked or tocked in my reality, I couldn't ascertain. My focus would last no more than a few seconds before it was onto something else entirely. I often came back, wondering how much time had passed, and how long ago I had left. But it could have been days or minutes between times. I couldn't tell the difference.

If there even was one.

His face.

Emmett's, our babies. They came back to me in flashes. I'd feel myself smile at their eyes – the same, but so totally different – but not know if I actually used the muscles in my face to do so.

Strange.

It was all so strange.

And yet, it made perfect sense.

I guessed it was nearing its end, the time – my time – when Persephone appeared to me once again. She was so beautiful to me. My mind knew the memory of her, recognized her as a known, but my eyes felt as if they were seeing her for the first time.

I cried.

"I am free now."

I think I smiled. Or tried to.

"I will exist here until the line has ended. Isn't it lovely?" She'd asked.

I was hardly able to focus on her words long enough to respond. How could she do it so easily? I thought about nodding. I can't be sure I actually did it or not. I heard a bell chime in the distance.

"Soon, Bella. Very Soon. Remember, you will be different than the others, Bella. As I was. Not the same."

When I turned around, she was gone. Then again, I could have imagined her presence to begin with. I was never really sure if anything was real, or simply a dream. A creation brought to life by my imagination to pass the time, or make the transition from alive to not to something else entirely.

Another bell sounded, this one closer and louder. A sensation filled me from within, starting at my stomach and pulsing its way through to my toes and fingers. It made me laugh, though there was no sound to my ears. That time, I actually felt the smile on my face.

A lot of things happened simultaneously then. I'm not sure if there was one that started the chain or if it was just a chaotic explosion of sorts. It was magical, the only word I can imagine that could even begin to describe it.

The tingling sensation grew more intense until I felt as if my skin was vibrating off my bones. It was a magnificent feeling. I laughed in glee. I felt the wind brushing against my skin, gooseflesh erupted. Sounds and lights came back in succession. Perhaps it was the first time I had known of their existence.

I was alive anew.

The world passed around me, in blacks and whites, reds and blues. Colors I had never in my life seen before flashed and pulsed with a hum of electricity.

Everything had life. It lived and breathed around me, in me, through me. I could feel it as surely as I could feel the blood in my veins. Time existed once more, and I could count it.

Seconds, minutes that turned into hours and expanded into days, flowed and moved like the breeze chilling and warming my skin. As I came closer and closer to awareness, I came to know how closely knitted every being, everything – seemingly relevant or not – was to each other.

One could not exist or survive without another. We were all tied together. By pieces and strings and electrical pulses, by lights and colors and sounds, we breathed life into each other – even in death.

Silk. Warm silk on my skin caressed and awakened my nerves. My hairs stood on end, life threaded between touch, and I gasped. Laughed. Cried.

The smells were heavenly. Living and breathing on my tongue with my every breath. It tasted like the most delicious meal.

Colors blinded me. They were all so beautiful I couldn't decide where I wanted to look first. A deep musical voice commanded me to search out its source.

"Open your eyes, Bella. Look at me, baby." I laughed again. I thought my eyes were open. "Come on, Bell's, it's all over. We're all here waiting for you."

I searched through all my nerve ending, desperate for the one that controlled the muscles of my eyelids. I definitely didn't remember it being this hard to differentiate between them all. So many. There were so many.

"What's wrong with her?" It sounded like Edward. "She doesn't smell right. This is not right."

What was wrong with my smell? Everything smelled delicious to me.

"You said she would be different. Is this what you meant, Cora?" Carlisle. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Among other things. This is why, for the most of her existence, I was Persephone's only companion."

"God, this is hell. My own personal hell." Edward again.

I found them. The blue nerves surrounded by light that opened my eyes. I opened one, and then the other. "Bella!" Emmett, my lovely Emmett. He was so beautiful. An angel.

I squeezed my fists closed, tighter and tighter, wanting to bring him in my arms and hold him, hug him, but not knowing how exactly. The delicious scent grew stronger, almost unbearably so. I was hungry. So very hungry. I blinked my eyes and stared at the blood trickling out of my palms.

A growl made me turn my head instinctively. Apparently, I knew how to do that.

Edward lunged.

At me.

**A/N: I know some of you wanted to read Bella's POV of the last chapter. But I really hate to rehash completely. I hope that this sufficed, her memories of the events. This as well as the remaining chapters, I have had bits and pieces written since shortly after the story begun. **

**I'm kinda in love with the ending, and I hope you'll feel the same. Two more chapters and then an epilogue. I think. **

**Be sure to check out the new writer contest I am co-hosting with some of the fab gals in the SVM fandom, we're welcoming TB entries as well. You can find it here, or in my profile there's also a link. Http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest There are several promo fics for the contest, one of which are mine. And the first few of our entries have posted. Please check them out!**

**Reviews are love. I hope you'll take the time to leave me some.**

**MUAWWW!**


	33. Transitioned into Awakening

**A/N: Thanks to those of you that are still reading and taking the time to review. I think I hit a record low for reviews on the last chapter, but that's all fine. I'm just excited I made it to a thousand. You guys kick ass.**

**Thanks to Krismom for taking the time to beta, despite the holiday's and her full house. Love her bunches. I really do.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns most of the kiddies, I just toy with them.**

**Previously...**

"_God, this is hell. My own personal hell." Edward again._

_I found them. The blue nerves surrounded by light that opened my eyes. I opened one, and then the other. "Bella!" Emmett, my lovely Emmett. He was so beautiful. An angel._

_I squeezed my fists closed, tighter and tighter, wanting to bring him in my arms and hold him, hug him, but not knowing how exactly. The delicious scent grew stronger, almost unbearably so. I was hungry. So very hungry. I blinked my eyes and stared at the blood trickling out of my palms._

_A growl made me turn my head instinctively. Apparently, I knew how to do that._

_Edward lunged._

_At me. _

**EmPOV**

I never knew that seven days could seem so long. In my entire existence, human life included, one hundred sixty-eight hours had never stretched longer.

Most everything had gone off without a hitch, but that didn't mean I wasn't worried as hell about Bella. She was dead. Like really dead. They announced it, marked the time, took her down to the morgue... the whole nine. And that was something that was just too hard to swallow despite the constant reassurances from Cora.

I wasn't dealing very well.

Charlie wasn't dealing very well.

Charlie. God Charlie. If ever there were a man's expression that will forever haunt my memories, it was his when Carlisle told him what happened. I was certain for a moment that Charlie was going to shoot Carlisle.

There had been several moments in my undead life when I had wished for tears. Several. But nothing topped that one.

Charlie's eyes had been dry too, but it hadn't seemed to me that it was for a lack of trying.

He went silent, not making a sound to even breathe. The only sound that came from him was the pounding of his heart against his chest. The thump, thump, thump increased in its rhythm to the point I thought it may explode.

When he'd made move to breathe for the first time in what seemed like hours, the air left his lungs in a groaning sob that sounded like it came straight from hell. I'd winced and wrapped my arms around myself when I heard it.

And yet, that still wasn't the hardest part. The hardest part was when I had to run away. Flee from the hospital, my family, Bella and her family... our child, as if they meant nothing to me. This was what was expected, what we had planned. The wolves would be waiting for me. It physically hurt to tear myself away from there.

I'd watched the funeral from a distance, making sure no one saw me. Our baby boy was cradled in Charlie's arms safe and sound, not making a peep. He was so beautiful, and I wished for what must have been the millionth time that I could hold him. That Bella could hold him.

Charlie looked like he had cried out all of his tears, but like he'd aged ten years over the past three days. But he held our baby boy as if it was tying him to Bella physically. He loved him already. I was grateful and confident that our son would have a happy life.

I'd returned with Carlisle and Cora later that evening, and together we dug up Bella's grave and reburied her empty coffin. We left Forks, carrying Bella to the house in which we would reside for the next who knew how long.

It was very unsettling to see her... well, dead. Pale and lifeless, smelling of death, decay, and embalming fluid. Her original scent, the sweet, warm blood that had originally given her life, grew stronger with every passing day. Had I given it much thought, I would have instinctively known something was wrong with that.

Other than the change in her scent, nothing changed. Her appearance stayed the same. She didn't breathe, her heart didn't beat. She looked nothing like she was slowly becoming a vampire.

It was ten AM on the seventh day when things started happening. Cora said that she didn't know what would happen, but that we shouldn't be worried. Things would be fine. Bella would be fine. I did my best to believe her.

That lasted until the convulsions started.

Bella's entire body shook, but she didn't make a sound. Her skin grew warm, hot even. Her eyes fluttered, but never opened. Color bled into her face in prisms and waves, in and out, around and around, filling her skin and making it look more than alive. Vibrant. Like it in and of itself was a living, breathing thing.

The smell of her blood, or whatever it was that flowed through the veins beneath her skin, grew intensely strong. So strong in fact I almost had to leave the room. It had been days since I'd last hunted.

When the convulsions ceased, the spasms began. She'd twitch random limbs at regular intervals. Her legs and then fingers, toes and then arms. I watched with awe and adoration as her muscles tightened, hardened in a matter of a few hours. She smiled and the muscles in her face twitched to life, one by one. Her lashes grew longer and thicker, her hair grew fuller, silkier. The colors in it were like tiny rainbows on each strand. She was magnificent. And all mine.

Then she started muttering. Mostly it was just incoherent noise, as if she were in a dream. Random words seeped through on occasion, but nothing that made any sense. When she started humming, I nearly laughed aloud. I hadn't a clue what she was singing but it sounded beautiful, even if it was just a hum or pitch from the back of her throat.

I wasn't sure how many times I had asked her to open her eyes, thinking that this was it. That she had twitched for the last time, only to be disappointed.

When she took in a shuddering breath, the sound rasping through the silent house like a tornado and her body leaving the table with the velocity of it, I asked again. "Open your eyes, Bella. Look at me, baby." Bella laughed loudly, the sound pulling everyone else into chuckles despite the fact that we had no clue why she was laughing. "Come on, Bell's, it's all over. We're all here waiting for you."

Cora had told us she would be different, but I don't think any of us were prepared for exactly how different she would be. She was definitely_ supposed_ to lose her appealing smell. It wasn't really a good thing that the house full of vampires were still wondering how she would taste.

"What's wrong with her? She doesn't smell right. This is not right." Edward didn't know what he was talking about. She smelled delicious. Like a fine wine or an expensive dessert.

It was ten PM when she opened her eyes. Twelve hours on the dot, it took her to transform and be brought back to life, or the undead. "Bella," I practically shouted, running to her side. It probably was a bad idea, she was a newborn after all, but I just wanted to feel her in my arms again.

Her beautiful brown eyes remained, bouncing about the room happily and taking everything in. It seemed to take her an insane amount of concentration to figure out how to sit up. We all watched in silence as her limbs twitched and jerked until she finally sat upright.

Her eyes looked to her hands almost immediately, and she watched in wonder as she flexed her fingers and then balled them into a fist.

Edward growled and it took me a moment to figure out why. That seconds hesitation could have cost me Bella's life had she not interfered. He lunged towards her and she blinked out of sight. Like just fucking disappeared.

Edward crashed onto the bed where Bella had been resting, sending pillows flying into the floor. I blinked again, thinking_ 'what the fuck did I miss?'_, and there sat Bella, right on top of Edward as if she'd never moved.

She looked at her bleeding palm a moment longer before lifting it to her mouth and licking the droplets of blood that had formed there. "Damn, I taste good," she said with a hum.

I couldn't help it; I laughed, loud, long and hard, my belly nearly aching from it. Had it been able to anyway. It seemed like ages since I'd last laughed. "Where the hell did you go?" I asked, still laughing and Bella shrugged.

Edward's muffled voice came in the silence that followed my giggle fit, his body squirming beneath Bella but not having much luck it seemed. "Oh, sorry," Bella said seeming to have forgotten she was sitting on the vampire.

She stood and walked slowly, almost experimentally over to my side. She entwined her fingers with mine and gave them an gentle squeeze, sighing as she did. "I've missed you Belly-boo," I whispered as I spun her to face me and cradled the back of her neck.

"If I could have, I would have missed you, but I hardly remember a thing." She smiled. "You still feel cold. Not completely cold, but cooler than me." She drew her eyebrows together in confusion. "And harder than me. Why do I bleed?"

"Because you are a blood vampire. A true Vampire. One of only two that have ever existed in the world," Cora responded. "You will need to feed soon. From the natural source. I will help you all I can. It would probably be best if we went alone."

Bella hissed as soon as Cora started talking about feeding. Obviously hungry. And as much as I was hating the idea of letting her go off on her own when I'd just gotten her back, I couldn't miss the logic in the reason for it.

Bella wouldn't be able to eat if I suddenly went crazy and stole her meal. Which was likely.

"How is he? How's our son? And Charlie?" Bella asked in a breath, her eyes glistening.

"Our son is great, healthy, beautiful. He'll be spoiled rotten between your Dad and Meredith. Charlie's, well, he's doing as well as can be expected. They named him Max. Maxwell Emmett Swan."

She smiled, big and bright and stood up on her toes to kiss me. "It's a beautiful name. I want to see him. I know I can't see him and hold him in my arms like I want to, but I still want to see him all the same. After I've fed, of course. I feel parched."

She stuck her tongue and made a smacking noise as if to prove her point and I chuckled. "I should hunt too. You and Cora go do your thing, and then we'll go see Max."

Bella nodded and smiled up at me mischievously. She stepped close and I growled low in my throat at her close proximity. It had been a while. Too long in fact. I ached to feel her all over my skin, in my mouth, taste her on my tongue.

She stood slowly, her lips tugging into a smile and then parting when she caught the hunger in my eyes. Her lips brushed mine softly at first, but my need was too great. I was a dying man and she was my last meal.

I pulled her roughly to me, plundering her mouth with my tongue, and hissing when the heat of it enveloped me. Bella gasped, her arms wrapping tightly around me and then her legs. It felt as if she were trying to climb me. And I was all too happy to let her. I was good at playing tree.

The rock hard erection was straining against my pants, ready to kill to get out. I was more than tempted to take her there and then, but even I wasn't willing to have an audience. At least not this time around. In the future, well who knows what could happen?

I tore myself away from Bella, making her groan as I did so, and I chuckled. "We've got plenty of time for that in a bit," I teased. "Let's get you fed."

Bella gave a quick nod. "Okay. Ooh, watch this." She grinned wickedly, closed her eyes and disappeared. Again. So fucking weird.

I looked around the room, sniffing for her scent in the house before I heard a tapping on the window. Bella had a huge smile on her face as she sat rapping gently on the glass from her perch in the tree just outside the window.

I just stared with my mouth hanging open, catching flies like the blubbering idiot I was. _How the fuck did she do that? Whatever the hell it was she was doing?_

Her eyes closed once more, and she poofed back inside, standing next to me chuckling. "You should see your face right now."

"Well, you poofing in and out of here, or just plain disappearing, is kind of creepy. Even for a vampire."

"Did you just say 'poofing'?" she asked with a laugh.

"What would you call it?" I quirked an eyebrow at her and pulled her underneath my arm as we started walking down the stairs.

"Umm, I don't know. Transferring maybe?"

"Transferring?" I chuckled. "Nowhere near as cool as poofing," I disagreed, shaking my head. Bella laughed. "You going to poof me around too?"

"I don't know if I can. We can try," Bella said with a small smile. "But right now, I really want to eat so that I can go see Max. Later?"

"Okay," I said with an over dramatized sigh. Bella rolled her eyes. "Love you, Belly-boo. Have fun eatin' your first human."

"Ugh, don't remind me. It's just weird. Love you too, you know?" I nodded and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

Cora was waiting for her by the front door.

"Poof back soon," I said with a wave as she and Cora walked down the driveway. It only took a moment for Bella's answering giggle to reach my ears.

**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and take the time to leave me your thoughts. I do love reading them. I tried not to rehash too much, but it was a necessary evil. Sorry. Shorter too, I know, but the next one will be pretty long, and it all needed to be together. Next one is a little sad, but a little lemony. **

**My sincerest apologies for the incredibly long wait for this chapter. I hope not to have lost any of you with the length between posting. Good news is, I've started the next chapter and then we've only got the epilogue remaining. Love you all for reading!**

**Reviews = teasers. I hope everyone received and enjoyed theirs for the last chapter.**

**MUAWWW!**


	34. A Difficult Goodbye

**A/N: SO glad I still have a few of you faithful readers left. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this crazy journey. I know it's been a ride, some of it not making much sense, but I've enjoyed taking the trip with you.**

**This is the last chapter, with the exception of the epilogue and a few outtakes I have planned. Things will not end until the next chapter. However, a few of you have expressed an interest in wanting to know about how different Bella will be and what it means to be a blood vampire.**

**The only thing I can tell you, is to put me on author alert. While it may not fit into this story, I do have a few outtakes planned to go along with this story that will go into her differences a bit more. One of which will include Bella's first feeding.**

**Big, huge thank you's to Krismom for being my beta, my support group, and just plain awesome through it all. Love you more than I could ever describe.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, well, most of them. But the plot is mine.**

**Previously...**

_Bella nodded and smiled up at me mischievously. She stepped close and I growled low in my throat at her close proximity. It had been a while. Too long in fact. I ached to feel her all over my skin, in my mouth._

_She stood slowly, her lips tugging into a smile and then parting when she caught the hunger in my eyes. Her lips brushed mine softly at first, but my need was too great. I was a dying man and she was my last meal._

_I pulled her roughly to me, plundering her mouth with my tongue, and hissing when the heat of it enveloped me. Bella gasped, her arms wrapping tightly around me and then her legs. It felt as if she were trying to climb me. And I was all too happy to let her._

_The rock hard erection was straining against my pants, ready to kill to get out. I was more than tempted to take her there and then, but even I wasn't willing to have an audience. At least not this time around. In the future, well who knows what could happen?_

_I tore myself away from Bella, making her groan as I did so, and I chuckled. "We've got plenty of time for that in a bit," I teased. "Let's get you fed."_

**BPOV**

Emmett was waiting in the yard when Cora and I returned. Feeding had made me... anxious? No, that wasn't the right word. Feeding had made me downright horny. It was all I could do to keep from jumping Emmett right then and there.

I could still feel the pulsing of the man's heart, and the way his blood had beat its way right into my throat. It should've sickened me, but the effect was quite the opposite. I should have been ashamed at my reaction, but I could find none in me. It felt natural.

But before I could take care of the ache between my thighs, there was a more pressing, much more important, thing I needed to do. And that was visit my son, my Max.

Whether I was the one to raise him or not, he was still mine. He was mine in my heart, would always be, and I needed to see with my own two eyes that he was well. More pressing than any desire I had for my mate, my Emmett, was my desire to lay eyes on Max.

Although, I'll admit that seeing Emmett in the flesh, well, it took all my will power to keep my priorities in line. That look in his eye, the one that let me know he was thinking somewhere along the same lines as I, was almost my undoing. Emmett was almost viciously attacked and sexually assaulted by me.

Something told me he wouldn't have minded. Not in the least.

"You ready?" I asked after I waved goodbye to Cora. She promised to have Edward out of the house by the time we came back. He may have been moving on with Cora, and things were going well between them, but she didn't figure he'd want to hear what I was going to be doing with Emmett. And I certainly wasn't going to be holding back, It had been far too long, even if I had been dead part of the time.

"Yup. We gotta take Esme her cross stitching kit on our way," he said as he jumped over a tree stump and ran up to my side.

"Where are they anyway?"

"Still at the house in Forks. I'm missing remember? All that was found was my bloodied clothes, and though the police assume the worst, my parents are _'still hoping for the best'_." He used little air quotations and gave me a wink. "Carlisle is waiting for word from Eleazer. They couldn't use a body from here, even if they had found one big enough. So, Eleazer is keeping an eye out for one in Alaska."

I cringed. Talking about faking Emmett's death dampened my spirits a bit. Even if it was just _'faking it'_. "How long will that take?"

"Who knows? Shouldn't be too long though. Then they'll have my funeral and come home. Of course they've spent a lot of time at Charlie's house. Esme is going to have a hard time letting go when it's time, but I can't blame her. If I could, I'd be there too."

"Yeah," I said softly, fighting the never ending battle with the lump in my throat. "Me too."

Emmett gave me a small smile and kissed the palm of my hand. "So, you figured out this poofing thing yet? It'd be real convenient if we could go anytime we wanted and not have to run."

"I think that's the only thing that keeps me sane. That at least I'll be able to watch him from a distance." I sighed heavily, trying to wipe the negative thoughts and feelings from my head and heart. "I don't know if this works with more than one person."

"Well, how do you do it yourself?" Emmett asked.

I thought about it for a minute, searching for a way to describe it without sounding crazy. Then I realized it didn't really matter, it'd probably sound crazy anyway. "You know how your vision is better than that of a human?" Emmett nodded. "Well, mine is even better than yours. I can see everything. Every thread that ties us together, every cell that connects and creates, every atom on the earth. And we're all connected."

"Okay, so how does this make you able to change your location without even moving?"

"It's hard to describe, but if the shortest distance between point A and point B is a straight line, then there is a thread of energy that flows from those points. I simply ride the waves. To you it may only seem to take a second, but that's because energy and light travel even too fast for your eyes to see. Does any of this make sense?"

"Not really," Emmett said with a chuckle. "You could just show me. Maybe that'll help."

"I doubt it." Emmett raised an eyebrow at me and I chuckled. "I'm not saying you're an idiot. I'm just saying it's hard to describe the fact that I can see the energy that flows from one being, or thing to another and how we are tied together. It's hard to make it sound logical that I connect my cells to those threads and travel with their energies. I sound like a loon."

"I get it, sort of. You're saying that since everything is connected by energy, it's easy to manipulate it and take advantage of it."

"In a sense, yes. Okay, let's give it a go, shall we?" I asked with a wink. Emmett practically bounced in excitement. "Hold my hands and close your eyes."

Emmett did as I asked, and I did the same, gripping him as tightly as I could. I needed our energies as closely tied as possible for this to even have a shot at working. I focused all of our energies and searched for the threads that tied me to Max. They would always be there no matter the distance, no matter the year.

I felt the tingle when I reached out to touch the threads, tickling at my skin and beneath. The air whooshed around us, the air crackled with energy lighting the way despite the fact my eyes were closed before slowing and then stopping altogether. I opened my eyes just in time to watch as Emmett tripped.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed as he stood and dusted himself off.

We were in the woods just behind Charlie's house. I could hear them moving about the house. Max was silent and I wondered if he was sleeping or if he was just a quiet baby. Rosalie was humming, maybe rocking Max even, and it sounded like Dad was flipping through the pages of a book.

"Shhh," I held my hand out for Emmett. "We're going to have to move closer."

It was pretty late in the evening, after midnight, and it worried me that they were still awake. Then again, Charlie probably wasn't taking to my death too lightly. It made my heart ache that I couldn't get a message to him that I was okay, not to worry, that I was happy. I hated that he had to be left in the dark.

"_I don't have enough pictures of her,"_ I heard Charlie's muffled voice through the walls and felt my breath catch in my throat at the sadness I heard in it. _"I have lots from when she was younger, but __nothing recent, not many anyway. How?"_ his voice cracked and I nearly sobbed. _"I want Max to know __her, to know her face."_

I heard the chair creak as Rosalie moved. She was indeed rocking Max. I could just make out the rustling of fabric as she settled him into what I assumed was his bed. Her silhouette passed by the window and I breathed a sigh of relief. We'd get to see him after all.

"_He will know her,"_ she said quietly. _"You'll make sure of it. We'll make sure of it,"_ she added with conviction. _"She's found her peace, Charlie. Death is not always the end, you know?"_

Charlie sighed as we moved close enough to the window to see the back of their heads as they sat closely on the couch. I watched as Charlie put his arm around Rosalie, tugging her closer to his side, and running his fingers gently through her hair.

"_It seems so unfair. She was so young, and I'm so old. She didn't get enough time here."_

"_You're not that old, Charlie. In fact, I think you've got a lot of years left in you."_ I could hear the smile in her voice and smiled myself. _"She was loved, she lived, she fell in love and gave life to that beautiful little boy over there. There's not much more to get from life than that."_

"_I miss her every day. And I'm afraid," _Charlie paused and I held my breath. _"I'm afraid I won't remember her like I should. That I won't do her memory justice to Max. If that makes sense?"_

"_Just the simple fact that you have those fears tells me that you will not fail. I know you feel like you should mourn her, but you shouldn't. Instead, celebrate the life she did have, the life she's given to you in Max. In me. She may not be here with you, with us. But she's here, all around us. Only she exists differently now than she did before."_

I felt the tears rolling down my face, unable to process that I was crying when I shouldn't have been able to. Emmett's arms wrapped around me as I held back my sobs. I appreciated Rosalie's words more than she would ever know. She knew the truth and, in many ways, had told Dad that I wasn't dead. Not in the way that meant I existed no more, at least.

Sure, he'd never be able to see me again, but I could see him. Just as I could see Max. Charlie and Rosalie continued talking quietly, but I let it fade into the background as my eyes fell to the sleeping bundle just behind the couch.

His chest practically fluttered, his pulse and breathing rapid and regular. His chubby smooshed, little face was perfect and pink. The pucker of Max's tiny lips would suckle occasionally, making me smile each time.

Emmett was a silent support beside me. His hand on my back and occasional breath in my ear let me know he was with me, he felt me._ Really_ felt me. It wasn't just me saying goodbye; Emmett was as well.

Tears rolled in a steady stream down my face, but I no longer felt sad. As my eyes were drawn back to the couple on the couch, the man who'd raised, loved, and cared for me in the best way he knew how and the woman who's heart truly knew no bounds when it came to love, I felt in my heart that things were going to be okay.

Max would be loved and cared for as if it were Emmett and myself, probably even better. I _had_ found my peace.

As much as I felt it was wrong and as strange as it was, watching my Father pull Meredith into his embrace, kiss her and look at her with nothing but love in his eyes, I found it extremely difficult to tear my eyes away.

"_Marry me,"_ Charlie whispered and I nearly laughed aloud. _"I know it's crazy. I know it's soon. But I love you. I love you and I'm not getting any younger. I want to finish my life with you."_

"_I..." _she paused and we listened without breathing. _"Yes. I... just yes. I love you. So very much. There's nothing more I would love more than to marry and grow old with you."_

"_Alright,"_ Charlie choked, sounding like he was fighting his emotions. As usual. I smiled and Emmett kissed my cheek. _"I should tell you though."_ Emmett and I both ducked as he turned back towards the window.

"_What?"_ she urged, drawing his attention away from Max.

"_I can't give you a child. Of our own, you know? I can't. Bella was... she never knew. She was five, almost six. They'd already moved away from here. I wasn't on top of things and I was careless. A robbery went bad and shots were fired. Things just don't work, down there, you know, like they should. Not after that."_

I'd never known. Probably never would have had we not been eavesdropping on their conversation. And I wondered why Renee never told me? Why had Dad never told me?

"_Did you think that would matter to me?"_ she asked softly. Charlie must have shrugged, or nodded. He stayed silent. _"We'll just have to love Max as our own. As much as I'd love to have your child in me, to have it grow and give it life, I don't need it. All I need is you. And Max."_

"Let's go home," I said softly to Emmett. "Let's go home."

Emmett nodded and clasped my fingers with his. Our eyes both went back to the sleeping form in the bed. So beautiful and peaceful, asleep and dreaming, and already so deeply and wholly loved. Not only by his birth parents, but by his actual parents. Because Charlie and Meredith were his now.

I tore my eyes away, wiping the remains of my tears with the back of my hand and followed Emmett back into the woods.

It took quite a bit of my concentration to get us back to the house, poor Esme's cross stitching forgotten. And by the time we walked up to the door, I was on emotional overload, and desperate to take the edge off. I was still reeling from the feeding. Apparently seeing Max and my Dad hadn't mellowed me out any at all. If anything, I felt even more tense.

I needed something, anything to distract my mind, my heart... everything.

Emmett never saw me coming.

The door had hardly closed behind me and I was leaping. I shoved him against the wall, near the fireplace, and attacked his mouth, hungrily shoving my tongue between his lips. Emmett growled, shoving against me, trying to reverse our positions.

No flipping way! This was my show now! He'd had the control for long enough.

I disappeared myself into the bedroom I had awoken in. I was only gone long enough to hear Emmett growl loudly as I divested myself of all my clothing except for the little white panties someone had so thoughtfully dressed me in. I brought myself back quickly, appearing in front of Emmett before he'd had time to push away from the wall.

Not only was the ability to transport myself a convenience, but the increased speed and strength was as well. I knew very well though, had Emmett really strived to overpower me, he very well could have. I could feel it in my limbs that I didn't have what they'd often referred to as _'newborn strength'_, but I was definitely a lot stronger, and a lot less breakable. Well, technically, I was indestructible, but that was beside the point.

"You're a tease," Emmett snarled as I stalked towards him slowly. His gaze was hungry, and I could practically feel the sweep of his eyes across my bare flesh. It made my skin tingle with anticipation.

"And you love me for it," I replied saucily as I ripped the buttons of his shirt away with a fingernail.

Emmett hissed as I trailed my nails over the expanse of his chest and shoulders, removing his shirt in the process, and baring all that beautiful smooth skin for my eyes to devour. "One of the many things," he agreed with a wink and a dimpled smirk.

I couldn't resist licking along his devilish smirk and his lips parted in response. I didn't waste the opportunity, delving inside with my tongue and kissing him with all my might. Man, I was so hungry for him.

His pants were next, and I flicked the button expertly as our kisses became more heated and desperate, shoving them down and assisting in the removal of them with my toes. Emmett was already hard and weeping at the tip, as eager as I was for this.

He spun me quickly, my back against his chest, leaving me no chance to argue before his hand was in my panties and his fingers were sinking deeply into my wet heat.

"Damn, I've missed you," he growled against my neck as I turned to jelly and moaned in his arms.

Emmett knew how to play me like a finely tuned instrument. His large fingers worked me to the edge, only to back me away again as they slowed and teased my most sensitive spot. I was writhing and panting against him, grinding my ass against the rod nestled in the crack of my ass.

He grunted and pressed back against me, holding me oh, so tightly until I felt I might explode. I'm not sure what possessed me, or where the sudden urge came from, but it was irresistible. My next request was a demand, a need that could only be filled by his teeth.

"Bite me," I panted, pressing my hips into his hand and matching the rhythm of his fingers. "Bite me now!" I grit out. My skin was aching, burning, dying for it, for the feel of his teeth breaking my skin, the feel of his lips and mouth sucking the blood that flowed beneath.

"What?" Emmett asked, ceasing his movements altogether. Maybe I'd shocked him.

"Fucking bite me!" I hissed as I grabbed the back of his head and brought it to my neck. He groaned and stroked me with his fingers, the pad of his thumb circling my clit with precision.

I felt Emmett's tongue on my neck, slick and firm against where my pulse used to beat and moaned like a cat in heat. I was so beyond gone, so beyond caring that there were others in the house, that I couldn't even control the decibel.

Emmett made a noise in his throat as he gave my skin a hard suck, his teeth applying only a slight amount of pressure. As the rumbling grew louder, I gasped, feeling my panties being ripped away and Emmett's fingers being replaced with the tip of his cock.

He lifted me and buried himself inside me swiftly, sinking his teeth into my neck at exactly the same time. I cried out his name, my eyes flying open at the sudden intrusion, the euphoric sensations from above and below.

It was only then that I was made aware of the other presence in the room. My eyes locked with Jasper's as I moaned in Emmett's arms. He looked about as shocked as I was, but there was no way we were stopping now. I couldn't find the will to care we'd earned an audience.

Emmett's rumbling growl grew louder the more he sucked on my neck. I could feel my blood flowing into his mouth, warming his skin, and it seemed to only make me burn hotter, my orgasm on the brink and within reach. I was practically lifeless in his arms, only holding onto the back of his head and his forearm as he filled me over and over again.

Alice's giggle sounded from upstairs and as Jasper sped from the room, Emmett pulled away from my neck. The blood tickled as it flowed from the wound, running down and between my breast in a slow trickle.

"Fucking delicious, Bella, mmm," Emmett purred, making me whimper.

Emmett pulled out long enough to turn me to face him as he spun my back towards the wall. There was a picture frame digging into my back, but once Emmett gripped my hips, lifted me, and thrust all the way home, it was forgotten.

His lips were covered in blood, my blood, and it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, I began licking and nipping at his mouth, cleaning away the remaining blood there. Emmett moaned appreciatively, attacking my mouth with equal fervor.

As his stance changed, so did the angle, sending him deeper until I felt he'd come out the other side. His name was a scream from my lips and I threw my head back against the wall, breaking our kiss as I was washed away into oblivion.

Orgasms had always been something else entirely, something otherworldly and phenomenal. But this was beyond words. My orgasm shook me from head to toe, from the inside out, turning white into black, and dark into light. It was never ending and sublime. My skin exploded in pleasure, in ecstasy, and I buried my teeth in the Emmett's chest. I knew I would get nothing from him, but the need to bite and suck was uncontrollable.

Emmett hissed but not out of pain, grinding up into me hard once more before I felt his release shooting into me, pulsing. Delicious. His cursing and growls drowned out the sounds of my own moaning, and I held onto him as he drove us through wave after wave of intense and blinding pleasure.

It was only after we came down from the clouds that we realized the telephone was ringing, had been for quite some time by the sound of Carlisle's voice on the phone when Emmett picked up.

What a bizarre feeling it was, to be totally and completely exhausted and sated and yet not feel the need to rest. I felt as if I could go again and again. I could hear Alice and Jasper upstairs doing exactly that, but ignored them as I made my way over to Emmett.

I ran my hands over his bare body as he finished his conversation with Carlisle. Yes, I was ready to go again. Only this time, I'd be taking my time and enjoying him immensely and oh, so thoroughly.

"Well," Emmett said as he hung up the phone. "It looks like I'm officially dead. They've_ 'found my body'_. Carlisle and Esme will be home in a few days, after the funeral."

"How's it feel to be dead?" I asked, teasing.

"Not that damned bad at all actually." Emmett winked and gave me a gentle kiss. "That was amazing, Bella. I can still taste your blood on my tongue. Don't get me wrong, you did nothing to quench my thirst, but you sure as shit taste good."

"Well, I promise you this, you'll be doing it again. Apparently it comes with the territory. I couldn't seem to help it. Hell, I _needed _it."

"You won't hear me complaining. Jasper neither from the sound of it," he added with a chuckle. I just snorted and placed my cheek against his chest. "Hey, you okay? You know, with everything?"

I knew he was asking if I was alright with how things were left with my father and Max, and even Rose. The answer wasn't really a simple one. Because, no, I was not really okay, not yet. I still felt as if I'd left a piece of my heart behind. But I would be. They would be.

"I'll be okay. I have you, don't I?" I looked up and met his eyes and he smiled softly, running his fingers through my hair as he nodded. "You're all I've ever really needed," I whispered.

Emmett's large hands cupped both my cheeks and he lowered his mouth to hover over mine. "Well, you've got me, babe. For all eternity."

**A/N: Jeez! Ugh, is it a little hot in here to anyone else? This lemon, well, it just kinda got away from me a little bit. Umm...okay, yeah. * runs away ***

**Like I said, this is it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And you know I just couldn't resist putting in a little lemony fun, and maybe the chance to write this scene a little differently in an outtake. Love you!**

**Reviews = teasers. I hope everyone received and enjoyed their teasers from the last chapter. Remember, you need to be logged in and have your PM's enabled in order for me to reply. **

**Muawww!**


	35. Epi: A Curse Ended, A Family Reunited

**A/N: Well, here it is. What started as a six chapter Emmett/Bella smut story has turned into this...this, I don't even know the word for it. But it is what it is, and this is it.**

**Thanks to those of you that have been with me since the beginning and to those of you that joined along the way. This story would not have been as fun without you. This is it folks. As I said in the last chapter, I have a few outtakes planned for this story. I'm not sure how long it will take to get them up, but I will.**

**Thanks for your support, reviews, alerts and favorites. I love each and every one of them and YOU!**

**Much love and thanks to my beta Krismom. She's been here since the beginning, encouraging, correcting, keeping me in line. I love her for all that she does for me.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, even after all this time. Darn it.**

**EmPOV**

"_Fifteen minutes_," Alice informed Bella from the other end of the phone. "_Are you guys in place?_"

"Yeah, we're here," Bella responded, squeezing my hand and offering me a smile over her shoulder.

We were holed up in the woods just off the I-10 in Louisiana. A small town called La Pont Des Mouton that was just outside of Lafayette was where we'd been living for the past eighteen and a half years.

"_Everything is ready here,_" Alice said. "_We'll see you soon._" I could practically hear her excitement through the phone before she disconnected the call.

It was inconvenient at times with the long, hot summers, and seemingly endless days of nothing but blue skies and bright sun, but our reasons were definitely worth it. The last in Max's line, Gabe, lived here, attending the University in Lafayette. Besides, Bella had no issues with sparkling in the sunlight.

Over the years, the family had spread out across the globe, tracking the line. We hadn't thought it would take over five hundred years for the blood line to come to an end, but it had. Slowly, over the course of the last hundred years, the family drew back together.

It wasn't until the last eighteen years that it had been only Bella and I that were separated from the rest of the family. We'd been watching Gabe since his birth, almost nineteen years ago.

His parents had been killed at the age of six, leaving him to the devices of the system. He had no immediate family that they could track. Of course, the family knew of only one surviving line in Europe. But they were both well into their nineties, incapable of caring for a young child in their old age.

The couple that had adopted him lived in Baton Rouge for a short while, until the husbands job transferred him to La Pont Des Mouton. They'd never been able to have a child of their own, no matter how far scientific research had come or how many advances in fertility were made. Both in their mid thirties, they'd happily provided a loving home for the blond-haired boy with the predominant brown eyes from his lineage.

Six months ago, a house fire had taken both of their lives, leaving their adoptive son on his own. He had no one. No remaining family of any kind, anywhere in the world. Sure, he had friends, acquaintances, but there was really no one to miss him.

We'd received the call a month later from a frantic Alice.

"_He's going to die,_" she'd said ominously. "_His motorcycle. An icy patch. The exit. He was so close to home_."

Some morbid part of us had been hoping the line was coming to an end. Though the moral part of us berated the thought of wishing death on someone. Our extended family, no less. But, in any case, the news was both a relief and something we were dreading.

It hadn't taken us long to figure out Bella's quirks and abilities. For the most part, she wasn't any different than any of the rest of the Cullen's. Her differences existed mostly in her body. She bled. She cried. She fed from human blood, and could travel with the speed of energy.

We'd discovered quickly that, while I could feed from her, her blood would do nothing to sustain me. She was merely a treat and her taste was nearly as exquisite as human blood, even if unfulfilling. In a sense, it was cheating, but not. We'd all partaken in the tasting of Bella, with the exception of Esme and Carlisle.

She wasn't as indestructible as the rest of us were since she was able to bleed, but she didn't die or age either and she healed quite quickly. Of course, there was the ability to_ 'sleep' _that she'd figured out after about a century or so, but she didn't often do that.

Only her tie that bound her to Persephone allowed her this dreamlike state. And it was solely used for the purpose of communication between them. Persephone had no concept of the passing of time. But through Bella, she'd been informed that her time in Purgatory was coming to an end, releasing her to exist in peace in Elysium with Hades for the rest of eternity. Gabe's death would bring her the solace and freedom of the curse she'd been wanting for millenniums.

"I'm as nervous as a whore in church," Bella snarked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"That makes two of us," I responded with a laugh at the horrible expression that hadn't waned in popularity in centuries. She had tears in her eyes despite her joke, and I quickly pulled her to my side. "Hey now, none of that. Everything is going to be just fine."

"Oh, I know. I'm just, God, I'm just so incredibly excited. Is that not awful?" She looked up through her lashes, her cheek resting on my chest.

"No, baby, it's not awful at all. I'm excited too. Hell, he may be a grown man. But, he's still, by extension, our son. We finally get to have our baby back. A piece of him, at least."

"I know," Bella said clutching to my shirt and kissing my neck. "I know, baby."

We fell into our own thoughts once more. Over the passing years, our love for our family, undead and alive, had never waned. We may have been out of sight and never had any personal interaction with them, but we knew them, each and every one.

Charlie and Rosalie had led a full and happy life together. They took their vows about a year after Bella's death, and Meredith adopted Max officially within the same month. Charlie passed in his sleep not long after his first granddaughter's seventh birthday. And, as it so often happens with soul-mates, Meredith followed within the year.

It wasn't an easy time for Bella, since she'd already had to suffer through the loss of her mother, Renee, only four years previous. However, by assisting Alice and Cora with wedding plans, Bella was often distracted from the loss of her father. Turns out, Bella was the marrying kind. Of course it just wasn't in her to do it the traditional way.

Cora and Edward had gotten married right after Max's second birthday. A month and a half before Charlie's death, the family had gathered together for their thirtieth anniversary party. Everyone was visiting, laughing... happy, and Bella and I walked out into the woods for a little time away from the crowd.

There was a nice quiet spot we'd often went to when we were visiting the family. A small creek nestled between two hills with trees and rocks surrounding it, provided peace and quiet from the cities nearby.

Bella and I had always been insatiable in our physical desire for each other; this had never changed. Though when we were around all the loving couples, Bella seemed to absorb a lot of their feelings. She had a touch of empathetic abilities about her, even if she denied it.

As we sat, sated from a private moment in the shallow creek, she curled into my arms, kissing my neck while running her fingers through the grass beneath us. I never expected her words, but they echoed in the peaceful silence that surrounded us. They rang like music in my ears.

"_I love you_," she'd whispered. "_Marry me, Emmett. Marry me and be mine forever_."

"_I'm already yours,_" I'd replied, relaxed but anxious to know she wanted this. For real. I'd wanted it. Often, I'd thought of asking her, but waited in hopes she'd give me a sign she was ready.

"_Then make me yours. Officially. I want to marry you, Emmett_." She'd relaxed against me, holding onto me and caressing me simultaneously. It was bliss.

"_Let's make it official, baby_," I'd said with a smile and a laugh. And that was it.

Of course, with Alice in the family it couldn't have just been a little gathering. She had to make it a big ordeal. Bella let her do her thing, for the most part, only offering her opinion on the dresses.

"_No way am I going to wear a dress that weighs more than I do_," Bella had said when Alice was showing her a slide show of the gowns she'd chosen. "_Something simple and the color of spun gold. I refuse to wear white_."

She was adamant in the fact that because she drank from humans, she was undeserving of a white dress, simply because of what it was supposed to represent. The dress she chose, golden and cream, made her look like an angel, despite her reservations.

Bella had made me a very happy vampire that day. I'd known she was mine before, but by marrying me, she was showing it to everyone else as well.

"Here he comes," Bella whispered, her death grip on my hand tightening.

I hadn't taken my eyes away from the section of the road Alice said it was supposed to happen, but when Bella spoke, I perked up, paying closer attention.

Gabe was riding his motorcycle, about to take the exit that led to his parents home. He'd inherited it upon their death. It had snowed a few days prior, and though most of it had melted in the days sun, there were still a few patches of ice in the shade.

I shook my head at his speed. I'd thought he may have been driving more carefully considering the conditions – not to mention the fact that he was only on two wheels – but he was speeding along at nearly fifteen over the limit.

It was more than enough to kill him if he were to wreck.

Bella and I watched in slow motion as his tire hit the ice sending the motorcycle sliding out of control and towards the surrounding trees. We were already on our way when the gas tank hit the tree trunk and sent Gabe flying off into the brush.

No one had even witnessed the crash.

The scent of Gabe's blood was strong in the air as we approached. Bella led, holding my hand in hers, tip-toeing through the fallen leaves and limbs. I squeezed her hand, nodding towards the wreckage when she looked back. Then left her to attend to Gabe while I kept the gasoline leaking from the tank from lighting afire.

"Who... who are... you?" Gabe managed to choke out with blood soaked gasps.

"We're your family," Bella said with a soft smile.

I'm not even sure that her words were heard. Gabe coughed, choking, his heart stuttering a few times before stopping completely. He was dead.

I lifted him with ease, pulling Bella to my side as she sobbed quietly. Together, we all made our way home to where the family was awaiting.

In only seven short days, all of our family would be together once more. Forever.

**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed the story and my version of a Happily Ever After for them. It wasn't ideal, but everything in the real world is not always roses and perfectly iced cake. Sometimes things happen that hurt and threaten to destroy us, it's our responsibility to learn what we can and live, love each other and survive, making the best of what we are given. Even if it may not seem like much.**

**Don't forget to put me on alert or keep an eye out for outtakes from this story. Also, I have a rough outline for a Jasper/Bella AU fic that I will begin posting on soon. If you're a fan of the pairing I do hope you read.**

**Thanks again for reading and taking the time to review!**

**MUAWWWW!**


End file.
